Dor
by Liraz D.Nightray
Summary: ―Dor ―pronunció y su mundo dio un vuelco. Abrió los ojos y no pudo contener más el llanto. "Dor"… ahí estaba la definición a todas las sensaciones que albergaba en su cuerpo por estar lejos de la persona amada. [JerzyJerzy para Sabastu] [Gruverza para las misiones secretas]
1. El drama del pastel

**Notas de autor:** Ibuprofeno disfrazado de Jerza para Sabastu… como si se tratara de esconder la medicina para que un niño pequeño se mejore. Como parte del reto-intercambio de fic de época. Me demoré cuando ella tuvo el mío en tiempo récord. DD: **¡Khe vergüenza!** LOL. Estás notas se escribieron hace como un mes, cuando ella estaba enferma y yo encendida. Luego ella se recuperó y yo me morí gracias a Mashima =D  
― **Dor** es una palabra rumana que describe el sentimiento cuando estás separada de la persona que amas.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima. El Jerza es de Sabastu, yo solo ayudo con su misión secreta. :x

* * *

Para **Lightblue** por su cumpleaños. Sé que el gruvia es la OTP suprema de las OTP supremas y que ni siquiera entra en el top de las demás ships xD pero como el Jerza también es top, te regalo un poco de Jerzy Jerzy. El gruvia prácticamente ya está hecho y no necesito trabajar mucho en el desarrollo de la pareja, tú sabes qué será de ellos en el futuro de esta historia. Y quizás, si me da tiempo hago otra cosa gruvia (?). En fin xD que tengas buen cumpleaños, aunque lo odies. Te callas y recibe esto. :D

 **Sabastu.** Ya te confesé por la noche que cuando escribo jerza lo hago pensando en lo que te gusta, y en esta historia hay mucho de eso (?) y no alcancé a responderte porque se me apagó el celular y mi mamá me regañó por estar despierta en la madrugada e_e pero no se trata de lovear a la OTP. Se trata de lovear a la persona que lovea a la OTP. (?)

¡Qué les guste! porque hay más notas que fic.

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Capítulo I: El drama del pastel**

* * *

Erza miraba con fascinación el abultado vientre de ocho meses de Mirajane, quien tarareaba feliz y contaba las semanas que le restaban para el nacimiento de su primer hijo. La pelirroja admiraba el hecho de que aunque nadie conociera el rostro o la personalidad de la pequeña criatura que venía en camino, ya estaba rodeada de amor.

No había persona que no amara y que no esperara con ansias a ese bebé, empezando por sus padres, los hermanos de la madre y terminando por las sinceras amistades que Mirajane tenía.

―Deseo poder conocerlo lo más pronto posible ―susurró con una cálida sonrisa. Acarició con cuidado el vientre de su amiga.

―O deseas conocerla lo más pronto posible ―corrigió.

Analizó unos segundos las palabras dichas por su amiga, y en efecto tenía razón, no sabían si ese bebé sería niño o niña, pero le gustaba guiarse por su intuición. ―Puede que tengas razón, pero confío en mis instintos.

Mirajane se acomodó en su asiento mientras se dedicaba a darle las últimas puntadas al bordado que con tanto amor y esmero le hacía a su futuro hijo.

―Lisanna y Elfman me han enviado una carta ―comenzó a relatar mientras atraía la atención de su amiga ―comentan que vendrán en un par de semanas más. Así estarán conmigo durante el último mes de embarazo.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó con la nueva noticia. Mirajane siempre había sido muy apegada a sus hermanos. Inclusive, Lisanna, la hermana más pequeña, vivía con ella y su esposo, pero cada año viajaba una temporada con su hermano para cambiar de aires y visitar a sus viejas amistades.

A veces, la mayor la acompañaba en su viaje. No obstante, en esa ocasión había tenido que permanecer en casa por recomendación del médico y por insistencia de su muy preocupado esposo, quien no quería que les pasara nada ni a su hijo y ni a su esposa.

―Lisanna me dice que es su deber como hermana menor es ayudarme a elegir el nombre del bebé.

―Cuando les vuelvas a escribir, le mandas mis saludos a Elfman y su señora, así como a Lisanna. Siento que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que estuvieron aquí.

Mirajane mordió su labio inferior, sintiéndose un poco triste por la ausencia de sus hermanos. Ella era quien más resentía estar separada tanto tiempo de ellos, por eso se escribían tan seguido y ellos al conocerla a la perfección, más la condición en la que estaba, no tardaron mucho en informarle que más pronto de lo que se podía imaginar, estarían juntos.

Mirajane era la mayor de los tres hermanos y era lo más parecido a un ángel: con hermosos ojos azules, piel blanca y un cabello del mismo color. No obstante, además de la belleza, poseía talento e inteligencia que todo hombre de esa época, admiraba: tocaba el piano con elegancia envidiable y sin duda, la mejor característica y lo que enamoró a su esposo, era su interminable instinto materno.

Cuidaba de sus hermanos como si fueran sus hijos. Se encargaba de que no les faltara nada tras la muerte de sus padres. Aunque Elfman ya era un hombre casado, lo que menos quería era que sufrieran, por lo que exageraba en sus atenciones, sobre todo a su hermana pequeña, a la cual le hacía constantes regalos para que pudiera desarrollar sus talentos, tanto en pintura como en los instrumentos musicales.

La devoción por sus hermanos era la cualidad más admirada por su esposo Laxus. Un amigo de la familia, quien había tenido la aprobación del padre de Mirajane al instante en que pidió su mano. Ya que prácticamente lo había visto nacer y uno de sus más grandes sueños era unir su familia con las de sus viejos amigos.

El matrimonio era lo más esperado entre las familias de ambos. Y aunque el recuerdo amargo por la pérdida de sus padres siempre estaría presente, a Mirajane le hacía feliz el hecho de que pudo cumplir con uno de los sueños de su amado padre.

―Oh no, no… por favor no te sientas triste. Piensa en que el tiempo corre rápido y más pronto de lo que te imaginas, ellos estarán aquí.

Mirajane asintió y se disculpó, últimamente no podía con sus emociones y estaba volviendo locos a todos, no sabían por qué lloraba o por qué se enojaba. ―¿Te gustaría que cambiáramos del tema de conversación? ―Erza le dio la razón y pensó en qué decir ―oh sí, Juvia vino esta mañana a saludar.

Arqueó una ceja. ―¿Si? ¿Cómo se encuentran ella y Gray?

―Bien, felices como siempre ―ambas rieron ya que conocía perfectamente a ese matrimonio ―además de saludar, estuvo un tiempo aquí y me contó que la señorita Milkovich les escribió una carta. ¿La recuerdas?, ¿recuerdas a la señorita Milkovich?

―Bueno... la verdad es que no ha pasado tanto tiempo como para no poder responder a tu pregunta, Mira ―respondió tranquila, sintió a Mirajane ansiosa y agregó rápido ―la recuerdo, sí. Por supuesto que sí, su familia estuvo presente en la boda de Gray y Juvia.

La señorita Milkovich, Ultear, era el nombre de la hija única de la familia Milkovich. Ellos y los Fullbuster tuvieron negocios en el pasado y tras un giro en la vida de los primeros, cambiaron su residencia pero seguían manteniendo el contacto con sus viejos socios.

Había visto un par de veces a la susodicha, y desde la última vez que la vio, habían pasado pocos meses ―poco más de cuatro―.

―Pues pronto la recodarás mejor ―su estado de ánimo cambió tan de repente, ahora parecía entusiasmada ―escribió para decir que viene de visita por unas semanas. Alquilaron una de las casas de la calle principal para su estancia aquí.

―Oh, Gray debe estar feliz entonces… Que le encantan las visitas y más ahora que está recién casado.

Mirajane sonrió. ―Juvia también me dijo que venía con unos amigos. Ya sabes, buscan otros aires ―ironizó y Erza quiso reír ante la frase más repetida de la sociedad, pero sabía que todo era una cortina de humo porque su amiga le quería decir otra cosa.

―Si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás tramando algo… ¿Amigos dices? Que yo recuerde la señorita Milkovich siempre viaja con la señorita Meredy. Y alguien las tiene que acompañar... ―la albina negó moviendo su cabeza. Erza se sintió confundida, esos eran los únicos amigos lejanos de Gray, que ella conocía.

La albina asintió. ―A lo que yo sé, viene con alguien más… tal vez sea un hombre soltero.

―Mira…

―La intuición femenina me dice algo… ―agregó presurosamente. Su sonrisa era tan tranquila que podía calmar a cualquier niño pequeño y mortificar a cualquier adulto.

―Mira…

―¡Oh, querida! ¡No debes enojarte con una mujer embarazada! ―se quejó ―no tengo mucho que hacer, últimamente leo tantos libros que ya hasta me gusta hacer historias de amor con mis amigas y los desconocidos que vienen de visita.

―Eso siempre lo has hecho.

―Bueno, no me hagas caso y ya.

* * *

Cuando el carruaje detuvo su marcha no hizo más que soltar un prolongado suspiro, estaba agotado de andar paseando en carruaje. La travesía hasta Magnolia, le pareció eterna ya que el viaje se volvió lento por las continuas paradas que las damas, con las que viajaba, querían hacer para maravillarse con el paisaje. Habían llegado tarde y descansaron toda la noche, y muy temprano estaban de pie para visitar a sus conocidos.

Él bajó y antes de saludar al matrimonio, ayudó a las mujeres que viajaban con él a salir del carruaje. La primera fue la señorita Milkovich, quien agradeció con una sonrisa la ayuda, ella no se esperó y caminó hacia sus amigos.

La señorita Meredy, apenas asomaba la cabeza, cuando escuchó los halagos provenientes de la recién llegada hacia la señora de la casa, la señora Fullbuster.

―¡Oh, querida Juvia luces radiante! ―apretó sus manos en un ferviente saludo.

Cuando él y la señorita Meredy se acercaron, hubo una educada reverencia como saludo de bienvenida.

―Sean bienvenidos.

―¡Mira Meredy, cuánto has crecido! ―la señora Fullbuster se había soltado el brazo de su marido para acercarse a la joven señorita de cabellos rosas, admirando su crecimiento ―¡te has vuelto más bonita! ―sonrió con calidez provocando un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la aludida.

La señorita Meredy era la más joven de las presentes, no rebasaba los diecisiete años. Desde muy pequeña había recibido la protección de la familia Milkovich, al quedar huérfana y al ser educada en una escuela del pueblo donde vivían.

Era una joven tímida que podía ganarse la simpatía de todos muy fácilmente. A muchos les daba ternura su origen, y quizás esa era la principal razón por la que todos la querían. Agradeció con timidez, sonrojándose y con un tono de voz apenas perceptible.

―¿Y cómo estuvo el viaje? ―Gray hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo al señor Fernandes.

Lucía distinto a la última vez que lo había visto. Pocas veces el señor Fullbuster cambiaba su expresión o sonreía. Él era serio, con un aura fría, distante y bien marcada para aislarse del resto. Podía parecer orgulloso y alguien arrogante, pero los que en verdad lo conocían, sabían que era una persona bastante amable. Ahora, después de casado, salía más a relucir esa virtud gracias a su esposa. La siempre alegre señora Fullbuster, tan cálida, cariñosa y paciente. Sorpresivamente, ella cada vez que la miraba se mostraba más y más feliz, sin duda contagiaba a todos.

―Largo y agotador ―respondió ―pero hemos llegado y descansamos lo suficiente, que es lo bueno. Agradezco mucho esta cálida bienvenida, me hacen sentir que estoy en casa.

―No tiene nada que agradecer señor Fernandes ―con alegría le restó importancia a la gratitud del caballero que estaba frente a ella, mientras volvía a abrazar el brazo de su marido.

El señor Fernandes era hijo de los mejores amigos de la familia Milkovich. Su madre había fallecido al momento de dar a luz. Era hijo único y su padre no se había vuelto a casar tras haber perdido a su amada esposa. Pese a la ausencia de su madre, consideraba que había tenido una buena infancia, no le había faltado nada y lo habían criado bajo sabias enseñanzas.

Por desgracia, su padre había muerto hacía poco más de dos años. Siendo el último miembro de su familia y heredando los negocios familiares. Desde su pérdida se había refugiado en el trabajo y hacía constantes viajes para encargarse de todo. Era tan responsable, que no había podido acudir a la boda de los Fullbuster por estar trabajado.

Y, la única razón por la que estaba ahí era que, no podía con la vergüenza de haberles fallado a sus amigos en un día tan especial. Y pese a haberse encontrando unos meses atrás, él sentía que les seguía debiendo algo.

―Pero bueno, ¿Por qué no pasan para que tomemos algo y nos pongamos al día? ―las dos mujeres asintieron.

―No es que quiera ser descortés ante tan maravilloso recibimiento ―su voz atrajo la atención de todos ―pero me gustaría estirar las piernas un momento, si no es demasiada ofensa, claro, pero me encantaría dar una vuelta por los alrededores ya que tengo bastante tiempo sin visitar Magnolia ―confesó y solo hasta el final de su petición, se sonrojó un poco.

No quería sonar como un malagradecido, pero en verdad necesitaba caminar. Rogaba no haber sido impertinente y grosero con la familia que los recibía de tan buena manera.

―¿No es problema señora Fullbuster?

Una sonrisa de dibujó en los labios de la comprensiva mujer. La conocía poco pero tenía la certeza de que era muy amable. ―Para nada, Juvia entiende a la perfección ―respondió amable ―además, a veces el impulso por conocer o volver a recorrer lugares conocidos, es mayor.

―Bueno, en ese caso yo acompañaré al señor Fernandes ―el señor Fullbuster rozó la mano de su esposa con delicadeza, lo había dicho más para ella que para los invitados, y ella le sonrió orgullosa por su amabilidad.

Un momento después, se habían despedido de las damas para emprender su caminata, solo se habían alejado unos cuantos metros cuando, una voz les detuvo.

―Oh, Gray ―Ultear levantó la mano para hacerlo voltear una vez que los dos hombres empezaban a alejarse ―tu papá te mandó un recado conmigo ―con cuidado se acercó al confundido hombre y le susurró algo con discreción ―: sus palabras exactas fueron: _'_ _¿Para cuándo mis nietos?'_

El susodicho se quedó sin habla y sus mejillas comenzaron a arder. Era incapaz de responder a ese atrevimiento (que bien sabía, solo a su padre se le ocurriría decirlo y a Ultear repetirlo).

―¡Vayan con cuidado! ―exclamó al volver con la señorita Meredy y Juvia, quienes ya se habían despedido con la mano y la esperaban para entrar a la casa.

 **~O~**

El señor Fernandes admiraba el paisaje, había pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que visitó el pueblo de Magnolia. Ciertamente, no estaba muy distinto a lo que recordaba y eso era lo que más le maravillaba, era un hombre al que no le gustaban mucho los cambios y le era bastante fiel a las costumbres y a la monotonía de la vida.

Sus días se resumían en trabajo y más trabajo. Era un solitario hombre, que de vez en cuando se veía arrastrado a los eventos sociales de las únicas personas que quería y que le quedaban en el mundo.

―Este lugar sigue igual de hermoso, ya veo por qué decidieron vivir aquí.

Tarareó de acuerdo, pero no dijo nada. Realmente no sabía de qué temas tratar con él, no quería abrumarlo con sus negocios, ya que se estaba tomando un respiro de todos ellos y no consideraba apropiado cuestionar sobre aspectos más íntimos. Por lo que prefirió señalar lugares comúnmente visitados en esa ciudad.

Fijó su vista en el nuevo lugar que le señalaban, era un campo rodeado de diferentes carpas. Supuso que era una especie de mercado. En él, se distinguían muchas personas, tanto hombres como mujeres, y niños.

No podía precisar qué le atraía del lugar, porque era totalmente de cuento de hadas el hecho de que su vista se quedara sujeta a una parte especial dentro de aquel habitual alboroto de una ciudad (y en aquel concurrido lugar).

Él era un hombre amante de todos los placeres cotidianos, bien podía ver algo diferente en las actividades diarias de las personas que trabajaban y desempeñaban su labor en un mercado: panaderos, floristas, costureras. O de los criados que pasaban por ahí, por petición de sus patrones para las compras del hogar. Pero más allá de esa normalidad, había algo rimbombante y totalmente nuevo para él. Se sentía como un explorador en unas nuevas tierras.

Bien podía asegurar que todo perdía el color para centrarse en una sola zona. Un brillante rayo escarlata en medio de toda esa calle, cerca de una fuente de agua, sosteniendo un cesto y en sus manos, sonriéndole a dos niños pequeños. Vio con gran detalle los movimientos lentos de aquella mujer, quien se inclinaba para revolver los cabellos del niño y después se inclinaba para levantar un pequeño costal y ponerlo sobre la cesta que cargaba en sus manos. Le impresionó al grado de que un ligero rubor cubriera sus mejillas.

Era algo novedoso dentro de la ciudad, más allá de que se trataba de una mujer bonita, que no conocía y que por una extraña razón le robaba la atención a todo su alrededor, que todos parecían rendirle honor y hacerla ver más bella dentro de ese día, en apariencia, normal. Su cabello era lo que más le llamaba la atención, era llamativa y fácil de detener el mundo con tan solo un movimiento que hiciera. O al menos con él había funcionado bastante bien. Le tenía intrigado en bastantes aspectos: apariencia y presencia.

Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que había caminado más lento para congelar su bella imagen dentro de su mente. ¿Cuándo pensó que pasaría por eso? La respuesta era nunca, Jellal era alguien sencillo y era alguien quien no buscaba los cambios. Había luchado tanto para establecer su vida para que ésta se tambaleara a la primera... como pasaba en esos momentos. Ahora pensaba en otras cosas, armaba teorías y su mundo "tranquilo", agarraba un ritmo bastante diferente.

Él conocía mujeres hermosas, pero ninguna se le acercaba a la que tenía dentro de su visión periférica.

―¿Pasó algo?

Tuvo que menear la cabeza para despabilarse. ¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? ¿Perdía la concentración? ¿El hilo de todo? Por segundos dudó donde tenía los puestos los pies…

―Nada, solo me maravillo con las cosas buenas que ofrece Magnolia ―esbozó una sonrisa, vaya ya hasta hacía cumplidos ―es fácil encontrar belleza en estas calles.

Gray frunció el entrecejo, no sabiendo bien a qué se refería. ―¿Vio algo que le robó su atención? ―sabía que el señor Fernandes viajaba seguido y que había conocido lugares hermosos, por lo que le daba curiosidad saber qué era lo que le atraía de la bonita ciudad de Magnolia.

―La estructura ―dijo, desvió un poco su mirada para llegar a la fuente, para volverla a ver y reafirmar todas las palabras que podía recitar en honor a aquella dama, pero para su infortunio, ella ya no estaba ahí ―y bueno, su gente me parece muy amable. Solo eso ―resopló decepcionado.

Asintió. ―Deberíamos darnos prisa en terminar el paseo ―Gray hizo por retomar el camino ―mi señora preparó una cena de bienvenida y no hay que hacerla esperar.

―Tiene usted razón ―contestó al dar un paso.

Se sintió estúpido de perder la noción del tiempo y la realidad, ¿Qué había estado haciendo el pasado minuto?, ¿Tan sumido se quedó ante la imagen? Ya ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba ahí. Intercaló la mirada hacia la fuente y cuando trató de buscar a la pelirroja, fue en vano porque ella ya no estaba en ese lugar.

Pensó en que era una alucinación. Una pasada por el cansancio o de plano, era un ángel que venía por él.

Mientras caminaba se cuestionaba internamente si volvería a ver a aquella misteriosa mujer...

Tal vez todo se trataba de una espontánea atracción que pronto desaparecería.

* * *

Ni en sus mejores pensamientos se había imaginado tener la oportunidad de ver a la mujer misteriosa del mercado tan rápido. No, no era eso… era más que jamás imaginó que la volvería a ver. Hasta era más fácil pensar que todo había sido una alucinación ocasionada por el viaje tan largo, pero ahora tenía la total certeza de que era una verdad absoluta.

Es que, cuando la empleada doméstica dejó pasar a los invitados del matrimonio Fullbuster, apreció a tres personas pasar por la puerta: un alto hombre rubio y dos mujeres. Una de cabello blanco y otra pelirroja.

Tenía los ojos bien abiertos y apenas pudo llevar acabo todos los modeles que le había enseñado su padre para presentarse y recibir educadamente a los invitados.

―Buenas noches ―saludó con cortesía el hombre de cabello rubio.

El señor Fernandes se dedicó a ver a los invitados: la mujer de cabello blanco sonrió a todos los presentes, observó su vientre y la forma en que se aferraba con firmeza del brazo del hombre rubio, supuso que eran el matrimonio del que habían estado hablando, y su mirada se desvió al lado contrario; recorrió el rostro de los invitados con su mirada, para descubrir que la pelirroja de medio día, ese color de cabello era único e imposible de reconocer, estaba ahí.

Cuando le contaron sobre los invitados, le hablaron sobre amigos íntimos y un matrimonio. Por lo que pensó que solo serían dos personas. Pero grato fue saber que no era así.

Las señoritas Ultear y Meredy, se habían presentado y saludado con los recién llegados. Había puesto demasiada atención, agudizó su oído, para escuchar sus nombres, sobre todo el de aquella mujer.

Los invitados eran el matrimonio Dreyar ―Laxus y su esposa Mirajane― y la señorita Erza Scarlet. Los nombres podían ser bastante acertados. Hasta eso era perfecto en ella.

―Él es el señor Fernandes ―por fortuna, reaccionó rápido y pudo hacer una reverencia hacia las mujeres que tenía enfrente.

 **~O~**

La velada transcurría amena y de una forma bastante natural como si todos los invitados, se conocieran de toda la vida. Todos estaban reunidos en la sala, pero se habían formado dos grupos para hablar sobre diversos temas, mientras que de un lado los caballeros se dedicaban a hablar de política y los negocios de sus fincas, las damas compartían su propia discusión sobre poesía.

―¿Alfred Tennyson? ―la señorita Milkovich había lanzado la cuestión y rápidamente, había tenido como respuesta un asentimiento ―oh, señorita Scarlet, le contaré que en esta habitación, usted no es la única gran admiradora del autor.

La pelirroja parpadeó con curiosidad, todos conocían mínimo una obra de Alfred Tennyson, por lo que encontraba sumamente particular la exclamación de asombro que hacia segundos atrás, la señorita Milkovich había otorgado.

―Bueno, Alfred Tennyson fue un representante poético que le dio fuerza a su época. Creo que todos los presentes al menos han leído uno de sus poemas.

Afirmó moviendo la cabeza. ―Le doy toda la razón, señorita Scarlet ―sonrió ―pero yo me refiero a que… ―calló de repente ―mejor se lo muestro, no habrá palabra alguna que le haga justicia a lo que trato de decirle.

Todas las mujeres reunidas acompañaron con la mirada los movimientos de la señorita Milkovich; desde cómo se levantaba del lugar donde estaba sentada hasta como daba unos pasos para acercarse a la zona donde los caballeros estaban reunidos.

―Oh, disculpen que interrumpa su conversación, pero necesito la presencia del señor Fernandes en el círculo conformado por las damas ―sonrió amable. Los hombres se habían puesto de pie cuando la dama se acercó a ellos, por lo que la señorita Milkovich solo tuvo que extender su brazo para apuntar hacia donde estaban reunidas todas las mujeres ―nos encontramos conversando sobre poesía. Un tema que puede atraer muchas opiniones distintas, ¿Puede acompañarme señor?

―Por supuesto, no puedo hacerlas esperar ―el caballero ofreció su brazo para que lo tomara y ambos caminaran hacia donde se encontraban reunidas las damas.

―Señor Fernandes, ¿podría contarnos quién es su poeta favorito y cuál su obra preferida?

―Puedo responder a lo primero, pero lo segundo es un poco complicado ―habiéndose acercado lo suficiente, ambos dejaron de caminar ―me resulta difícil elegir una sola obra de Alfred Tennyson.

―Qué curioso ―las miradas se centraron la persona que acaba de hablar ―es la segunda ocasión en esta noche que escuchamos ese comentario.

El señor Fernandes abrió los ojos con sorpresa al oír lo que la muy entusiasta señora Dreyar le comentaba.

―Al parecer la señorita Scarlet y el señor Fernandes son tan admiradores de las obras de Alfred Tennyson que comparten su opinión en que les es imposible tener una favorita, porque todas les gustan ―la señora Fullbuster se unía a la conversación para explicar el dato curioso ―Juvia y _su_ señor comparten muchas opiniones en cuanto a poesía y literatura ―confesó sonriente y dirigiendo su mirada llena de amor hacia su marido. Era una profunda y eterna enamorada.

Carraspeó para tratar de evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. ― _Circumstance_ ―agregó, sin dar mucho detalle, aunque todos sabían lo que con una palabra quería demostrar ―" _Two children in two neighbor villages playing mad pranks along the heathy leas; two strangers meeting at a festival; two lovers whispring by an orchard wall; two lives bound fast in one with goldes ease…"_ ―citó textualmente el poema favorito de su esposa.

―Es un buen poema, no lo discuto ―el señor Fernandes habló ―pero mi persona es incapaz de escoger uno.

―Oh, vamos… ¿no quieren compartir un fragmento de alguna de sus poesías?

Ambos parecieron meditarlo durante unos minutos.

― _The sailor boy_ ―finalmente se había decidido por uno y como era una mujer apasionado, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo ante poder hablar y debatir acerca de uno de sus temas favoritos: poesía. Y no cualquiera, sino de uno de los autores que más admiraba.

 _―"He rose at dawn and, fired with hope, shot o'er the seething harbor-bar and reach'd the ship and caught the rope, and whistled to the morning star."_

La señorita Scarlet mandó su vista hacia el hombre que acaba de recitar la primera parte del poema del que ella iba a hablar. Se sentía extraño, todo mundo conocía la poesía de Tennyson, pero había algo en su pronunciación que le hacía pensar que él veía más de lo que la gente normal en aquellas palabras.

Era sorpresivo y pudo arrancarle un leve sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tuvo el valor de mandar su vista hacia él, curiosa por saber si sus pensamientos eran certeros, y en su mirada encontró algo más que pasión por las letras… ese ímpetu era algo más. Había mucha pasión y esta se desbordaba conforme hablaba.

Bien podía sentirse cohibida ante ese nuevo hombre que se cruzaba por su vida.

 **~O~**

¿Qué sabía de la mujer pelirroja que había visto a medio día en el mercado? Hasta ese momento, su nombre: la señorita Erza Scarlet, que era íntima amiga del matrimonio Fullbuster, que le gustaba la poesía, que tenían al mismo autor como favorito y que parecía una amante empedernida de los dulces.

Luego de compartir varios versos de poemas entre todos los invitados, pasaron al comedor para dar por iniciada la cena. Una vez habiendo tomado asiento y que cada quien tuviera su plato correspondiente, iniciaron otra conversación, halagando a la señora de la casa por lo bien que pintaba la comida y lo agradable que estaba resultando la velada.

La señora Fullbuster se esforzaba en complacer y atender de la mejor manera a sus invitados. Todos le daban ese punto a su favor, ya que ella era una persona bastante amable y entregada. Nadie discutía en la buena pareja que hacía con su marido y lo afortunados que habían sido ambos en conocerse para terminar entrelazando sus vidas.

Llevaban poco tiempo de casados y se comprobaba lo felices que eran. Solos podían desearles que toda esa felicidad se multiplicara. Ambos se lo merecían luego de haber pasado por ciertas adversidades antes de su unión.

La señorita Scarlet había quedado justo enfrente de él, tomó nota mental de que había hecho pocos comentarios respecto al juego que compartían en la cena ―acertijos y adinvinazas―, porque su atención estaba puesta sobre los pastelillos que había sobre la mesa. El señor Fernandes frunció el entrecejo, preguntándose qué tenían de especiales. Se miraban deliciosos, pero no era para concentrarse totalmente en eso.

―Specto si spectas: oculis tu, non ego vero. Cerno oculis: nulli nam mihi sunt oculi. Quod si vis, sine voce loquar: nam vox tibi ―la señorita Milkovich, tras considerar que era suficiente de adivinanzas fáciles, subió el nivel de dificultad. Como toda amante de ese tipo de juegos.

Las palabras atrajeron su atención, por lo que volvió su vista hacia los demás.

―¿Griego? ―la señora Dreyar ladeó su cabeza, reflexionando las palabras que había escuchado.

― _"Miro si miras: tú, con tus ojos, yo, en realidad, no puedo mirar con ojos: no tengo ojos. Y, si quieres, hablaré sin voz: tú sí tienes voz."_ ―agregó poco después.

―Es difícil, es la mejor adivinanza de Ul ―Meredy agregó con timidez, sabía que ella, el señor Fernandes y el matrimonio Fullbuster, conocían la respuesta, por lo que la señorita Milkovich no les dejaba participar en el juego. Siempre que usaba esa adivinanza, era para que los demás, atinaran ―a veces ni siquiera pueden adivinar.

El aludido sonrió de manera condescendiente, lamentando no poder ayudar a los demás y después, volvió el rostro para observar a la señorita Scarlet, preguntándose si ella había descubierto la respuesta.

Sentía curiosidad por ver su rostro pensante ante la adivinanza, pero la pelirroja poca atención prestaba al juego; no tenía el entrecejo fruncido como la señora Dreyar y parecía más distraída… Descendió su vista hacia el plato donde estaban los postres, donde parecía estar toda la concentración de la señorita, y notó algo raro. ¿Había menos pastelillos o era su imaginación?

―¿Mirar con mis ojos? ¿Hablar con mi voz? ―la albina seguía dubitativa ante la adivinanza y su mirada vagaba por todo el comedor buscando la respuesta…

―¿Un espejo? ―la voz del señor Dreyar se sumó a la conversación. Sus conocidos no esperaban su participación porque era alguien bastante serio y los invitados, con el poco trato hacia él, se imaginaron lo mismo.

―Y lo respondieron bien. Los señores Dreyar ya tienen un punto ―la señorita Milkovich les sonrió, haciendo que la albina se sintiera feliz y orgullosa de su esposo.

―No habían dicho que esto era una competencia, nosotros ya sabíamos la respuesta ―tenía el ceño arrugado.

―Eso suena divertido, mi señor ―se sentía realizada y feliz por el buen ambiente de la mesa ―Juvia podría preparar un libro donde todos puedan escribir una adivinanza o un acertijo, luego se leerían en voz alta para que los demás traten de descifrarlo.

Los invitados aplaudieron la idea y acordaron que haría una contribución con firma para la próxima velada. La cena continuó en un cálido ambiente, el matrimonio Fullbuster recibió más alabanzas sobre la presentación y el sabor de los platillos que habían ofrecido, haciéndolos sentir orgullosos por los elogios.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, los invitados pasaron a servirse, procurando que las damas fueran las primeras en obtener un pastelillo. El señor Fernandes, al estar en medio de dos mujeres (la señoritas Milkovich y Meredy) se encargó de servirles su porción y cuando intentó tomar el suyo, encontró un plato vacío.

―¿Pasa algo? ―la voz de la anfitriona sonó preocupada y ante el silencio, se dedicó a observar cada detalle de la mesa… cada persona en la mesa tenía un postre servido, salvo el señor Fernandes.

―No se preocupe ―su voz se quebró ante la vergüenza, lo que menos quería era ser una molestia para sus amigos que amablemente lo recibían.

Sabía que como anfitriona siempre tenía que ser atenta. Y aunque su mundo interno estaba horrorizado por la gran falla del servicio, sonrió ampliamente. ―Disculpen un segundo a Juvia ―mantuvo su sonrisa y llamó al servicio.

El señor Fullbuster, consciente de que el silencio de la mesa podía arruinar la velada planeada por su esposa, hizo lo posible por encargarse de eliminar las tensiones al hablar sobre alguna trivialidad, logrando de forma milagrosa, que tampoco era el mejor anfitrión y ni socializar era una de sus mejores cualidades, de eso se encargaba su esposa, que los invitados retomaran el flujo de conversación que había en la mesa.

Pero ahí estaba la señorita Scarlet, saboreando con discreción su postre y oyendo, porque estaban cerca de ella, las indicaciones que la señora Fullbuster daba: _«tomar más pastelillos del otro cesto»._ Y ella conocía bien ese otro cesto e hizo lo mejor que pudo para contenerse.

A cabo de menos de un minuto, el nuevo plato de postres fue puesto sobre la mesa.

―En el nombre de mi señor y de Juvia ―el aludido prestó atención a la anfitriona ―le pedimos una gran disculpa, señor Fernandes. Juvia le confiesa que ella es quien se encarga de preparar los postres ―la anfitriona se mantenía serena y con una sonrisa en su rostro ―hornear es una de las actividades que más le gustan a Juvia y cuando lo hace, prepara muchos postres ―el invitado se enderezó, estaba incómodo por la atención ―pero esta noche hubo un error en la repartición… Juvia ruega que los disculpe y le pide, si es usted tan amable, probar uno de los postres que Juvia preparó para sus invitados.

―¡No, no se preocupen! ―levantó las manos como rendición, mostrando que él no juzgaría y ni criticaría algo. Era una persona modesta y una nimiedad que a todo mundo puede pasarlo, no arruinaría ni la noche y menos la amistad. No era tan estricto con los detalles.

―Cuando pruebe uno de los postres de Juvia, va olvidar todo señor Fernandes. Son los mejores.

Debido a la presión, que pesaba más ser descortés con la amabilidad de todos, tomó un pastelito con sus manos. ―No sabía que la señora cocinaba ―sonrió afablemente, dispuesto a eliminar tensiones.

―Solo los postres, porque a mi señor le gustan ―respondió sonriente ―y Juvia hace todo lo que puede para que su señor sea feliz.

Sonrió como respuesta y no añadió más, a sabiendas que todos esperaban que probara el pastel para que ese problema quedara en el pasado.

Y cerca de toda esa expectativa estaba la señorita Scarlet, viendo con recelo la escena… viendo sus pasteles irse con otra persona que no era ella.

* * *

 **Pasaron 84 años para que yo sacara el gruverza...**

Anotaciones importantes.

―Nunca en mi vida había escrito un libro de época y pese a leer obras de este estilo, yo soy un amateur, si tienen alguna observación de la narrativa: si es necesario que escriba "Señor Fernandes" en vez de Jellal, márquenloooooo xD

―Sigo leyendo artículos. No soy una experta en el tema, me esforcé y si me enfrascaba en un 100%, la verdad nunca lo iba a sacar. Traté de ser realista y no meter tanto detalle… al grado de que solo tendré cinco capítulos. Bueno, espero que los demás no sean tan pesados como este, como hubo muchas introducciones a personajes pues quedó así. xDD

―Según la Wikipedia Alfred Tennyson fue el autor (poeta) más importante en la literatura victoriana y pues quise meterlo aquí XD

―El poema dicho por Gray es: **Circumstance** y el citado por el jerza es **: The sailor boy.**

―Por la época y eso, me causó conflicto el diálogo de Juvia. Yo amo su tercera persona y sus Gray-sama. :x pero para ajustarlo al fic, cambié eso por "mi señor" y hay fluctuaciones entre su forma de hablar. Me odio por eso xDDDDD

―Mucha influencia sobre las lecturas de Sabastu: Multipairing. ¿Miraxus? ¿REAAAAAALLY? xD ¿YO? Como este fic es para ella, pensé en todas las cosas que le gustan para adecuarlo más a ella y como mi OTP es el gruvia, pues lo tenía que meter y fueron de gran ayuda para unir a los principales.

―También, la parte gruvia es para lightblue. Cuando armé el fic y se lo contaba, me pidió la parte gruvia. Y dije, bueno estaría bien darle ese regalo de cumpleaños ―que es hoy―, pero luego entré en crisis, el día de ayer, porque no pude escribir lo que iba a escribir en dos días (la segunda mitad) y caí en cuenta que no era un buen regalo para ella porque no es gruvia en un 100% D=. Aunque se lo dedico y creo que esto quedará como detalle de cumple: ¡FELICIDADES! VALES MIL. XD

―Gracias por leer, agradecería los comentarios, críticas y sugerencias.

 **PRIMERA EDICIÓN 10/01/2018**


	2. La amistad del pastel

**Notas de autor:** Decidí terminar esta historia y le meteré turbo. Es mi prioridad y trataré de actualizarla semanalmente. Total. Solo serán 6 capítulos. Es mi nuevo desafío pokemon: llenar de jerzy jerzy a Sabastu. Aunque el gruvia hace lo que quiere conmigo T_T, aunque es pesada de escribir y me quiera arrancar los pelos por el vocabulario empleado y como no, también es pesada de leer xD así que: ¡GRACIAS POR EL APOYO A LOS TRES VALIENTES QUE ME COMENTARON XD!  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.

* * *

 **Para Sabastu:** Gracias por desflorar el fic XD fue el destino que tú llegaras primero: destapa el champagne, apaga las luces, dejemos las velas encendidas y afuera las heridas (? debo decir que después de que desfloraste mi fic, me aterraba que no aparecieras después (? Pero lo hiciste :x llamaste y pediste otra cita 7u7)r así que aquí tienes la continuación y es pa' ti *corazones* insisto, espero que te hagas adicta al gruverza xD que trato de ser equilibrada con las escenas de ambos, pero mis personajes hacen lo que quieren D=

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Capítulo II: La amistad del pastel**

* * *

Era una novedosa sorpresa que la señora Fullbuster horneara ella misma los pastelillos y pese a su nivel de clase social, era pasatiempo que le agradaba y bendita fuera por ser tan buena en ello.

Después de culminar la cena, los invitados se habían dedicado a halagar, sin exagerar para no perder credibilidad, las buenas cualidades culinarias que la señora poseía. El señor Fernandes había comprendido con rapidez la discreta renuencia de los presentes en cederle su postre ―quitando el hecho de que era una descortesía a los anfitriones―, cayendo en cuenta que no eran alucinaciones suyas; él también hubiera entrado en conflicto interno. Pero habiendo probado el agregado de cena, pudo ponerse en los zapatos de todos aquellos que ya los habían probado y _en los zapatos, también, de aquellos que secretamente robaban los pastelillos._

Una discreta sonrisa se formó en sus labios. La señorita Scarlet era la adorable culpable del pequeño altercado del festín en la casa de los Fullbuster. Y tras haber probado el pastel, podía comprender las razones que la llevaron a eso. Quizás él también lo hubiera hecho y tampoco se arrepentiría de hacerlo. Cabía destacar el hecho que todos se habían quedado cortos al describir el sabor del postre, y quizás alguien de los presentes podía dar un cumplido mucho más acertado, a su juicio…

Se vio obligado a mandar su vista hacia la pelirroja, por curiosidad y por el deseo de ver en primera instancia su reacción, incluso en busca de un tema de conversación con ella acerca de la adulación más acertada para la cena. Tenía la cuestión perfecta: _"Si Alfred Tennyson pudiera probar los postres de la señora Fullbuster, ¿Qué diría?"_

No obstante, para su sorpresa encontró un semblante bastante diferente al que su mente ideó; la señorita Erza Scarlet apretaba con su mano uno de los cubiertos que estaban en la mesa, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y su expresión evocaba a una inenarrable ironía: ni las mejores metáforas de Alfred Tennyson podían describir la ira que sus ojos color marrón proyectaba y tampoco le podían hacer justicia a _lo bien_ que lucía de esa forma.

Era tan viva como el color de su cabello. Por algo su tono era mucho más subido, más fuerte, que el rojo. Estaba en otra dimensión.

La señorita Scarlet era un nuevo y apasionado poema que ansiaba leer. _Y quizás se convertiría en su favorito._

Y en cambio ella, apretaba la cuchara con fuerza para no brincarle encima y reclamarle su frívola conducta. Había muchas cosas que ella no podía perdonar y una de ellas era que las personas fueran malagradecidas. Así como lo era él.

Erza pensaba que era un niño rico y quejumbroso, capaz de poner casi en revolución a sus amigos por un postre faltante. Sinceramente era una gran razón: postre. Delicioso postre hecho por Juvia, pero eso no justificaba su ingratitud con los Fullbuster. Porque en vez de mostrar gratitud por la cena, la grata bienvenida y todas las atenciones que le habían ofrecido, él miraba los pequeños fallos y los volvía grandes. Era un exagerado.

Otra cosa que Erza no podía tolerar era a los ladrones… y ese niño llorón, rico y quejumbroso le había robado sus postres. Juvia lo único que había hecho era comportarse a la altura y taparle la boca con su habilidad de anfitriona para resolver pequeños fallos…

Sentía que la buena imagen que había proyectado horas atrás, se derrumbaba… Había sido tan perfecto en cuanto a poesía, pero las cosas dieron un radical giro.

 **~O~**

―Juvia no se explica que pasó para que la repartición de los pasteles no fuera proporcional ―susurró apenada. Caminaba del brazo de su marido y guiaban a los invitados a una sala de juegos para que pudieran descansar después de haber terminado la cena ―Nancy no comete errores y Juvia está segura de haber dicho la cantidad correcta.

Quiso decir que no debía mortificarse por algo que ya estaba resuelto y que claramente todos los invitados habían olvidado y otra parte de él, trató de ayudarla a encontrar la explicación a todo porque si se encontraba el fallo, podían remediarlo y evitar que volviera a pasar. Así que se auxilió de la lógica para que diera por finalizado su casi bochornoso altercado.

Como el hombre sensato que era, buscó explicaciones dentro de su mente: un simple error de cálculo, haber escuchado mal la cifra, no terminar de repartir y luego olvidar, tal vez alguien se había comido uno…

 _Erza…_

Ella podía ser la culpable. No, era la única culpable. Y más cuando la tentación estaba tan cerca de su alcance. Y la pelirroja era lo suficientemente astuta como para sentarse justo al frente de donde los postres estaban colocados. Además, que era débil ante el dulce. Aún no era el momento para tratar eso, ya vería su oportunidad.

El señor Fullbuster se guardó su observación hasta después de que la velada se dio por terminada: hasta el momento en que los invitados anunciaron que era hora de retirarse. Entre más lo pensaba, más se miraba sospechosa: su silencio mientras trataban de adivinar en la cena, ¿Erza quedarse sin participar? ¡Jamás! A menos que tuviera sus manos y boca ocupadas en robar y eliminar las pruebas… y poco había hablado después… Eso solo lo conducía algo: estaba incómoda.

―Erza…

La aludida ladeó el rostro. ―¿Si?

Achicó los ojos. Tenía escrito en la frente la palabra: " _Culpable"_ con enormes letras mayúsculas.

―¿No hay algo que deseas confesar?

Antes de responder puso la misma cara que él. Ambos se retaban y ninguno cedía. ―No ―dijo, aunque pensó que sí tenía algo que decir. _Mucho que decir,_ pero era inocente hasta que se demostrara lo contrario. Además, Gray no había sido muy claro con ella ―¿de qué me estás hablando?

Mantuvo su severa postura y estiró su cuello para acercarse a ella. Gruñó. ―¿Algo referente a la cena?

―Estuvo deliciosa, si es que te refieres a eso. Ya sabes la opinión que tengo sobre los cocineros de esta casa ―fue ahí donde Erza desvió por un segundo la mirada ―también sabes que soy la admiradora número uno de los postres de Juvia…

―Correcto y por eso tú te robaste los postres…

Y las señoritas no debía decir groserías pero… ¡Maldición! Sola se echó la soga al cuello.

―Discúlpate con Juvia ―dijo con exigencia.

―¿Pero por qué? ―infló sus mejillas, haciéndose la inocente.

El señor Fullbuster fijó con mayor intensidad sus ojos en Erza, quien estaba cayendo en cuenta, por primera vez, de que su travesura pudo perjudicar la mágica velada que su amiga había planeado.

La señorita Scarlet era impulsiva y un tanto torpe en cuanto a ese tipo de situaciones se tratara. No pensaba las cosas dos veces antes de actuar y era inocente en ese aspecto, porque ella no buscaba lastimar a nadie, era demasiado noble y justa para hacer algo de esa índole. Pero si frente a ella ponían su mayor debilidad, simplemente su mente se volvía blanco y actuaba de forma incorrecta: no miraba atrás y ni calculaba las consecuencias, ella lo hacía y ya.

Parte de la noche había estado ansiado comer pastel y otra parte había estado repudiando al señor Fernandes por robarse uno de los pastelillos de su cesta. Aunque, ahora que Gray ponía las cartas sobre la mesa… era su culpa, porque ella robó de los postres que se les ofrecían equitativamente a los invitados. Juvia lo único que hizo fue reponer algo que ella había arruinado.

Dicho de esa forma… la antagónica era ella y no el señor Fernandes. Por ella se derivó el hurto a _su mafia._

Y como se decía por ahí: ladrón que robaba a ladrón tenía cien años de perdón.

―Mi señor... ―la voz se Juvia interrumpió a ambos.

―Bien... ―suspiró, Gray seguía insistiendo con la mirada y como Juvia se sumó, se sintió peor. Era orgullosa, pero su orgullo no estaba por encima de sus amigos.

―¿Pasa algo? ―sonrió, aunque tanta seriedad le daba miedo.

Para ninguno de los dos pasó desapercibido que Juvia llevaba en sus manos un cesto de postres, cumpliendo así con su parte dentro de esa _"mafia",_ aumentando así la indignación de su marido y el remordimiento de su amiga.

―Erza tiene algo que confesarte…

Su rostro se puso rojo y agachó la mirada. ―Yo… Y-o lo siento, Juvia ―apretó sus manos en forma de puños ―yo no resistí a los pastelillos que estaban frente a mí y me los comí a escondidas ―la señora Fullbuster parpadeó confundida ―no fue un error de cálculo, fue mi culpa… yo los robé.

 **~O~**

Una vez que el matrimonio Dreyar y la señorita Scarlet habían pasado a retirarse, debido a las insistencias de descanso de Laxus a su esposa por su embarazo, los Fullbuster volvieron con el resto de sus invitados, que estaban próximos a irse.

―He quedado encantada con Mira ―exclamó feliz.

¿Mira? ¿Ultear ya le decía así a la señora Dreyar? ¿En cuestión de dos o tres horas ya eran íntimas amigas? Jellal estaba incrédulo por la confianza creciente entre ambas mujeres.

―La señorita Scarlet es muy simpática también ―Meredy agregó. La señorita Milkovich le dio la razón.

―Ella es un poco más seria, estuvo callada mucho tiempo. Cambió totalmente de un momento a otro… ―dio su observación, algo consternada por el cambio repentino. A primera instancia le pareció una mujer vivaz y valiente, pero durante la cena, estuvo seria y aburrida.

Juvia rió alegre. ―La señorita Scarlet es alguien bastante divertida ―habló ―es tan apasionada por las cosas que puede olvidar que hay personas a su alrededor, como pasó esta noche.

Ultear arqueó una ceja, intrigada por ese comentario. El señor Fernandes agudizó su oído, dispuesto a conocer un poco más de ese escarlata enigma.

―Coincido con lo que dices, Juvia ―Ultear asintió ―cuando hablábamos de poesía, la efusión por su autor favorito era palpable. Sus ojos destellaban una intensa llama, pero durante la cena, fue como si se hubiera apagado…

―Te falta observar ―Gray se sumó a la charla.

Mordió su labio inferior. Aunque si le pensaba un poco, ella y la señorita Scarlet tenían en común el no ser ecuánimes. Ella se perdió y en sus adivinanzas y no observó más. Y al parecer, la pelirroja había pasado por lo mismo.

Atraído como si el aroma de un perfume se tratara, quiso integrarse a la conversación. Añadir algo de lo que había visto en la señorita Scarlet, que podía predecir que en cualquier momento Ultear cambiaría el ritmo de la conversación a un juego de adivinanzas acerca del misterio que envolvía la seriedad de la susodicha.

―Sin duda alguna, la señorita Scarlet estuvo bastante seria durante la cena y después de ella ―no agregó nada nuevo, pero sabía que su comentario daría pie a más preguntas.

―¿Usted notó algo, señor Fernandes?

Asintió. ―Lo suficiente como para poder afirmar que toda aquella intensa llama de la que hablas, Ultear, se enfocó en algo completamente distinto a la conversación de la mesa. Esto era algo literalmente tangible y que cada uno disfrutó a su manera… Y la señorita Scarlet lo hizo con mayor intensidad que todos nosotros ―sonrió bobamente, de verdad le hacía gracia su infantil comportamiento.

La señorita Milkovich hizo una mueca, abrumada y frustrada por no saber a lo que se referían, que la risa y las afirmaciones de Gray y Juvia, le decían que todos estaban en la misma sintonía, menos ella.

―¿Vio algo más?

Él negó. ―No por desgracia… creo que hasta aquí llega mi observación, pero me pregunto si ocurrió algo más.

―Nada de qué preocuparse ―Juvia sonrió y le restó importancia a todo el asunto.

―Nada que eso literalmente tangible y que todos disfrutamos a nuestra manera no pudiera arreglar ―el señor Fullbuster agregó, recordando la disculpa y como Juvia y Erza quedaron satisfechas tras dar una cesta de pastelillos.

―Me siento excluida de esta conversación ―su rostro reflejó indignación.

―No, por favor… señorita Milkovich no se sienta así ―Juvia agitó sus manos en el aire. Gray gruñó, sabía que eso era una mentira para que le contaran todo, su esposa era ingenua y se perturbaba ante la vaga idea de que alguno de sus invitados estuviera incómodo en su casa, obviamente se estaban aprovechando de esa bondad.

―Ul… creo que exageras ―Merdy rió nerviosa, notando la molestia de Gray.

Los caballeros guardaron silencio y Juvia se apresuró al hablar. ―A lo que mi señor y Juvia se refieren es que la intensa llama de pasión de la señorita Scarlet cambió de la poesía de Alfred Tennyson a los postres que estaban sobre la mesa. Eso es lo que estamos diciendo que era " _literalmente tangible y que todos disfrutaron a su manera"._

―Oh, eran deliciosos ―aún no captaba por completo la idea ―pero la señorita Scarlet estuvo seria antes de probarlos.

Jellal soltó una pequeña risa. ¡Lo sabía! ¿Había sido ella? la señorita Milkovich volteó hacia su amigo, queriendo que le relatara la causa de su carcajeo y abrió la boca un par de veces para decir algo, pero no podía formularlo.

―La señorita Scarlet ama los pasteles.

Todo cayó de golpe: La señorita Scarlet estaba callada porque se estaba comiendo a escondidas los postres…

Cada presente en la habitación se rió ante el evento. Maravillados de la explicación tan poco usual en las veladas. Fue un evento nuevo, pero sin duda eso no le quitaba lo agradable que era para los expectantes.

―Qué simpático por parte de la señorita Scarlet ―comentó totalmente relajado, sumando algo más a la lista de eventos inusuales de Ultear. ¿Jellal riendo tan fácil? Sonrió de medio lado, ¡Apenas y se daba cuenta! El hombre estaba encantando con las gracias de la señorita.

―Cuando Juvia hornea, siempre hace un cesto de pasteles para su señor y otro para la señorita Scarlet.

―Tienen una mafia de pasteles ―puso los ojos en blanco ―y para reponer el postre faltante, tomaron uno de la cesta de Erza… lo que explica su seriedad después de la cena.

―¿Se molestó? ―la mente de la señorita Milkovich comenzaba a trabajar.

―Algo así ―respondió ―pero ya está solucionado. La señorita Scarlet por un momento consideró que el señor Fernandes era un ladrón de pasteles.

Parpadeó. ¿Cómo así? ¿Tanto amaba los pasteles como para echarle la culpa? ¿Se daba cuenta que él no robó? ¿Se daba cuenta que todo se derivó a raíz de que ella tomó un pastel del cesto de todos los invitados?

―Tienes que ir a disculparte con la señorita Scarlet ―Ultear ordenó casi de inmediato, antes de que se perdiera el tema ―no hiciste nada, lo sé. Pero no es bonito que se lleve una impresión errónea de ti o un sabor desagradable luego de conocerte ―fingió estar preocupada, aunque no era así. Ella había formado un plan, si su intuición no se equivocaba, que nunca pasaba eso, de esos dos podía salir una relación romántico.

Era consciente que los modales y la caballerosidad de Jellal, lo llevarían a seguir su orden. Y más el interés que creía ver por parte de él, en la pelirroja. ¡Listo! ¡Ahora necesitaba aliados!

―Juvia puede hornear pasteles para que se los lleve a modo de disculpa, si piensan que es adecuado.

―¡Eso es una excelente idea! ―aplaudió. Que de ahí, empezaba su plan.

* * *

Con lentitud se sentó sobre el sofá. Con delicadeza palmeó su frente y detectó que tenía gotas de sudor, las cuales trató de limpiar con suma discreción. Respiró profundo y alcanzó el vaso de agua que Nancy, el ama de llaves, le estaba ofreciendo.

―Señora, ¿Usted se siente bien? ―su voz sonó alarmada. Era una mujer mayor, sumamente fiel a la familia, la cual no podía dejar de actuar rigurosamente con los demás empleados domésticos para alcanzar la perfección dentro de las paredes de la mansión del matrimonio Fullbuster.

Y aunque fuera estricta con los de la servidumbre, tanto para Gray como para Juvia, era una mujer dedicada y que se esmeraba para que vivieran de la mejor manera. Trataba de aconsejarlos y darles su apoyo, como si fuera una abuela amorosa. Nancy había criado a Silver Fullbuster, el padre de Gray. Por eso, y por todo el cariño que sentía por ambos, con su trabaja pretendía contribuir en la felicidad del joven matrimonio.

Retiró su mano de su rostro y las entrelazó sobre sus piernas, irguiendo su postura. ―Juvia está bien, Nancy ―regaló una sonrisa torcida a todas las presentes ―no tiene de qué preocuparse.

La mujer soltó un gruñido y la vio con sospecha.

―Juvia te ves pálida ―Ultear le prestó casi la misma atención que el ama de llaves, ambas sabían que la aludida les mentía para no mortificarlas.

―Solo fue un pequeño mareo porque Juvia se puso de pie muy rápido, no es nada.

Meredy apretó los labios para no persuadir, reflexionaba que Juvia era tan considerada con los demás, que olvidaba ponerse primero. Si en verdad se sentía mal, ella no lo aceptaría con tal de no preocuparlas y "arruinarles" los planes que tenían para ese día. También, pensó en que con las presiones de Ultear y Nancy, eran suficientes para agobiarla.

Nadie la veía bien. Era un hecho, pero ¿servía acosarla hasta que lo confiese?

Ultear había optado por cambiar de estrategia. ―Bien, ¿se te pasó el mareo? ―una casi imperceptible sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Juvia asintió ―¿segura? ―ante una segunda afirmación, dio un paso hacia delante ―¿estás segura de que estás en condiciones para ir a casa de los Dreyar?

Juvia abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Nancy se le anticipó.

―Disculpe que una vieja ama de llaves se meta en su conversación, señorita Milkovich ―la mujer aclaró su garganta ―pero mi señora no se ve bien como para dar un paseo o visitar a alguien ―tenía el entrecejo fruncido. No comprendía la invitación y menos el acoso hacia su señora.

Ultear asintió sonriente, tratando de eliminar tensiones. ―Lo sé, disculpen si entendieron otra cosa, a veces soy muy atolondrada para hablar ―suspiró ―pero me refiero a que Juvia no debe ocultarnos que se siente mal, porque todas podemos verlo. Y vamos, ni Gray, ni el señor Fullbuster y ni yo misma, me perdonaría el hecho de perjudicar en tu salud, Juvia ―la joven fijó su vista en ambas mujeres ―solo te pido, que si te sientes mal, nos lo digas y nosotros cancelamos el paseo.

―Ul tiene razón Juvia. Nosotras no nos vamos a enojar porque te sientes mal.

―Pero Juvia…

―¡No te disculpes por nada! ―interrumpió ―ahora, llamemos a un médico para que te revise. ¿Te sientes mejor?

Suspiró. ―En verdad, Juvia está bien. No tienen por qué preocuparse ―sonrió ―solo es un mareo y un poco de cansancio ―confesó, las presentes asintieron ―algo pasajero, Juvia está segura que no es nada grave y por eso, Juvia les quiere pedir que sigan con sus planes para hoy, visiten a la señora Dreyar. Juvia lo que menos quiere es preocuparlas, por eso les pide que vayan y se diviertan.

―¿Pero y tú? ―Ultear se atrevió a hablar.

―Juvia se quedará aquí a descansar.

―¿Segura?

Juvia asintió. ―Juvia ya se siente mejor, solo necesita descansar y aquí está Nancy, quien puede cuidar de Juvia.

Hubo un silencio y ante la brillante y suplicante mirada de la señora Fullbuster, Ultear tuvo que ceder. Recapitulando lo que había pasado esa mañana: se había visto bien cuando ellas llegaron, en la noche habían acordado pasar a su casa para ir juntas a casa de los Dreyar, incluso había empezado a hornear y conforme a la información que tenía, esa mañana era muy ajetreada para Juvia, quien tenía el don de darse tiempo para todo.

Sin embargo, la perfecta mañana de Juvia se vio opacada por un mareo. Y ahora, estaba casi siendo enjuiciada por las tres mujeres en el salón. Horas atrás, la habían visto fuerte y activa, como era, y de repente había cambiado…

―Está bien Juvia ―cedió, una estupenda idea cruzó su mente ―pero si te vuelve el malestar, por favor manda a alguien por nosotras.

Juvia agradeció el apoyo, le hacía sentir mejor el hecho de que ellas no se detuvieran por su malestar, y dio su palabra de que les llamaría por si pasaba algo, aunque aseguró de que no pasaría a mayores.

Una vez dentro del carruaje que las transportaría hasta la mansión de los Dreyar, Meredy se acercó a Ultear para cuestionarla acerca de la decisión de dejar a Juvia, pero pronto se sintió tonta con sus dudas, ambas sabían que a Juvia le haría sentir culpable el hecho de sus planes se frustraron debido a ella.

―Quita esa cara Meredy ―Ultear sonrió para tranquilizarla ―si no me equivoco, dentro de poco el señor Fullbuster será un abuelo muy feliz ―rió maliciosa y se recargó en su asiento.

Y ella era una mujer que rara vez se equivocaba en lo que su instinto le dictaba.

 **~O~**

Cuando el señor Fullbuster y el señor Fernandes regresaron a la mansión, se encontraron con un silencio desconcertarte, considerando el factor de que se suponía había tres mujeres en casa. Ellos habían salido mientras las dejaron en casa.

Ambos hombres se vieron preocupados y avanzaron dentro de la casa.

―¿La señora y la señorita Milkovich salieron de la casa? ―preguntó Gray, apenas cuando Nancy había salido a recibirlos.

―Las señoritas Milkovich y Meredy fueron a visitar a la señora Dreyar.

Gray achicó los ojos. ―¿Y Juvia? ―cuestionó de inmediato.

La mujer agachó la mirada un segundo y luego la alzó. ―Esta mañana estaba horneando los pastelillos para la señorita Scarlet ―asintió impaciente, eso no le decía nada, a menos que quisiera decirle que Juvia seguía secuestrada en la cocina ―pero de repente, la señora se sintió mal… no tuvo energía para terminar de hornear, incluso envió a alguien al mercado para que compraran los postres hechos en la panadería ―relató.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, sintiendo como si un balde de agua fría le caía encima. Juvia era una mujer activa y para dejar de hacer su pasatiempo favorito, significaba que algo malo le había pasado. ―¿Qué es lo que tiene? ―su voz sonó preocupada y que Nancy tardara en hablar, le estaba dando miedo.

Soltó un suspiro. ―Un mareo. Estos últimos días le he notado un poco descompuesta, no ha comido bien. Hoy sintió mareada y cansada que terminó por cancelar todas sus actividades de este día para irse a recostar a su habitación.

El señor Fullbuster trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo, pero le fue imposible no soltar unas cuantas maldiciones. ―¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo? ―reclamó . Se preocupaba mucho por la salud de su esposa, antes de casarse había tenido un susto y a raíz de ese acontecimiento, porque no quería volver a pasar por ahí, trataba esos asuntos con sumo cuidado y precaución, eso Nacy lo sabía bien―. ¿Ya vino un médico a verla?

El ama de llaves negó rotundamente. ―La señora no me dejó ―Gray despeinó su cabello con frustración, dando unos bruscos y descontrolados pasos hacia delate.

―No Nancy, cuando Juvia esté enferma o le ocurra algo, es su deber llamarme aunque ella no quiera ―suspiró y comenzó a caminar apurado ―por favor, manda por el médico, que venga de inmediato.

La señora asintió mientras se disculpaba y se dirigía a cumplir su orden.

 **~O~**

Presuroso abrió la puerta se su habitación y de inmediato detectó a su esposa tendida sobre la cama, quien al verlo entrar con rapidez, se incorporó sentándose con la espalda recargada, en su totalidad, en la cabecera de la cama.

―Mi señor… ―Juvia susurró débilmente.

Gray se sentó a su lado y acarició su mejilla con dulzura. ―¿Cómo te sientes?

―Juvia está mejor ―sonrió para asegurar su condición y acurrucándose sobre su palma.

Incrédulo entrecerró los ojos. Estaba receloso de lo que decía y midiendo su comportamiento para averiguar la verdad. ―Estoy enojado con usted, Juvia ―la mujer frunció el entrecejo, alterada e incrédula de lo que su esposo había mencionado ―enfermarse y no llamarme, no querer ver a un médico y ahora ¿mentirme? ―reprochó. Que la conocía mejor que nadie y no la miraba bien, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y bajo ellos había ojeras. Ver su condición, que ella tratara de ocultarlo, solo aumentaban su culpa. Él había prometido cuidarla y estaba fallando.

Contuvo el aliento. ―Juvia no quería preocuparlo, tampoco pretendía estropear su salida con el señor Fernandes ―musitó débil, apartando la vista para evitar llorar, lo que menos soportaba era que su señor se molestara con ella ―solo que Juvia pensó que no era nada, que pronto se le pasaría.

Retiró su mano de su mejilla para tomar la de ella. Nada le conmovía más que las lágrimas de su esposa, por lo que decidió cambiar el tono de su voz y tratar de ser mucho más suave y benevolente con ella. El enojo no la haría sentir mejor, y él tampoco se sentía bien estando enojado con ella.

Tragó en seco cuando la mujer levantó el rostro para verlo. Vio que unas traviesas lágrimas se escurrían por sus mejillas. ―Sabes que no existe nada, presente o pasado, que ponga antes que a ti, Juvia.*

Asintió y apretó los labios. A esas alturas era imposible cortar su llanto. Estaba conmocionada, sabía que sus palabras eran totalmente ciertas y que desde aquella vez que cayó enferma, él se preocupaba mucho por ella. Por eso, se sentía peor.

―Juvia lo sabe… pero…

―Por favor, no llores ―se removió para acercarse a ella, en un rápido movimiento tomó ambas manos de la mujer y le hizo mantener su vista fija en su rostro. Se golpeó mentalmente por hacerla llorar, se convertía en otro hombre cuando se preocupaba y era incapaz de pensar con claridad ―perdón ―era doloroso ver como sus ojos no dejaban de lagrimear.

Juvia negó. ―No, no, no… perdone a Juvia. Juvia no ha sido una buena esposa porque solo preocupa a su señor ―sabía perfecto que más que enfado con ella, era mortificación.

Refutó lo dicho negando con la cabeza. ―Por favor… no vuelvas a decir eso ―se detuvo a observar su semblante ―ya alguien fue por el médico, no debe tardar en llegar… ―sonrió para apaciguarla.

Dicho y hecho, la señora Fullbuster no había alcanzado a responder porque el llamado de la puerta de su habitación, les interrumpió. Gray se puso de pie de inmediato, se quedó a un lado de su esposa y no tardó en preguntar quién era.

Cuando Nancy anunció al médico, y rápidamente dio la orden para que pasaran, no había más tiempo que perder.

El médico era un hombre larguirucho y de cabello negro, conocido en Magnolia. Y tras saludar educadamente, se dedicó a hacer preguntas de todo tipo a Juvia, quien, en presencia de su marido, respondió y describió cómo se sentía. Hubo ciertas interrupciones del señor Fullbuster, el cual añadía las observaciones que Nancy le había dado.

El médico asentía conforme hablaban y después de haber escuchado todo lo que le describían, se dedicó a hacer una serie de preguntas, que no hicieron más que ponerlos alertas.

―¿Ha estado devolviendo la comida?

La señora Fullbuster asintió.

―¿Siente náuseas con los olores?

Otro asentimiento. Cada vez eran más afirmaciones y ante la ignorancia, no pudo hacer más que arrugar el entrecejo, preocupado y bastante asustado.

―¿Hace cuánto ha estado sintiendo esto?

―Juvia no lo sabe con exactitud… tampoco es mucho tiempo, solo lo suficiente como para pensar que algo no cayó bien en el estómago.

Hubo una pausa y tras una pose analítica, añadió una observación. ―Esta mañana, dice, estaba horneando y tras el aroma de los alimentos sintió náuseas ―Gray apretó la mandíbula, se sentía culpable ¿Desde cuándo su esposa se sentía enferma y él no se daba cuenta? ¿Qué si era algo grave y de nuevo no podía hacer nada? ―luego fue el mareo y decidió guardar cama.

Expectante alternó la vista en su marido y buscó su mano para apretarla, temerosa, y a la vez, decidida a transmitirle optimismo. Él podía estar igual o peor que ella.

Ninguno se atrevió a preguntar qué lo tenía tan callado, qué era lo que Juvia tenía o si era grave. Y luego de unos minutos eternos para el matrimonio, el hombre rompió el silencio.

―Todo lo relatado por usted, señora. Me lleva a una sola conclusión… ―sus corazones latían fuerte ―¡Felicidades! ―ninguno de los dos esperaba esa palabra y no reaccionaban ante las prolongadas pausas del médico ―usted está esperando un hijo.

 **~O~**

El alma le volvió al cuerpo y ahora éste parecía demasiado pequeño como para contener toda la alegría que daban las palabras del médico: ¡Un hijo! ¡Un hijo! Juvia estaba esperando un hijo de él.

Su mujer había chillado emocionada y con la mano disponible, trató de reprimir su exclamación alegre. Una sonrisa, espontánea por el momento, se había dibujado en su rostro y claro, no podía borrarla. Sus mejillas dolerían más tarde, pero no importaba: ¡Serían padres!

El médico había dado unas importantes recomendaciones y le había ordenado a Juvia guardar reposo durante unas semanas. Gray tuvo que llamarle a Nancy para que estuviera atenta a las instrucciones médicas acerca de la alimentación que Juvia debía mantener durante su embarazo. Incluso, para que se diera por aludida con los demás cuidados.

La mujer se había puesto feliz al escuchar que la señora estaba esperando un hijo y había dado su palabra que personalmente se encargaría de las comidas. Todos querían que Juvia estuviera bien y que recobrara su fuerza, que su estado era un poco delicado, nada grave había reiterado en muchas ocasiones el doctor, pero eran necesario ciertos cuidados especiales.

Una vez solos, no pudieron ni hablarse. Se veían embobados y sonrientes. Sus miradas lo decían todo, las palabras estaban de más. La había abrazado y besado en repetidas ocasiones, había susurrado un par de veces la palabra "gracias" y Juvia había hecho lo mismo, agregando que su mayor felicidad era darle un hijo y verlo tan feliz.

El señor Fullbuster, controlando la euforia, le había pedido cuidarse y ser sincera, informarle de cualquier malestar por más mínimo que fuera. Y se había prometido a él mismo, ser mucho más atento con ella.

Estaba dispuesto a mimarla todo lo que fuera necesario, se lo merecía, con tal de hacerla feliz. ―¿Puedo hacer algo por _mi señora_?

Completamente en las nubes, asintió. Feliz. Muy feliz de todo y de la vida, de su vida, de su marido. Gray variaba mucho la forma de llamarle; a veces era Juvia y otras le decía _"mi señora",_ y cada vez que pronunciaba la segunda, sentía mariposas revoloteando en su estómago, siempre reaccionaba como si fuera la primera vez que le llamaba así.

―¿Puede quedarse con Juvia en cama? ―el médico le había ordenado reposo absoluto, tres días. Y si su marido la acompañaba, sería más feliz todavía.

* * *

Había estado nervioso, moviendo su pierna de arriba abajo. No tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando y su bondadoso corazón le hacía preguntarse qué pasaba con sus amigos. Solo cuando había escuchado la voz del médico y de Nancy, quienes bajaban por las escaleras se puso de pie y caminó hacia ellos.

Vio a la severa mujer con lágrimas asomándose por sus ojos y eso incrementó su preocupación, pero luego de pensarlo y ver bien… notaba que estaba aparentemente tranquila y feliz. No se escuchaba nada que detonara malas noticias. Al contrario.

Nancy cerró la puerta y con una amplia sonrisa y antes de que regresara a sus actividades, Jellal se arrimó a preguntar sobre qué pasaba y la mujer, canturreó feliz que pasaba lo mejor que podía pasar. Él no lo supo hasta después, pero se sintió contagiado por la alegría y el canto del ama de llaves.

Solo cuando Gray bajó, aún más sonriente que la empleada doméstica, entendió absolutamente todo: la contagiosa alegría, la armonía y la placidez. Por supuesto que dio sus felicitaciones y cuando el señor Fullbuster le explicó las peticiones de su esposa, para ambos, no le quedó más que cumplir con lo que una dama pedía.

Mientras que el señor Fullbuster se quedaría con ella, él tenía que cumplir con la misión: _"hacer las paces con la señorita Scarlet",_ y para ello, era guiado hacia la casa de la pelirroja, llevaba los pastelillos que Nancy le había dado e iba dispuesto a disculparse por algo que no había hecho, pero que era su deber enmendar.

Una vez que la empleada doméstica vociferó su visita, la pelirroja asomó su rostro y la notó incrédulo por su presencia en esa casa.

―Buenos días, señorita Scarlet.

Achicó los ojos, recelosa de su visita. ―Buenos días ―dijo por fin ―¿se le ofrece algo en especial?

El señor Fernandes sonrió amenamente. ―Vengo en son de paz ―levantó el cesto que cargaba para mostrárselo. Alcanzó a ver que su hostil expresión fue cambiando por una mucho más agradable, pero renuente a ceder. Sonriente prosiguió hablando ―un pajarillo me contó que usted está algo molesta con mi persona y vine a pedir disculpas.

Los ojos marrones de Erza se fueron ampliando, conforme descubría la razón de su visita: ¿Venía a traerle pastelillos a modo de disculpa? ¡Eso podía ser casi una ofensa! ¿Qué clase de hombre se suponía que era? ¡A quién engañaba! Era el mejor de todos. ¿Creía que iba a poder ponerle atención con semejante distracción? Pues no, no iba poder estar atenta.

Era una idea imbécil, pero a la vez era la mejor idea del universo.

Era una forma deliciosa y dulce de disculparse. Se lo concedía. Pero… tenía una imagen y un orgullo que mantener, por más pasteles que le trajera, no iba a ser fácil. _Según ella._ Estaba bien, solo un poco más y sacaría banderas blancas.

―La señora Fullbuster sugirió que podía traer esto.

Se refería al contenido del cesto. Erza, con nervios, tragó saliva y trató de resistirse. ¿Juvia había vuelto a hornear? ¡Claro! Ahora la idea parecía mucho mejor. Más exquisita y quiso mandar al diablo su digna imagen. ¿Cómo resistirse? ¿Cómo?

Jellal sabía que los pastelillos no eran los horneados por la señora Fullbuster, pero si no dejaba entrever que era una preparación ―que tampoco había mentido―, la señorita Scarlet no iba a dejar pasarlo y quizás, su visita resultaría infructífera.

Erza desactivó toda su resistencia y disminuyó los niveles de discordia. ―Bueno, si Juvia horneó todo eso, no podemos desairarla ―fue una invitación. Digna de alguien supuestamente indignada.

Pero nadie le creía, no estaba en su naturaleza guardar rencores. Lo había perdonado desde la noche, pero todo fuera por los pasteles.

Colocaron el cesto sobre una mesa y Erza mandó por café para acompañarlo. Ambos se habían sentado, sin hablar mucho se dispuso a descubrir la canasta. Se saboreó en cuanto vio los montones de pasteles que contenía. Tomó uno y tuvo la cortesía de compartir, total él estaba ahí para hacer las paces con ella. Igual, le había parecido agradable hasta que el crimen se dio cita.

Encantada de la vida probó el pastelillo que había tomado. No tardó ni dos segundos en poder diferenciar el sabor.

― _Crème sorcière…_ ―musitó, haciendo que el caballero que la acompañaba sonriera.

* * *

 **Tehehehe. Lo dejó aquí para poder tejer todo en el siguiente capítulo cómo verán, el Jerza apenas se está queriendo coser, acabo de ponerle agua al arroz, prácticamente. Jellal ya tiene buena impresión de ella, ahora falta que Erza se forme una y lo dejé de culpar. xDD ´Fue intento de humor, por cierto. xD El gruvi gruvi ya está servidito en la mesa, por eso me consume más XDDD y según yo estaba equilibrado. En fin, ahora algunas explicaciones:**

 _―"No existe nada presente o pasado que ponga antes que a ti"_ es una frase dicha por Dean Winchester en la temporada 8 de supernatural.

―El chiste de la "creme sorciere" se revelará en el siguiente capítulo. Es de origen francés. xDDD

―Muchos saltos y fluctuaciones. Me odio por ello.

Ahora los reviews: _**sabastu x2:**_ gracias por desflorar y llamar al día siguiente 7u7)r xD me da vergüenza decirlo pero tendrás que esperar un poco más por esta relación porque me estoy yendo Little by Little D: que la jerzadoradora número uno lo adore es más de lo que puedo pedir *O* con eso me doy por bien servida y fangirleooooo *O* Gracias por comentarlo =D _**Lightblue:**_ has hecho dibujos de este fic? XDD tengo que verlos? XDDD OMG xD gracias por lo del vocabulario, no me había dado cuenta xDD me proyecté, creo. Sabía que tú entenderías el mensaje oculto tras "mi señora" estos conejitos ya empezaron a procrear, dales tiempo 7u7)r xDDD Silver será feliz :x Ultear es bruja :x _**Sakom:**_ siento el dolor de cabeza. Créeme que a mí todavía me duele xDDD gracias por comentar. Aquí siempre habrá pastelillos de por medio.

 **EDITADO 10/01/2018**


	3. La alianza del pastel

**Notas de autor:** Dije que mi prioridad era terminar lo más pronto posible esta historia y aquí voy yo. :x Ahora sí todo es mucho jerzy jerzy porque, como lo vengo diciendo, como eran desconocidos tenía que trabajar con ellos en las impresiones, en su historia hasta formar una alianza romántica 7u7)r  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. El jerza es de Sabastu, yo solo la complazco ~A,A~

* * *

 **Sabastu:** Arigato por darle amor a tu fic. Él está feliz y se está cuidando de no quedar embarazado D: te tengo una buena noticia. Ya se está horneando el jerzy jerzy. PD: Por el Jerzy de chocolate que te debo, encuentra el mensaje oculto. :x

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Capítulo III: La alianza del pastel**

* * *

―Entonces Juvia no vino porque se sintió mal… ¿La han dejado sola?

La albina acababa de recibir a sus visitas y al notar a su amiga ausente, no tardó en preguntar por ella.

Meredy asintió y al ver que el rostro de Mirajane se contraía, se apresuró a hablar. ―Juvia se quedó con Nancy, ella fue quien nos pidió que viniéramos, no podía con la culpa de pensar que arruinó nuestras actividaes. Además el señor Fullbuster no tardaba en llegar.

No se sentía satisfecha y su mirada viajó hacia donde Ultear le daba, de la manera más tranquila y elegante, un sorbo a la taza de té que sostenía entre sus manos. Refinadamente puso la tacita sobre el plato y se inclinó para acomodarla en la mesa, para después tomar unas galletas.

―Ella está bien… ―tomó un suspiro, ella sabía cómo abordar ese tema ―fue un pequeño mareo…

Abrió los ojos, sorprendida y leyendo el mensaje entre líneas que le estaba mandando. ―Oh, dios mío… ―exclamó conmocionada.

―Tú que estás embarazada debes entenderlo mejor que nosotras…

―Oh, dios mío… ―llevó su mano derecha hacia sus labios para contenerse de gritar.

―Después de todo ya pasaste por esa etapa…

―Oh, dios mío… ―había lágrimas que empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas. Era evidente que estaba conmovidamente feliz por sus amigos que no podía medir la euforia que sentía en esos momentos.

―Creo que se están adelantado ―con timidez la señorita Meredy alzó la voz. Pensaba que al menos una de las tres debía ser realista y esperar ―ni siquiera sabemos si ya la ha visto un médico, deberíamos aguardar a que él lo anuncie y no ilusionarnos al adelantar los hechos.

―Oh querida ―sintió mucha ternura de las palabras dichas por Meredy ―dulce e inocente Meredy… te falta tanto por crecer y entender.

La aludida se sonrojó y apartó la mirada, fijándola en sus faldas. Se sentía avergonzada de que la siguieran viendo como una niña, aunque estaba consciente de que Ultear siempre la miraría como un infante, pero que lo vociferara enfrente de otros, le abochornaba.

Mira dio un respiro profundo y le sonrió maternalmente. ―No te preocupes, es mejor mantenerte en la realidad y así no decepcionarte ―la joven alzó la vista para ver a la señora Dreyar ―a algunas nos gusta suponer y soñar, corres el riesgo de lastimarte a ti mismo, pero mientras no le hagas daño a los demás…

Asintió agradecida. ―Por supuesto que estoy con ustedes, sé que Juvia, Gray y el señor Fullbuster ―con el último mencionado, se refería al padre de Gray ―serían mucho más felices con un bebé. Deseo de todo corazón que sea realidad, sé que ellos también lo anhelan, pero pienso que no deberíamos anticiparnos para no decepcionarse…

La señora Dreyar le dio la razón.

―Confía en mí, Meredy. Mi intuición nunca se equivoca ―sonó pacífica, entendiendo que había personas de carácter mucho más dócil que ella―. Y hablando de intuiciones, Mirajane… quería hacerte una pregunta si es que no es mucha indiscreción.

La albina giró su rostro y vio por largos minutos a la señorita Milkovich, buscaba alguna pista de lo que quería comentarle y como habían tenido una buena conexión, decidió confiar en ella.

―Quería preguntarte sobre la señorita Scarlet ―habló serenamente. Viendo con seriedad a la aludida.

Ladeó el rostro. ―¿De Erza? ¿Qué tiene Erza? ―parpadeó un poco alarmada de que algo malo pudiera pasarle.

―No, no es nada malo, tranquila ―sonrió y después calló unos segundos para meditar sus palabras, pero como siempre había sido una mujer bastante directa, no encontraba otra forma de decir las cosas ―quería preguntarte si ella es buena para Jellal.

Arrugó la nariz y le lanzó una fiera mirada. ―¿Y él es bueno para Erza?

La señorita Meredy palmeó su frente. Ultear siempre se metía en problemas de ese tipo por su manera de hablar, y quizás primera vez, había encontrado una persona como ella. Mirajane no se achicaba y la mirada sin parpadear.

La albina fue la vencedora cuando la señorita Milkovich levantó las manos en señal de paz, rendida. ―Lo siento, no pretendía sonar brusca y ni desmeritar la bondad y amabilidad mostrada por la señorita Scarlet ―Mirajane se mantuvo callada e inspeccionando sus palabras ―como Jellal es una de las personas más importantes para mí, me gustaría que compartiera su vida con una buena mujer.

Las dos expectantes se sorprendieron: Meredy, porque Ultear jamás en la vida había intentado unir a Jellal con alguien, ya que jamás aprobaba a ninguna mujer que se le acercaba. Y Mirajane, porque había alguien que pensaba un poco similar a ella ―todavía recordaba la broma que le jugó a Erza sobre que pronto el matrimonio Fullbuster recibiría a un amigo soltero―.

―Él es buen hombre, ¿sabes? Uno de los mejores que conozco. La muerte de su padre lo ha hecho aislarse del mundo. Su vida se resume en trabajo que lo aleje del dolor. No tienes idea de cuánto me costó hacer que tomara un respiro y viniera ―suspiró y masajeó su sien ―y Meredy no me va a dejar mentir, Jellal es muy serio pero anoche se comportó distinto… nunca lo había visto interesado en alguna mujer…

Mordió su labio inferior. ―¿Y esa mujer es Erza?

Ultear asintió. ―Por eso me encantaría saber sobre ella, si hay alguien en su vida… ―la albina asintió―. Y dependiendo de lo que me digas, yo podré ayudar a mi amigo que necesita mucha ayuda en temas del amor. ¡Ninguno saldría lastimado!

―Ultear…

―Meredy, tú bien sabes que Jellal merece ser feliz y no me dejarás mentir cuando digo que él vio algo diferente en la señorita Scarlet… ambas lo conocemos ―cuando la aludida le dio la razón, sonrió agradecida ―un poco de ayuda no está más… claro, si es que…

La señora Drayer tuvo que negar con un movimiento de cabeza. ―Erza no tiene a nadie ―habló en un susurro ―yo lo que más deseo es que encuentre un buen hombre que la ame pero ella es un poco renuente al amor ―confesó con pesadumbre―, tras una dura infancia es normal, supongo.

Trató de no dar mucha información para no terminar comprometiendo a su amiga, o revelando algo que no quería que nadie supiera, y habló de lo que todos sabían: Erza había sido adoptada por Makarov, el abuelo de Laxus. Poco se sabía se su origen en realidad, lo que terminaba por hacer sentir mal a su amiga, quien creía que la rechazarían por su pasado desconocido.

Y tras fallecer Makarov, había heredado parte de su fortuna para no dejarla desamparada. El nieto de sangre, corría con la responsabilidad de la herencia de la pelirroja. Mientras Erza vivía en la casa que compartió con su "padre", ella lo amaba y lo veía como tal, él se mudó con su esposa a otra parte, en varias ocasiones la habían invitado a vivir con ellos, pero ella lo rechazaba. Era una mujer de palabra y valiente, por lo que el matrimonio respetaba su decisión sin dejar de estar pendiente en todos los aspectos de su vida.

Después de escuchar lo que Mirajane le contó, Ultear y Meredy se miraron sonrientes, las dos ya podían imaginarse lo que le había llamado la atención a Jellal. Erza Scarlet tenía bastante carácter y él había sabido verlo antes que nadie.

―¿Están seguras que es buena idea _"unirlos"_? ―preguntó algo temerosa. Ellas le llamaban "alianza" pero ella lo veía como una intromisión a la vida personal de ambos implicados.

Podía existir atracción pero, ellas podían terminar forzando las cosas.

―Del señor Fernandes puede que sea claro, falta saber lo que otra persona piensa ―comentó dubitativa y volteando a la albina, para una solución.

―Yo me encargo de descubrir la impresión de Erza.

* * *

―¿Crema de la bruja? ―preguntó. De pronto empezó a sentir que el cuello de su camisa estaba demasiado apretado y no lo dejaba respirar.

No mentiría al decir que le intimidaba la forma en que lo miraba después de haber probado el pastel. La señorita Scarlet tenía el ceño arrugado y su expresión facial revelaba molestia.

Ante el silencio, las palmas comenzaron a sudarle.

Erza asintió. ―Este pastel… ―negó ―estos pasteles no son de Juvia. Me mintió, señor.

―Disculpe mi atrevimiento pero tengo que corregir su pensamiento, señorita Scaret pero yo no le mentí.

―¿Disculpe? Usted dijo que eran pasteles de Juvia.

Él negó, sonriente. ―Yo dije que la señora Fullbuster sugirió que podía traerlos, mas no que ella los preparó ―aclaró―. Usted tampoco me preguntó si la señora los había horneado, sola dio por hecho que así fue.

Se cruzó de brazos e infló sus mejillas. Sonrojada desvió la mirada a otro lado, no reconocería que tenía razón, pero la tenía. ―Así que Juvia le dijo que me trajera pasteles para que yo lo disculpara… ¿O me equivoco?

Achicó los ojos para verla. Jellal no era capaz de entenderla, momentos atrás parecía dispuesta a matarlo por "engañarla" con los pasteles y ahora, parecía más avergonzada por sus erradas conjeturas.

―Está usted en lo correcto.

―Pero cuando yo exclamé que si Juvia había horneado estos pasteles y no podíamos desairarla… usted no dijo nada.

Reconoció su culpa. ―Yo no desmentí su comentario y me disculpo por ello, solo que no quería arruinar su entusiasmo por los postres.

Refunfuñó. ―¿Por qué no me dijo nada? ―de reojo lo volteó a ver, cuando sus miradas se encontraron el rosa de sus mejillas se intensificó y enfocó su vista en el extremo contrario, en pose de indignación.

―Bueno, yo pretendo llevarme bien con usted ―confesó―. De hecho, la señora Fullbuster tenía toda la intención de hornear para usted, pero por motivos de fuerza mayor no pudo y terminó enviado a un empleado a comprar estos pastelillos…

Erza enderezó su postura y se giró a él. ¿Cuáles eran los motivos que le impidieron a Juvia hornear? ¿Ella estaba bien? No pudo abrir la boca y preguntarlo, porque el señor Fernandes siguió enfrascado en su discurso.

―Suponiendo que yo aclaraba en un principio que mandó a alguien a comprar los pasteles, ¿usted me hubiese recibido con el mismo entusiasmo? ―Erza tomó aire antes de negar, pero se dio cuenta que mentiría si lo hacía ―además, este detalle es más de la señora Fullbuster que mío…

La señorita Scarlet asintió. Tenía razón. Esos pasteles, aunque eran de la _bruja*,_ tenían buen sabor, no tanto como los de Juvia, pero los agradecía. Sabía que cualquier persona perdería el entusiasmo al decirle desde el principio que las cosas no eran como se las imaginaba. Era algo _pillo_ por parte de él, y ella hubiera hecho lo mismo.

Eso significaba que los dos pensaban casi igual ―ya tenían al mismo autor favorito―. Con eso, el señor Fernandes comenzaba a _agradarle._ Bueno, explorando su corazón, notaba que ya le agradaba pero era una forma de decir que todos los prejuicios del pasado, habían quedado en el olvido. Volvía agradarle o le agradaba mucho más que antes.

―¿Juvia está bien?

Él asintió. ―Nada de qué preocuparse.

―¿Pero qué le impidió hornear? ―preguntó ajetreada ―Juvia adora hornear, como yo comer sus pasteles. ¡Es nuestra asociación! ¡Dígame la verdad, por favor! ¿Mis amigos están bien?

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante las mortificaciones de la pelirroja, sin duda tenía un gran corazón y verla así de preocupada por sus amigos, le demostraba lo enorme que eran sus sentimientos.

―Señorita Scarlet, yo no soy la persona adecuada para decirlo. Espero que lo entienda ―comentó apenado, pero él no era el indicado para dar esa noticia ―pero le doy mi palabra que no es nada malo, que no tiene de que preocuparse. Piense, ¿De ser malo yo estaría aquí comiendo pasteles?

Erza se sonrojó furiosamente. Lo que le decía sonaba bastante lógico, también había algo dentro de ella que le impulsaba a confiar en sus palabras. El señor Fernandes tenía razón, era una exagerada. ―Lo siento.

―No, no, no. No se disculpe. Usted solo ha demostrado el cariño que tiene por sus amigos, en este caso, la señora Fullbuster ―sonrió comprensivo.

Se sintió abrigada por sus palabras. ―No solo me refería eso ―agachó la mirada ―siento comerme su postre en la cena, siento causarle molestias…

Hubo silencio entre los dos. El señor Fernandes se sentía confundido con todas las facetas que la pelirroja le mostraba: la amante de la literatura, la traviesa ladrona, la amante del dulce, la recelosa y desconfiada, la amiga preocupada. En todas ellas demostraba ser una mujer con carácter y ahora, frente a él, parecía una tierna y avergonzada jovencita. No era ni la sombra de la mujer que alzaba la mirada y podía intimidarlo, ahora era una frágil y delicada mujer que inspiraba protección.

―No se preocupe por ello... por favor.

Erza negó de inmediato. ―Debo hacerlo, usted está de visita ¿Qué impresión se puede llevar de la gente de Magnolia? Además es amigo de mis amigos, yo debería… ―calló cuando lo vio negar. Le sonreía tan genuinamente que se sentía complacida de ser testigo de su amabilidad.

―No se preocupe, le aseguro que mi impresión sobre la gente de Magnolia es muy buena ―tras escuchar eso, Erza se sonrojó porque sabía que se refería a ella, ¿a quién más?. Se había comportado tan mal con él, y saber que a pesar de eso, seguía pensando bien de ella, de todos, le halagaba ―¿Qué le parece si hablamos de otra tema?

Asintió, sintiendo como la amistad entre ellos crecía. Era tan considerado, cómo pudo pensar mal de él. ―¿De qué le gustaría hablar? ―ya que estaban fuera de rencores, ¿qué tal si empezaban a ser amigos? Ambos parecían tener mucho en común.

―¿Crema de la bruja? ―cuestionó curioso.

Erza soltó una cantarina risa. De todo lo que podían hablar, él cuestionaba sobre esa frase. ―Wendy le dice así a la señora que vende los pasteles.

El señor Fernandes arqueó una ceja, curioso por eso último.

―¿Notó la diferencia entre estos pasteles y los de Juvia? ―cuando Jellal asintió, ella prosiguió ―bueno, nosotras también… y como la señora es un poco "especial", los niños le llaman así; _"bruja"_...

Compartieron risas mientras ella relataba con orgullo y alegría, el juego existente entre ella y "Wendy" en identificar quién había horneado el postre (Juvia o la bruja). Y como la pastelera oficial de Magnolia, no tenía un carácter agradable con los niños, se había ganado ese apodo, por lo que era una costumbre exclamar el nombre clave de " _Crème sorcière"_ cuando probaba pasteles de ella.

―Eso explica la mafia de pasteles ―musitó con sorpresa. Ahora sabía la razón por la cual, la señora Fullbuster horneaba una cesta de pastelillos para la señorita Scarlet: la pelirroja compartía sus postres con los niños huérfanos de Magnolia.

―Solo Gray le dice mafia… ―rió. Él se sintió contagiado por su cantarina risa ―para nosotras es una alianza ―dijo triunfal―. Hablando de eso, ya tengo dos canastas de pastelillos. ¿Le gustaría acompañarme para dejarlas en el orfanato? Tal vez tenga la oportunidad de conocer a Wendy...

―¿Wendy? ¿La amiga suya con la que comparte pasteles de la bruja?

Erza asintió, riéndose ante los recuerdos que compartía con Wendy. ―Así es, ella es una preciada amiga mía ―mordió su labio inferior, insegura de decir lo que cruzaba por su mente ―ella es una de las niñas del orfanato.

El señor Fernandes asintió. Embriagado por su fortaleza, determinación y bondad se puso de pie y le dio su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. ―Si es tan preciada para usted, me encantaría conocerla entonces ―que era algo nuevo y que le gustaría descubrir a su lado. Ahora más que nunca se sentía intrigado en conocer cada aspecto en la vida de Erza Scarlet.

La señorita Scarlet, en cambio, se sintió más feliz que nunca. Con su corazón latiendo tan rápido. El señor Fernandes era cada vez más simpático, y pese a su condición social, jamás había mostrado algo para remarcar esa superioridad. Él era todo lo contrario, era atento y muy amable, cada vez más. Erza aseguraba que iba por buen camino, quizás iba más adelantado de lo que creía, para acercarse a ella, para entablar una amistad. Porque como buen caballero, educado y afable, hacía todo eso para cambiar la impresión errada que ella tenía de él, todo para eliminar el amargo sabor que sola se provocó. Pero él jamás la culpó de algo, solo se centró en cambiar lo amargo por lo dulce. Ni en los poemas encontraba un hombre tan dedicado.

Aceptarla, no juzgarla, incluso involucrarse en su mundo, le maravillaba. ¡Un señor de su categoría! ¡Un caballero con él! Estaba agradecida de poder conocer su corazón, que lo sentía así, tan noble y sincero que no había barreras entre los dos y, se sentía empujada a hacer lo mismo.

* * *

Juvia sentía las manos de su esposo apoyadas sobre sus hombros, mientras ella estaba sentada en una silla, su marido estaba parado atrás de ella. Ambos tenían la vista fija en las señoritas Milkovich y Meredy.

―Ayer ya no pudimos vernos, Nancy nos dijo que el doctor le había recomendado descanso a Juvia y que tú la estabas cuidando ―y por eso prefirieron visitarlos al día siguiente.

―Hoy Juvia se siente mucho mejor ―esbozó una tranquila sonrisa.

Tras suspirar de alivio y asentir, Ultear se anticipó a preguntar. ―¿Qué era lo que tenías? ¿Estás bien?

La sonrisa en el rostro de la señora Fullbuster se amplió. ―Juvia no está enferma… está lejos de estarlo ―inconscientemente mandó sus manos hacia su vientre para acariciarlo con delicadeza y mucho amor, mientras alzaba el rostro para ver a su marido ―¿Lo quiere decir mi señor o lo puede decir Juvia? ―cuando él la señaló con un ligero movimiento de su rostro, supo que le daba a invitación a continuar. Enderezó su postura y prosiguió hablando ―Juvia está muy feliz de poder compartir con ustedes la noticia… ―los rostros curiosos de las dos mujeres lo decían todo ―Juvia… Juvia está esperando un bebé. Juvia está embarazada.

Ambas lo festejaron a lo grande, aplaudieron y manifestaron sus mejores deseos, que llenaron de regocijo a la señora Fullbuster, mientras que su marido al ser testigo y víctima de tanta dicha, se contagió por la euforia de las mujeres, solo que él se mantuvo más serio y se limitó a sonreír agradecido por los buenos deseos.

La señorita Milkovich reía pavorosa y orgullosa de su intuición, ella lo había supo antes que todos. ―¡Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo reaccionará el señor Fullbuster con esta noticia! ¡Su más grande deseo es tener nietos! ¿Ya le escribieron para contarle?

Gray negó y caminó para sentarse a un lado de su esposa. ―Sobre eso… queremos darle la noticia de manera personal ―dijo con sensatez―. Por lo que nosotros viajaríamos inmediatamente después de que el doctor le dé autorización a Juvia por viajar.

―Es justo ―aprobó―, suena razonable. Es el abuelo y merece enterarse por voz de su hijo ―no quería ser egoísta, pero eso alteraba sus planes de unión ―pero eso me lleva a creer que nosotros estaríamos volviendo junto con ustedes.

―¿Por qué? ―achicó los ojos ―es decir, ustedes han encajado también con nuestros amigos que no se quedaran solos.

La señorita Milkovich le dio la razón. Los Dreyar no tendrían ningún problema en visitarlos, en recibirlos a ellos como visitas, en pasear por la ciudad y mostrarles la Magnolia que tanto amaban y con más razón ahora que sus hermanos vendrían pero había un problema. ―No estaríamos cómodos de exponer a Mira de esa forma, ella está apunto de dar a luz.

Todos comprendieron lo que Ultear quería decir. ¿A qué se quedaban? ¿A estar solas?

―Juvia se disculpa por ello.

―No, no, qué va. ¡Yo pagaría por ver el rostro del señor Fullbuster cuando se entere! ¡Es lo justo! ¡Lo que él se merece! ―restó importancia―. Desde que Jellal aceptó venir con nosotras, sabíamos que nuestra visita sería corta, aunque esta vez parecía distinta... pero por algo pasan las cosas.

―¿Distinta? ¿A qué se refiere? ―cuestionó la señora Fullbuster, haciendo que su marido achicara los ojos.

―Oh, pues puede que el señor Fernandes haya encontrado algo interesante en Magnolia, ¿Verdad Meredy? ―le dio un codazo a la aludida y ella asintió con timidez.

―Puede ser... ―soltó una risa nerviosa, pero sabía que debía seguirle la corriente a Ultear.

Los ojos de Juvia se iluminaron. ―¿En serio? ¡Qué alegría! ¿Qué le pareció interesante al señor Fernandes?

―Mejor dicho: quién ―la señora Fullbuster guardó silencio, expectante de lo que dijera ―una mujer ―agregó―. La señorita Scarlet para ser más clara. Con todo lo demás, es evidente que necesitamos darnos prisa con la unión de los dos ―se admiraba por inteligente, en poco tiempo había armado un plan para sumar aliados.

―Me suena a que te estás anticipando, como siempre.

―¡No! ―corrigió ―hablo porque conozco a Jellal.

―Lo puedo comprender ―era notorio que seguía sin estar de acuerdo ―¿Pero a Erza? ―dudaba que ella hubiera dado razones para hacerles creer eso, si la noche que estuvieron en su casa estuvo más atenta a los postres y odiar al señor Fernandes.

―Es evidente que tiene mucho en común. El mismo autor favorito, hasta parecen tener un vínculo con los dulces. Juvia debería hornear más pasteles para que Jellal los lleve a casa de la señorita Scarlet y tengan momentos para convivir.

Al ver que su esposa llevaba sus manos hacia sus sonrojadas mejillas, puso los ojos en blanco; ya se imaginaba lo que cruzaba por la mente. Juvia era una mujer romántica y que Ultear jugara con esa carta, solo desataba su fantasioso lado. Carraspeó y volvió a hablar. ―¿Qué tiene que ver Juvia en esto?

―¡Todo! ―respondió con ironía ―ella es la celestina de esta relación. Sus postres la unión, el pretexto para verse, para conocerse, para convivir.

―Juvia puede hornear si eso ayuda a que sean felices… ―pondría todo de su parte por ayudar, que le daba un gran gusto que ambos encontraran a su persona especial.

―No…

―¿Pero por qué mi señor? ―giró su rostro al escuchar su negación. Estaba acongojada porque lo sentía molesto.

Tomó un prolongado suspiro antes de hablar. ―En primera porque el doctor te pidió reposo ―su esposa asintió ―y en segunda porque esto es pura especulación ―porque él no había visto y ni escuchado algo que dijera que ese par tenía sentimientos románticos el uno por el otro ―y si fuera verdad, no está bien que interfieran en la privacidad de las personas ―fijó su vista en ella ―tercero, yo te lo estoy pidiendo ―con esa última ganaría. Juvia era débil ante él y además, le había prometido cuidarse.

La señorita Milkovich refunfuñó, había perdido la batalla en sumar una nueva aliada con eso último, pero ni así se detendrían a ella, tenía a Mirajane y Meredy de su lado.

―Juvia en verdad quería hornear nuevos _Jerzy-Jerzy de chocolate_ * para ayudar pero no puede hacerlo ―suspiró resignada, su esposo tenía razón: debía descansar por su bebé, por su marido, para no preocuparlo, y por ella. Y también poco había visto durante la cena y desconocía los detalles sobre la disculpa que el señor Fernandes había ofrecido, no había nada de que sostenerse ―Juvia lo siente ―infló sus mejillas con desilusión.

Al escuchar eso, el señor Fullbuster sonrió socarronamente y se recargó en el respaldo de la silla.

* * *

Erza ni sospechó de las intenciones de Mirajane al cuestionarle cuál era la opinión que tenía sobre el señor Fernandes. Era tanta la confianza y el afecto que le tenía a la albina, que hasta olvidaba que podía ser un ángel con demoniacas intensiones.

―Pues es un hombre interesante ―soltó con inocencia.

Arqueó una ceja. ―¿Interesante cómo?

Antes de hablar dio otra probada al postre que le habían servido. Ignoró el sugerente tono y el sentido de la pregunta. ―Pues ya lo sabes… es muy apuesto e inteligente ―esa era la impresión de que había dado durante la cena ―es un caballero ―Mirajane asintió e insistió para que revelara más ―es también muy gentil, tiene sentido del humor, es buen conversador.

―Parece que lo conoces de toda la vida…

No encontró nada sugerente en el mensaje. ―Oh, bueno es que ayer fue a disculparse por el malentendido de los postres durante la cena. Desde mi punto de vista eso es muy amable y gran detalle que harían sentir bien a cualquier mujer ―la albina sonrió e hizo nota de todo lo que la pelirroja decía: hacer hablar a Erza era fácil, más cuando estaba más interesada en terminar el pastel que había en sus manos ―y estuvimos conversando, incluso me acompañó al orfanato y conoció a Wendy ―se ruborizó ante el recuerdo.

Había escuchado todo, un sinfín, de historias y aventuras que tenía con Wendy. Y él se reía y preguntaba más acerca de lo que las dos hacía. Le dijo cosas bonitas por lo que hacía y la relación que había entablado con la pequeña, destacó su noble y cálido corazón por protegerla de esa forma. Jamás se había sentido tan halagada y plena, en verdad.

Las palabras tenían otro efecto con él y por más humilde que fuera, porque ella siempre descartaba todos los halagos que recibía, él lograba sonrojarla. Hacerla sentir pequeña y flotando sobre las nubes. Pero para ella no significaba algo grande, pensaba que tenía ese efecto en ella por cómo empezaron y era más vergüenza porque había sido dura con él.

¡Y le encantó su comportamiento con Wendy! Al verla, le preguntó si ella era la famosa niña de la que ella tanto hablaba. Las dos se avergonzaron y él solo se rió encantadoramente. Ahí, le pareció que pese a ser un hombre tan sumido en el trabajo, por lo que le platicó, era de espíritu libre y aventurero como ella.

Al escuchar una risa, salió de sus pensamientos. Erza tuvo que levantar la vista para ver a su amiga. ―¿Qué?

―Nada, nada querida… ¿Dices que estuvieron juntos toda la tarde?

―Mira… ―ahora que estaba más atenta miraba dobles intenciones tanto en lo que le decía como en su sonrisa ―te aseguro que el señor Fernandes hace esto solo porque es un hombre bastante educado y amable. Quiso llevarse bien conmigo luego de lo mal que empezamos, solo eso. Es pura amistad y yo le estoy agradecida por todo. Me avergüenza pensar que le hice pasar un mal rato luego de conocer la gran persona que es.

―Si tú insistes... ―suspiró ―pero veo que te agrada mucho el señor Fernandes.

―Es buena persona, ya lo dije. Me lo ha demostrado de muchas maneras cuando no tenía ninguna obligación conmigo ―de él tenía el mejor de los conceptos y nada cambiaría eso. Al disculparse con ella y tratar de "ser amigos", había sido un gran detalle que solo un malagradecido podía no valorarlo.

Erza se consideraba justa y que solo le daba todo el crédito a la amabilidad y caballerosidad, los buenos modales, que el señor Fernandes tenía.

Asintió. ―Sí… pero hay algo diferente en ti cuando hablas de él.

Entrecerró los ojos; era un demonio en piel de ángel. ¿En verdad Mirajane había distorsionado toda la historia que había contado? Y su sonrisa le decía: sí lo había hecho y ella no se arrepentía de nada.

Erza se sintió sofocada y su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza. No había pensado en el señor Fernandes de la forma en que se lo insinuaba Mirajane, pero una vez que era consciente de sus pensamientos, ella terminó viendo todo lo sucedido con otros ojos y eso la _asustaba_. No podía ser.

―Nunca habías tenido tan buen concepto de algún otro caballero. ¡Claro!, que no sean nuestros amigos y conocidos…

―¡Eso es mentira! ―su rostro estaba más rojo que su cabello ―destacar las virtudes de las personas, no necesariamente indica enamoramiento ―porque ella ni siquiera lo conocía lo suficiente para sentir esa chispa llamada amor, o el principio de ella... o ¿no se había dado cuenta de lo que decía por estar comiendo pastel?

―¿Quién está hablando de enamoramiento, Erza? tú misma dijiste que lo hacía por amistad.

Oh no… así era el juego de Mirajane: hacía que tu subconsciente hablara por uno.

―Yo solo dije que hablabas tan bien de él, como si fuera uno de nuestros amigos... pero si tu traes a colación el tema. ¿Te sientes atraída por él?

Y Erza palideció completamente ante la pregunta.

―Un hombre educado haría eso, claro que sí, para borrar malas impresiones y dejar de exponer a una mujer a malos ratos ―la señorita Scarlet asintió ―pero, ¿hasta qué punto se puede llegar por ese gesto o por una simple amistad, como tú dices?

Y esa era otra buena pregunta... ¿En realidad había tomado el camino de la amistad con ella o tomó el sendero del amor? ¿Tal vez se había desviado y agarró rumbo a lo más profundo de su corazón?

* * *

 **I want to hear las palabras de amor. Let me hear the words of love, despacito mi amor.** **XD Ehehehe, en el siguiente capítulo habrá más Jerzy, aparecerán nuevos personajes y para recordar que es la mitad.**

 **Esta linda e inocente Erza, no se da cuenta de lo que dice. Es un bebé. xD**

 **Agradezco los comentarios:**

 **Sabastu & Kat. A la primera ya le respondí y a la segunda: aquí hay más Jerza.**

 ***Chiste de la bruja.**

 ***Chiste del jerzy jerzy cubierto de chocolate.**

 **PRIMERA EDICIÓN 10/01/2018**


	4. La pasión del pastel

**Notas de autor:** No tengo honor. Dije: en tres semanas termino y las semanas se convirtieron en meses. Espero que esta invasión dé una muestra de mi gran arrepentimiento por tardarme demasiado. :x  
Gracias a **Sabastu** , por siempre desflorar los capítulos de este fic :D

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Capítulo IV: La pasión del pastel**

* * *

La señorita Scarlet miró el cielo naranja del atardecer a través de la enorme ventana de su casa. Con cuidado partió, con ayuda de un tenedor, un poco de pastel de fresa para después llevarlo a su boca. Parecía una mujer concentrada en su pequeño momento de ocio del día, pero si la observaban de cerca se podía descubrir lo muy ensayados y mecánicos que eran sus movimientos.

Su cuerpo podía estar ahí, asomándose por la ventana, pero la mente de la joven pelirroja estaba en otro mundo, y en lugar dedicarse a disfrutar al sabor del pastelillo que degustaba. Estaba pensativa por culpa de su gran amiga de toda la vida: Mirajane. La señora Dreyar, en su papel de celestina después de leer tantos libros románticos en su embarazo, se encargó de sembrar un poco de duda en su _corazón y mente._ No la culpaba, sabía que quería lo mejor para ella y quería abrirle los ojos, puesto a que ella no sabía lo que era el amor. Jamás lo había experimentado de esa forma, y como su amiga era casada y estaba a punto de tener un hijo del hombre que amaba, suponía que eso que ella sentía era _un enamoramiento._

Erza la admiraba. Mirajane casi siempre acertaba para ese tipo de situaciones. Era una mujer con gran intuición para esas cosas, la vida y la literatura le habían dado sabiduría. Y tenía buen historial porque había acertado en varias parejas de sus amigos: Gray con Juvia, Elfman con Evergreen, Gajeel con Levy y ahora era el turno para ella.

Y a diferencia de su amiga, ella era tan atolondrada que no se daba cuenta de nada referente a ese plano. La verdad, nunca había pensado en el amor en voz alta. Considerando su origen, siempre pensó con lógica y apostaba por algo modesto. Si se casaba bien y sino, no le haría falta, tenía buena posición, no estaba desamparada, como para decepcionarse por no encontrar el amor. Pero cada una de las personas especiales que pasaban por su vida, le hacían ver que ella merecía mucho más por la nobleza de su corazón. Y ahora, las mismas le daban el impulso para soñar realmente y ella por fin tenía el valor de idealizarse a lo grande hasta poder plantearlo. Se permitió soñar con una boda, una casa, un buen marido e hijos.

Era bobo. Sonreía perdidamente de imaginarlo, Mirajane literalmente le había dicho que eso era un síntoma del amor… Y ahora, la señorita Scarlet pensaba que eso que creyó nunca tocaría su puerta ―o que ella no lo buscaba del todo; si le llegaba, bien―, le había llegado tan de repente… ella era renuente porque tenía miedo, se había cerrado a ¿falta de oportunidades? ¡No! No habían faltado pretendientes, pero ninguno le había hecho sentir _aquella chispa_ que su amigas tanto decían, _aquella chispa_ que citaban de sus libros de amor cuando hablaban del tema. _Aquella_ sensación faltante en su vida, _aquella_ que sus amigas sentían y ella no, _aquella chispa_ que las hizo caer enamoradas de sus esposos…

A pesar de ser una mujer apasionada, la verdad, nunca lo había experimentado, y cuando lo vivió ―si es que pasó―, no se dio cuenta, hasta que su buena amiga se lo hizo ver: _aquella chispa_ le estaba pasando.

 _―Piensa, Erza… ¿Qué sientes cuando te ponen un pastel de frese en frente?_

 _―¿Ganas de comerlo?_

 _La señora Dreyar se rió con alegría. ―Sé menos literal, querida. ¿Hay alguna sensación?_

 _Ladeó su rostro. Sí sentía algo, júbilo. ―Alegría._

El primer paso al amor, era el enamoramiento. Debía sentirse _atraída_ en primer lugar y si comparaba la presencia de él, con la de todos los caballeros que había conocido, la de él había sido _muuuy_ diferente. Como varios postres servidos en la mesa: primero se iba por que le atraía más. Y eso había pasado con él. Había conexión, era imposible no sentirlo. Pero la cosa estaba en que palmarlo hasta lograr ponerle nombre, eso solo se podía hacer después de hablarlo con alguien ―o que ese alguien le abriera los ojos―.

Era apuesto como pocos. Era galante de modo que podía cohibirla. Y para ella lo más importante era que empezaba a ser su amigo, conmovida por la generosidad que había percibido en sus ojos, se atrevió a invitarlo a uno de las cosas que más disfrutaba: ayudar a los niños del orfanato. Incluso, con poco de conocerlo, se había ganado su confianza para revelar un poco de ella. Jamás lo había hecho. Jamás pensó hacerlo. No se dio cuenta lo importante que había sido ese paso, hasta que alguien lo juzgó por otro lado.

Y antes de eso, a ella le había caído bien que fuera a disculparse aunque no había sido el culpable. Eso hablaba bien de él. Además, había sido tan natural, que nunca le pasó por la mente que estuviera ahí por compromiso. Él parecía querer estar con ella porque quería, porque le gustaba, y con esa idea sembrada, nuevamente, por Mirajane, Erza sintió algo revoloteando en su interior. Unas cosquillas en el vientre. _Le halagaba de sobremanera, a diferencia de otras ocasiones en su vida._

Tras analizar su corazón, meditar acerca de su presencia y las atenciones recibidas. La forma de expresarse, de hablarle, de darle consuelo y espantar los fantasmas del miedo, le resultaba agradable. Ahí, lo sembrado por Mirajane, comenzaba a brotar hasta esperar florecer.

Otra cosa a resaltar era que, él la hacía sentir especial. Además de ir a buscarla para hablar y entablar una amistad, donde ella pudo abrirse un poco, él también hizo lo propio. El señor Fernandes también había sentido confianza con ella como para conversar un poquito de él. Una conversación balanceada donde revelaron un poco de sus vidas, de su infancia y de sus pasatiempos ―los cuales eran los mismos simples gustos que iban desde ver estrellas durante la noche y la comida dulce―.

Nunca había experimentado algo igual. Jamás había conectado tanto con alguien de ese modo. ¿Eso era lo que sentían sus amigas después de haber encontrado el amor? Según la experiencia de Mirajane, no había sido nada igual porque ella creció con el señor Dreyar, pero le había confesado que supo que estaba enamorada de él cuando pensó que se casaba con otra persona. Habían sido celos que se resolvieron en cuanto vio a sus ojos y supo, que ella era la mujer especial de la que hablaba.

No todos vivían el amor igual manera, pero se sentía casi lo mismo y ella iba por un buen camino, estaba por encontrar _aquella chispa_ que tanto le describían en los libros o le decían sus amigas. Y por eso, cuando ella le preguntó qué debía hacer, su amiga le sonrió con amor y le respondió:

 _"―Déjate llevar. Deja que la convivencia y el tiempo te den las respuestas. Y sabrás que más que una simple atracción."_

* * *

Los ojos de la señora Fullbuster se iluminaron en cuanto observó que la cabellera negra de su esposo, él subía las escaleras para verla.

―¡Mi señor! ―dijo una vez que el hombre estuvo en el último escalón.

Sonrió y cruzó los brazos tras su espalda, nerviosa ladeó la cabeza mientras que el señor Fullbuster miraba a ambas mujeres con el entrecejo fruncido, sabía bien las razones que él tenía para verla de esa manera y antes de que él dijera algo, ella se anticipó a disculparse.

―Por favor, no regañe a Nancy. La única que lo ha desobedecido es Juvia ―dio un paso para acercarse a él. Gray guardó silencio y permitió que siguiera hablando―. Juvia fue quien salió de la habitación para hacerle unos encargos.

La examinó en silencio, sus facciones se fueron relajando un poco. Aunque en sus pensamientos aún estaba la promesa que su esposa le había hecho después de que el médico se retirara; por su salud solo saldría de cama después de mediodía y cuando él estuviera a su lado, no antes.

―Juvia le jura que tiene solo un par de minutos de pie y solo se levantó para estirar un poco las piernas ―su esposo la vio con los ojos entrecerrados ―Juvia ya estaba por regresar a la habitación.

Terminó por asentir. ―Nancy puede retirarse ―dijo. El ama de llaves hizo una educada inclinación para salir de escena, apurada por cumplir las órdenes de los señores. Gray volvió la atención a su esposa y negó al observarla ―¿Qué voy a hacer contigo, Juvia?

La mujer rió y se agarró de su brazo para caminar a la habitación. ―Juvia necesitaba más lana.

Ambos caminaron hacia la recamara, Juvia lo condujo hasta un pequeño sofá, cerca de la ventana, para mostrarle todos los tejidos en los que había estado trabajando esa mañana.

―Juvia ha estado tejiendo para el bebé ―mencionó entusiasmada, la ayudó a sentarse y poco después estuvo a su lado.

La señora Fullbuster le mostró varios pares de calcetas, guantes e incluso gorros de colores neutros que había estado haciendo, era una considerable cantidad como para pasar toda la mañana tejiendo. Él sonrió contagiado por ella cuando le mostraba alguna prenda de ropa y se sentía mucho más feliz al momento de pasar sus dedos delicadamente en la suave textura del tejido. Era como si todo se volviera más real. Sabían que serían padres pero ver con la devoción que su mujer le hacía ropa y el amor con el que hablaba, volvía las cosas mucho mejor.

―Y como Juvia planea tejer una manta para el bebé, le pidió a Nancy que consiguiera más lana ―explicó detalladamente, jamás le había ocultado algo a su esposo y ahora con menos razón lo haría ―por eso Juvia le llamó y estaba fuera de la habitación.

El señor Fullbuster solo asintió tras escucharla hablar.

―¿Ha pensado en algún nombre para el bebé, mi señor? ―preguntó de repente, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

La verdad era que no, en esos días había estado más preocupado por la salud de su esposa y la de su hijo, que no se había detenido a pensar en un nombre. Y hasta el momento, no tenía ninguno como candidato.

―¿Y tú? ¿Tú has pensado en algún nombre? ―Juvia asintió entusiasmada, esperaba que se lo preguntara.

Giró un poco para pasar su mano derecha a su hombro, haciéndolo voltear a ella.

―Si es niña a Juvia le gustaría el nombre de _Naya_ ―la vio atento ―significa _"fluir"_ y es un nombre derivado de las _"náyades"_ que son las ninfas de los arroyos y manantiales de agua dulce.

Lo vio esbozar una sonrisa de medio lado, mientras analizaba el nombre porque él mejor que nadie sabía la debilidad que su esposa sentía por el agua. En cuestión de cortos segundos, Juvia percibió una iluminada y amplia sonrisa en su rostro. ―Me gusta ―no lo iba a decir en voz alta, pero sentía que ese nombre tenía algo de ella―. ¿Y si es niño?

Juvia mordió su labio inferior y negó, haciendo que su esposo se anticipara.

―¿ _Albert_? ¿Y podríamos decirle _"Al"_? ―le sonrió amable después de sugerirle.

Juvia la pensó unos momentos. Ella quería un nombre con significado y el de _Albert_ era _"que brilla por su nobleza"._ Sintió ternura porque faltaba tanto para tener a su bebé y ya hasta pensaban en abreviar su nombre. Claro que sintió simpatía por el nombre. Hasta escuchó un tono cariñoso en la voz de su esposo. _"Al"_ sonaba bien pero sentía que el nombre se quedaba corto, no era lo que buscaba.

―Espera, creo que lo tengo ―sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa y miró con ansias hacia su marido. Él tomo aire antes de hablar ―Dylan ―sugirió, acariciando con su pulgar la mano de su esposa, misma que reposaba sobre su hombro. Fue una caricia suave, como brisa marina que acariciaba el rostro―. _"Hijo del mar"._

Volvían a los nombres cuyos significados estaban relacionados al agua. Y ese, en especial, evocaba al recuerdo de cómo se conocieron.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, asintió. ―A Juvia le encanta ―ese era el efecto que buscaba sentir.

* * *

―Oh, es un milagro verlo… _Señor Fernandes._

Apenas cruzó por la puerta de entrada, había sido rápidamente recibido. El aludido arqueó una ceja por lo diferente de su trato; lo fuera de lo normal, no era cómo le llamaba, era por cómo lo hacía. Ultear, si se lo proponía podía ser una mujer bastante perspicaz y mortal. Algo había observado su amiga y quería una confesión de su parte aunque ella ya supiera todo.

―Dice eso como si no me hubiera visto en años… ―trató de responderle en el mismo tono―, ¿Está bien? los empleados me han dicho que usted y la señorita Meredy pasan mucho tiempo en la casa de los Dreyar.

La señorita Milkovich asintió. ―Sus hermanos llegan mañana y nos hemos entretenido en ayudarle con los preparativos de la cena. Mirajane está a punto de dar a luz y queremos ayudarla para que no se presione mucho ―confesó―, sus amigas cercanas no pueden: Juvia sigue las rigurosas peticiones de su médico personal ―ambos apretaron los labios para no reírse del comentario―, y la señorita Scarlet apenas y ha podido pasarse a verla.

Al ver que guardaba un sospechoso silencio, se adelantó a hablar.

―¿Usted que ha estado haciendo?

―Conociendo Magnolia ―dijo.

Asintió un par de veces. ―¿Solo?

Hubo silencio. Era obvio que Ultear lo sabía todo, había sido muy inteligente en plantear esa conversación, a la que tenía pocas ganas de esquivar. No era un mentiroso, menos con una amiga, y si estaba al tanto, no tenía mucho caso hacerlo. Sin embargo, era divertido hacerlo a su manera ―competían en ingenio―, y como él tenía otros planes, que aunque no lo creyeran iban más adelanto, prefería no confirmar nada.

―Estoy interesado en hacer unas donaciones para el orfanato de Magnolia.

―Eso es muy amable, ¿tiene alguna razón en especial?

―Caridad. ¿Existe algo mejor que eso?

Mordió internamente su mejilla, Jellal era muy astuto pero ella podía ser más directa que una bala. Le cedió la razón, su amigo destacaba por ser un hombre noble y no sería la primera vez de un acto bondad.

―La señorita Scarlet es una de las encargadas en esas labores altruistas, ¿o me equivoco?

―¡Usted jamás!

Suspiró, si a esas iban. ―Noto peculiar interés en la señorita Scarlet de su parte.

Sin responder, jaló la parte superior de sus guantes para sacárselos. La señorita Milkovich no perdió detalle de cada uno de sus movimientos.

―¿Qué le puedo decir?

―Lo que usted quiera, si quiere… somos amigos de confianza.

El señor Fernandes le sonrió con amabilidad y respondió poco, no evadía a su amiga. Al contrario. hacía que su curiosidad creciera a cada instante con sus cortas y casi afirmativas respuestas. Por respeto y para no espantarlo, ella no insistió más y se conformó con saber que después de haber hecho las paces con la señorita Scarlet, ambos habían iniciado una bonita amistad.

Inclusive, por dos días la había estado ayudando con asuntos del orfanato, había hasta mencionado los nombres del matrimonio Redfox ―Gajeel y Levy―, conocidos por ser amigos, encargado oficial y una de las institutrices del lugar. Había quedado satisfecha con esa información, pero él había omitido detalles personales, como las veces que ambos habían convivido con alguno de los niños del lugar…

―Jellal, ya sin rodeos… ―asintió con el repentino cambio de su comportamiento. Los dos eran amigos de confianza y Ultear, raramente le hablaba de usted―, ¿va todo bien en tu vida?

―¿Por qué lo pregunta?

―Somos amigos y te conozco, te noto diferente.

―Agradezco la confianza ―le sonrió amable―, no hay mucho que pueda yo contarle y que usted no sepa.

Arqueó una ceja. ―Entonces, ¿mis percepciones no son erróneas?

―Ya lo dije; usted nunca se equivoca.

―Muy bien ―la señorita Milkovich cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho―, entonces si yo estoy en lo cierto, ¿por qué aun así sigues sin confirmarlo?

Ladeó su rostro. ―Porque hay aspectos que me gustaría aclarar antes.

La vio firme y serio, ella asintió contenta. Que no se lo negara era un punto extra, pero si quería ayudar, tenía que darle un fuerte empujón para que se apresurara ya que su tiempo se terminaba. ―Me parece bien, no opinaré más de momento ―le dio la razón―, y espero que esos aspectos que clarifiquen antes de que tengamos que irnos, supongo que tiene que ver con eso ―Ultear era más perspicaz de lo que pensó―, mañana estamos invitados a la fiesta de bienvenida de los hermanos de Mirajane. Y bueno, sabes que Gray estaba esperando ese día para anunciar su viaje y lo del embarazo de Juvia.

Apuñó ambas manos, frustrado y preguntándose en qué momento el tiempo se había escapado tan rápido. Ahora tenía que ponerse en marcha, lo más antes posible.

* * *

La señora Fullbuster deslizó sus manos por la parte trasera del cuello de su esposo, para rodearlo y ajustar la corbata de su traje, ayudándose con el reflejo del espejo.

Sentía su respiración haciéndole cosquillas. ―Listo.

―¿Ya es hora? ―con fuerza, pero sin lastimarla, sujetó su muñeca derecha.

La punta de su nariz rozaba parsimoniosamente el camino hacia su oreja. ―Aún queda un poco de tiempo ―le susurró al oído.

―¿Estamos a buen tiempo?

―Sí ―sintió una caricia en la piel de su brazo―, ahora solamente falta que Juvia termine de arreglarse ―tras decir esto, plantó un corto beso al filo de su mandíbula y se separó de él para sentarse frente al espejo de su tocador. Por el reflejo, observó que su esposo se había quedado quieto ―¿Se le ofrece algo mi señor?

Cuando lo vio negar, le sonrió. Después se inclinó para abrir un pequeño alhajero y sacar uno discreta gargantilla que hacía juego con su elegante vestido azul celeste.

―¿Puede ayudar a Juvia? ―ladeó un poco su rostro para verlo.

Asintió mientras avanzaba hacia ella, Juvia se agachó hacia delante para darle mayor acceso para abrochar la gargantilla. Cuando sintió que estaba ajustada, se incorporó. Seguía viéndolo con ayuda del espejo.

Nerviosa vio que el señor Fullbuster se reclinó para presionar sus labios contra la suave piel de sus hombros. ―Gr-acias ―tartamudeó nerviosa. La sintió respingar ante la sorpresiva acción por lo que sonrió sin despegar sus labios.

Después de levantarse, Juvia imitó su movimiento para tomar sus manos con las suyas. ―Será una sensación agridulce para Juvia ver a sus amigos y tener que despedirse.

―Estaremos de vuelta pronto, si te encuentras en condiciones de viajar ―Juvia imprimió más fuerza en su agarre, consciente de que el médico le había dado la alta para tomar el viaje de ida. Por recomendación suya, era necesario que descansara varios días y que consultara una opinión experta para saber si estaba en condiciones de un viaje de regreso.

―Juvia promete cuidarse. Y además... ―sonrió juguetonamente ―a Juvia la están cuidando demasiado bien ―le dio un pequeño beso de agradecimiento.

Un poco avergonzado tarareó de acuerdo y se dispuso a cambiar el tema. ―No me gustaría llegar tarde, ¿vamos? ―sonrió con amplitud, conforme a su mujer inflaba sus mejillas. Se inclinó para presionar un suave beso en sus labios. Arrugó el entrecejo ―vamos, nos están esperando. Tenemos que pasar por Ultear y el resto.

La señora Fullbuster sonrió ampliamente, dejó que besara su frente y deslizara sus labios hasta la punta de su nariz. Una vez de acuerdo, ofreció su brazo para caminar juntos y encontrarse con el resto de sus amigos para ir a la cena de bienvenida organizada por los Dreyar, en honor a los hermanos Strauss.

 **~O~**

El corazón del señor Fernandes se sentía extrañamente acelerado, como si presintiera algo. El trayecto a la residencia de los Dreyar, había sido tranquilo, Ultear le había susurrado un par de cosas sobre la señorita Scarlet, y quizás eso era lo que lo había animado más. Supuso, entonces, que esa sería una gran velada.

Mientras que el señor Fullbuster hablaba acerca del viaje que en cuestión de pocos días emprenderían hasta casa de su padre, él pensaba en el poco tiempo que le quedaba en Magnolia. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, él no tenía intenciones de irse pero el destino parecía empeñado en alejarlo. Aunque lucharía contra eso, y entre más rápido lo hiciera, mejor.

Más pronto de lo que imaginó, habían llegado al final de su trayecto. Iba tan meditabundo que solo logró volver a la realidad cuando pasaron al salón. Su primer impulso fue buscarla y respiró tranquilo cuando la vio más sonriente que nunca, era la estrella de la noche. Guardó la compostura, aguantó las presentaciones, antes de dirigirse a saludarla.

En cuanto llegaron, habían sido recibidos con bastante atención y como si hubiera sido mucho el tiempo sin verlos. La señora Dreyar fue la que se encargó de presentar a sus hermanos. Los tres eran de cabello blanco, algo sorprendente. Y había observado a una chica muy parecida a Mirajane, solo que su cabello más corto y a un alto y robusto hombre, quien era el hermano. Ambos eran educados y amables, sobre todo la hermana menor de los Strauss.

También tuvo la oportunidad de conocer a Evergreen, una castaña mujer, quien era la esposa de Elfman Strauss. Hubo otros invitados, a los que él, en lo personal, saludó con bastante familiaridad porque en los últimos días, había pasado bastantes horas conversando con Levy y Gajeel Redfox. Fue cortes y agradable, trató de esconder muy bien el apuro que tenía de acercarse a _ella._

La oportunidad de estar a su lado llegó pronto. Esa noche, notó un peculiar rubor rosa en sus mejillas, su mirada era diferente, parecía mucho más ingenua y su comportamiento, era totalmente ajeno al de la apasionada mujer que había conocido. Hasta el tono de voz, era un poco más tímido y reservado, como si fueran dos completos extraños.

Por largos minutos intentó tener un encuentro más íntimo con la señorita Scarlet, preguntar si estaba bien, o averiguar algo mediante su comportamiento, pero le fue imposible gracias a las muchas interrupciones en el transcurso de la velada. Y tuvo menos oportunidad, cuando dos inesperados invitados fueron guiados por los empleados al salón.

Una dama de cabello rubio y un caballero de cabello rosas. Viejos amigos de todos, viejos conocidos de él, pero hasta ellos le habían robado la atención de su pelirroja.

―¡Es un gusto verte de nuevo Natsu!

Sonriente y lleno de vida ―como siempre lo podían encontrar―, le regresó el saludo a su íntima amiga Erza Scarlet. El señor Fernandes sintió un poco de celos al ver lo familiar que era, la señorita Scarlet, con el aludido, mientras que con él había sido un poco más distante. ¿Acaso la presencia de los Dragneel cambiaría su relación?

―Natsu y Lucy llegaron hoy en la mañana, pasaron a saludar y quisimos que fuera una sorpresa para todos ―explicó la señora Dreyar. Fue toda una odisea pasar desapercibidos unas cuantas horas para que los planes no se arruinaran.

―Y en verdad es una sorpresa verlos ―al parecer él no era el único sorprendido por la repentina llegada de los dos, porque el señor Fullbuster, también lo estaba

―Hace mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos ―la señorita Scarlet sonrió. Aún no perdía el rubor de sus mejillas, se preguntaba si estaba enferma, pero desechaba la idea al verla animada y muy apasionada, como la mujer que había conocido cuando preguntaba sobre sus vidas a los recién llegados.

 _«¿Por qué?»_ ¿Por qué con él estaba apagada? ¿Por falta de oportunidades de hablar? Si eso era, él iba a modificar eso.

―¡Juvia! ―la distraída señora Fullbuster sonrió cuando Lucy le abrazó ―me contaron que has estado un poco delicada de salud. ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

―Juvia está más que bien. No tienen de qué preocuparse.

―De hecho, nos alegra que todos estén aquí para hablarlo ―eso resolvía las cosas―, aunque algunos ya lo saben… ―pausó y vio como todos habían guardado silencio y le hizo una seña a su esposa para que ella diera la noticia.

La señora Fullbuster asintió. ―Hace pocos días, mi señor y Juvia se enteraron que en unos cuantos meses, tendrán el orgullo de ser padres.

Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa y de felicitaciones para los futuros padres, sonrientes se envolvieron entre el júbilo mostrado por cada uno de sus amigos. El señor Fernandes no perdió detalle de la pelirroja, quien había sido la primera en abrazar fuertemente a ambos amigos, además era la primera en alzar la voz para comentar la alegría que sentía.

Volvía a ser la misma. _Y nuevamente no era con él._ Eso comenzaba a preocuparle.

―Apuesto que será un niño ―Erza dejó caer sus manos sobre los hombros de Juvia.

―Juvia solo desea un bebé sano y fuerte, no importa si es niño o niña ―respondió amable, un poco apenada de ser el nuevo centro de atención.

Mirajane sintió el impulso de hablar. ―Erza siempre dice eso. Ella apuesta a que este bebé será también un varón ―acarició su vientre.

Sonrió con orgullo. ―Solo es intuición ―asintió con soberbia.

―¡Dentro de poco estaremos llenos de bebés! ―ilusionada y alegre, Lisanna alzó la voz. Su sobrino nacería en cuestión de días y ya venía otro en camino. Rogaba para que los siguientes fueran su hermano y su cuñada.

―Pues con que no tenga la fea cara de Gray ―Natsu se cruzó de brazos.

―¡Eso es de hombres!

―O el carácter ―la señorita Milkovich se unió a la broma.

―¡Eso también es de hombres!

El futuro padre solo se agachó y masculló cosas inentendibles, ante los constantes ataques.

―¡Juvia sería la más feliz si su bebé es como su señor! ―defendió de inmediato, se permitió soñar ante la idea de tener un hijo igual a su marido.

Aprovechando el creciente bullicio entre los invitados, las risas ante la imaginación de la señora Fullbuster y la forma en que su marido se sonrojaba. Ella tuvo el valor de acercase con la abstraída señorita Scarlet, quien se había apartado un poco del resto y se dedicaba a verlos de lejos con una sonrisa.

―Gracias ―sin siquiera acercarse por completo a ella, Erza le habló. El señor Fernandes guardó silencio y dejó de avanzar ―el día que me llevó pastelillos, usted sabía esto y no me lo dijo.

Estaba tan agradecida con él. Parecía un detalle mínimo pero en verdad, con todo su corazón, apreciaba el sencillo hecho de guardar discreción con sus amigos y de esa forma, hacer que disfrutara más la noticia, en compañía de todas las personas especiales en su vida. Hasta ese momento, descubría que era fan de esos momentos de familia.

Asintió. ―No me correspondía a mí decirlo.

―Se lo agradezco ―con los ojos llenos de lágrimas se giró a verlo―, la velada apenas comienza y ha sido una noche llena de gratas sorpresas. Natsu y Lucy están aquí, el embarazo de Juvia. ¡Se siente tan bien todo esto!

Le sonrió de vuelta y antes de que pudiera responderle, las voces de sus amigos reunidos, les interrumpiéndolos.

―¿Y tú papá ya lo sabe, Gray?

―Esa es otra noticia que queremos darles ―aclaró su garganta―, queremos darle la noticia en persona. Por lo que en dos días esteremos viajando.

Su mundo se paralizó ante la nueva sorpresa. Era lógica pero inesperada. Ella no estaba preparada. Era demasiado pronto. Abrió los ojos al escuchar eso. Con duda lo vio, cuando lo vio desviar la mirada lo supo: él también se iría. Dentro de dos días todos partirían.

No sabía que si lo sentía en esos momentos era amor. Pero le dolía saberlo. Meneó la cabeza y trató de buscar auxilio en su gran amiga, la que siempre tenía una respuesta para todo, mas se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando la vio colgarse del brazo de su esposo con una mueca de dolor.

―Creo que ya viene ―se esforzó en sonreír, provocando el pánico en todos los presentes.

* * *

 **Supuestamente iba a terminar de escribir los tres capítulos restantes, y en seguida los iba a publicar. Me adelanto con este capítulo y espero terminar el siguiente (me restan tres escenas XDD) sino aparece hoy, aparecerá mañana porque se me atravesaron los openings de mis animes de la infancia y yo quiero ser siempre el mejor, mejor que nadie más :x**

 **Agradezco los reviews: Sabastu, Indigo, Bluewater14**

 **PRIMERA EDICIÓN 11/01/2018**


	5. La despedida del pastel

**Notas de autor:** Pues seguimos con el camino de redención. ¡Escribir para darle fin a uno de mis proyectos! XD Tras muchos openings dije: el mundo he de cambiar para ir, a un fluffturo ideal, donde no reine el angst (?) mi vena dramática está muy desarrollada últimamente, pero al releer, modifiqué varias cosas para dejarlo en un intento de comedia romántica XDD pero también fallé, esto es solo ROMANCE. Creo xDD ni de eso estoy segura xD **  
Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. El fic sí, casi en su totalidad.

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Capítulo V: La despedida del pastel**

* * *

Miró a la señorita Scarlet caminar desesperada por todo el salón, iba y venía. Tenía rato así, desde que había iniciado la labor de parto de la señora Dreyar. El señor Fernandes, a lo lejos miraba como el alto y robusto hermano Strauss, era apaciguado por su imponente esposa. Lisanna, aparte de la partera y el ama de llaves, eran las únicas que habían entrado a la habitación para ayudar en todo lo que pudiera a su hermana.

Ningún amigo había querido dejar la casa, menos cuando Laxus Dreyar entraba y salía del salón completamente nervioso. Si se ponía en su lugar, él estaría hasta peor, sin moverse y comiéndose las uñas en secreto a diferencia de él, quien canalizaba la energía de su desespero en la actividad. Parecía un implacable rayo; un segundo estaba en la habitación y al otro salía, sin decir nada.

―Tome esto, señorita ―con una galante sonrisa, ofreció una taza de té.

Algo aturdida la tomó entre sus manos.

―Debería sentarse un momento para descansar ―le regaló una amable sonrisa y la pelirroja terminó por suspirar, comenzaba a sentir el cansancio de no parar.

Él era una distracción, viendo a directamente a sus ojos se sintió más tranquila, incluso tonta, por estar en descontrol. Aunque era la primera vez que experimentaba algo similar, podía ser una reacción normal. Dio una rápida ojeada a todos, los vio en completa calma, pero con nervios envidiablemente controlados. Gray y Juvia, junto con Meredy, medio conversaban. Gajeel, Levy, Natsu y Lucy conformaban otro grupo, ellos estaban más serios y en ocasiones intercambiaban comentarios. Evergreen y Elfman eran otra historia.

La señorita Milkovich se había acercado a los dos.

―¿Se encuentra bien?

Erza ladeó el rostro y luego asintió.

―Solo un poco nerviosa. Me desespera no hacer nada por Mirajane―confesó.

Tarareó de acuerdo. ―Estaba pensando en que cuando parto termine, no todos vamos a poder ver a Mirajane, ella va estar cansada. Creo que lo mejor sería retirarnos después de saber algo.

Sintió que el corazón se le hacía chiquito. Había sido demasiada información de un solo golpe que ni tiempo tuvo de ponerse a pensar con claridad. Apenas y comenzaba a sentirse mal, al saber que en cuestión de _dos días_ , el señor Fernandes se iría… trató de ocultar sus sensaciones y distraídamente, bebió un poco de su té.

―Señorita Scarlet, si gusta puede regresarse con nosotros más tarde.

Ella rechazó la oferta. ―Me quedaré aquí toda la noche ―dijo atropelladamente, pronto se sintió maleducada―, pero le agradezco la oferta.

―Yo entiendo, no se preocupe.

Hubo silencio entre los tres, Ultear se dio cuenta de cómo la señorita Scarlet rehuía de mirar a Jellal y también miró cómo este, intentaba entablar un tema de conversación. Aunque no tuvo tiempo de efectuar sus planes, podía anticipar parte de ellos para ayudarlos.

―¿Así que cree que el primogénito de Mirajane será un niño?

Eso le interesó, porque en una nueva versión de sí, regresó el rostro a ella. Asintió con vehemencia.

―Y el bebé de Juvia y Gray también lo será ―habló segura de sí misma.

―Yo también creo lo mismo ―le sonrió con complicidad―, pero creo que el bebé Dreyar, será una niña.

―Parece muy segura.

Ultear asintió. ―Casi nunca me equivoco, ¿Verdad señor Fernandes?

El hombre resopló y forzó una sonrisa torcida. ―La señorita Milkovich tiene la mejor de las intuiciones, es como si tuviera poderes ―Erza apartó la mirada y se apresuró a agregar―; de mi parte, lo único que puedo decir, que el bebé sea niño o niña, será muy amado por sus padres, tíos y los amigos de sus padres.

Al instante de escuchar sus últimas palabras, se atrevió a alzar la mirada, sus mejillas intensificaron su tono rosado, casi llegaron al color carmín. La señorita Milkovich ante el cuadro, dio un paso atrás para retirarse, pero la repentina entrada de Laxus, que cuando aparecía en el salón armaba estruendo, atrajo la atención de todos, ya que atrás de él se pudo observar la menuda figura de Lisanna.

Al ver que todos se habían levantado cuando él entró, notó que alguien lo seguía. Dio una rápida media vuelta y completamente desesperado se acercó a su cuñada.

―¿Lisanna?

Vieron que las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos. Una mano fue hacia sus labios. La joven hermana Strauss asintió, por un momento solo se escucharon sus sollozos de felicidad.

―¡Ya nació! ¡Todo está bien! ―hubo suspiros de alivio―, ella quiere verte.

El rubio asintió y casi corriendo, salió del salón para subir las escaleras velozmente.

―¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto! ―tomó la mano de su hermano―, ¡Elfman, somos tíos! ¡La vi y supe que la amaba con toda mi alma! ¡Es la niña más bonita del mundo!

Y entre sonrisas, lágrimas de alegría y suspiros de alivio, Lena Dreyar fue recibida.

* * *

Después de llegar a casa y de haber denominado esa velada como totalmente fuera de lo común, por las grandes sorpresas y el inesperado nacimiento de la pequeña Lena. Absorto en los detalles bien definidos, decidió que era hora de hablar para ponerse en marcha, no había más tiempo que perder.

Había algo que el señor Fernandes se había guardado, y que pretendía discutir con Gray. Por lo que le había pedido una conversación a solas, en la casa que alquilaban, si no era molestia para alguno. Gray se tomó consideraciones acerca de la hora y el cansancio que su esposa podía tener, antes de negar o aceptar, pero cuando Jellal insistió en que sería una conversación breve y Juvia lo persuadió a que aceptara. Sin poderse negar ante sus insistencias, el señor Fullbuster accedió.

Así que los dos se habían encerrado en el despacho, dejando a las tres mujeres fuera de la conversación. Cuando el señor Fullbuster se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio, supo que no había _más_ tiempo que perder.

―¿Qué es lo que desea decirme?

―Quizás piensa que no es con usted con quien tengo que hablarlo ―dijo―, pero usted es la persona más cercana y a la que yo le tengo más confianza.

Apoyó los antebrazos en el escritorio, con la barbilla sobre los dedos entrelazados, se inclinó hacia delante.

―Me halaga su nivel de confianza ―correspondió al gesto―, pero temo decirle que no entiendo mucho.

El señor Fernandes asintió, llenó de aire sus pulmones. ―Es sobre la señorita Scarlet.

―¿De Erza? ―ladeó un poco el rostro. Gray no reflejó sorpresa en su expresión, quizás porque días atrás le habían dicho algo de unir a la pelirroja con el señor Fernandes. Y aunque él fue quien dijo que no especularan y anticiparan, al no saber mucho del sentir de los implicados, no fue mucha novedad enterarse.

No era ningún ciego. El interés era notable, aún cuando no se cubriera de llamativos arreglos que le gritaran al mundo que la pretendía.

―Usted es un buen amigo de ella.

―Erza es una mujer de buen corazón.

―Lo sé ―asintió ―lo he descubierto en estos días que he tenido el privilegio de conocerla.

Suspiró. ―Me alegra que lo viera. Ella se merece un buen hombre ―comenzó a ponerse nervioso―, pero yo no soy quién decide eso.

―¡Oh! ¡Por supuesto! La señorita Scarlet tiene la inteligencia y el valor suficiente para decidirlo, es solo que… quisiera pedirle un favor.

―¿Cuál favor? ¿En qué puedo ayudarle?

Nervioso cerró sus manos en forma de puño. No estaba muy seguro en qué decir. En su mente todo sonaba excelente y hablaba sin trabas, pero externar esos sentimientos, se le dificultaba.

―La verdad es que desde que conocí a la señorita Scarlet, ella llamó mi atención, como si fuera víctima de un hechizo ―sonrió al recordar su fugaz encuentro en la calle del mercado, y su sorpresa al descubrir que era conocida de sus amigos ―y muy pronto descubrí que teníamos bastante cosas en común, volviendo mi atracción algo mucho más profundo... y su presencia se volvió vital para mi existencia ―porque en lo mucho que le había observado, había aprendido lo mucho que estaba enamorado.

Era como una niña traviesa y atrabancada y, a su vez, era una inteligente, apasionada y firme mujer. Era bondadosa y llena de luz. La única que le había dado esperanza y logrado sacar del bache en que estaba estancado. Con ella pensaba en algo que no era trabajo y recuperaba, paulatinamente, todos aquellos placeres que tenía abandonados.

―Cuando vine a Magnolia, no esperaba estar más de cinco días y de alguna forma, hoy, irónicamente, no quiero irme… ―alzó las manos para pedirle que lo deje hablar―, yo entiendo sus razones. Conozco a su padre, y si yo tuviera al mío, haría lo mismo. Esas noticias son mejor en persona ―tomó aire―, lo he estado pensando, a veces el destino te sorprende y otras no coopera.

Él quería quedarse, pasar más días a su lado pero tenía un compromiso, le había llegado una carta de negocios con asuntos vitales que debía resolver...

―¿En qué puedo ayudarle, entonces? ¿Piensa quedarse?

Él negó. ―Yo tengo que ser quien acompañe a Ultear y Meredy. Vine con ellas, lo justo es que regrese con ellas y yo necesito atender algo de negocios, es algo que solo yo puedo hacer ―expresó―, además, ustedes tienen un destino diferente. Sería un abuso de mi parte retrasar las noticias hacia su padre y estoy al tanto de la salud de su esposa, por lo que no me sentiría bien con esa opción.

―¿Entonces? si su plan es volver, tiene esta casa... ¿necesita que fije los detalles por usted? ¿Es que planea irse lo más antes posible? ―cuestionó tratando de adelantar la conversación.

Asintió. Era justo lo que tenía en mente. Irse muy temprano para no desperdiciar más tiempo y que alguien atendiera lo de el arrendamiento de esa casa de la manera más confidencial. ―Se lo agradezco… ―se sintió un poco más relajado―, pero aparte de eso, me gustaría pedir otro favor…

* * *

―¡Es tan hermosa! ―la acunó en sus brazos, despacito la acercó hacia su esposo para que él también la conociera ―Juvia no podía irse sin conocer a la pequeña Lena ―ambos sonrieron mientras la arrullaban.

―¿Mañana se van?

―Mañana por la mañana.

Exhausta se recargó. Había tenido una larga noche, gran parte en labor de parto y otra, contemplando el rostro de su pequeña. Los padres estaban irreconocibles, pero pese al cansancio, se miraba en sus ojos un brillo nuevo. Era la paternidad la que los había cambiado para bien. Desde muy temprano, había estado recibiendo visitas y regalos para su hija.

―Juvia pudo dormir a la pequeña Lena ―susurró. Su marido parecía conmovido con el cuadro, que dentro de unos meses se volvería familiar para él.

La señora Dreyar le sonrió y le señaló la cuna donde la pequeña Lena dormía. ―Vas a ser una buen madre, Juvia ―le alabó cuando vio toda la delicadeza con la que la recostaba.

Gray le sonrió cuando vio lo sonrojada que estaba tras recibir el cumplido.

―Juvia cree que debemos dejar descansar a la señora Dreyar ―la observaban y veía como sus ojos se cerraban con cansacio.

―No, no se preocupen.

―No, nada de eso ―se adelantó ―nosotros tenemos que prepararnos para el viaje a casa de mi padre.

―Cierto. ¡Su viaje! ¿El señor Fernandes y Ul se van con ustedes?

Gray asintió… ―Algo hay de eso…

Como si eso lograra despertar, su comentario le inyectó tanta curiosidad que el sueño desapareció por completo.

―Lena está dormida, no debería hablar aquí…

* * *

Juvia y Gray habían pasado a despedirse de ella por la tarde, justo después de salir de casa de los Dreyar. La señorita Scarlet se había asomado un par de veces por la ventana para ver si no había alguien más con ellos. Decepcionada al ver que ninguna cabellera azul se asomaba por la calle, se llenó de valor para preguntar por él.

―¿Y el señor Fernandes? ―cuestionó. Su rostro se puso rojo ―¿Y-y la señorita Milkovich y Meredy? ―trató de disfrazar su interés, pero nadie se lo creyó ―¿ellos dónde están?

―Juvia olvidó darle esto ―se levantó para pasarle un cesto lleno de pastelillos ―tómelo como un regalo de despedida.

―Gr-acias ―apenada vio hacia el contenido. Juvia era considerada, no sabían cuántas semanas estaría sin comer uno de sus pasteles, que decidió hornearle unos cuántos para que fuera menos la espera.

En verdad los iba a extrañar. Pero ni con lo conmovida que estaba, pudo desaparecer la sensación de que le estaban ocultando algo. Aún no respondían su pregunta, y no tenía el coraje suficiente como para volver a preguntar.

―Dentro viene una carta ―Juvia señaló.

Erza sintió que el alma le volvía al cuerpo y torpemente descubrió el cesto, había un sobre con la firma de Jellal Fernandes en él. Alternó su vista entre sus amigos; el señor Fullbuster estaba serio y su mujer, asentía sonriéndole. Ella era su única animadora del momento.

Con leer su nombre había sentido mil cosas diferentes a la vez. _Alegría. Miedo. Intranquilidad. Paz._ Trató de controlarse lo mejor que pudo cuando extendió el papel para comenzar a leerlo.

 _»Querida señorita Scarlet…_

 _Lamento tener que despedirme de esta manera. Aunque de manera irónica, agradezco poder hacerlo ya que así puedo pensar mejor las palabras antes de emplearlas._

 _De ser sincero, casi nunca salgo de viajes con mis amigos. En esta ocasión, accedí gracias a las muchas insistencias de Ultear como de su madre. Acepté el viaje, pensando que en menos de cinco días querría regresar a casa. Es lo que siempre me pasa; cuando salgo, busco cualquier pretexto para volver lo antes posible._

 _Pero no fue así. Esta vez me equivoqué totalmente. En esta ocasión; no quería que mi viaje terminara. No tan pronto. Y eso es gracias a usted._

 _Usted pudo cambiar la opinión y los deseos de un aburrido hombre, con su sola presencia. Le agradezco la oportunidad que me otorgó de haberla conocido y el haber cambiado el pensamiento sencillo que tenía de la vida misma._

 _Deseo que pueda disfrutar, al menos, los pastelillos que la amable señora Fullbuster horneó para usted. Esta vez, no son ninguna imitación, doy mi palabra y usted lo sabrá cuando los pruebe. Me hubiera gustado compartirlos con usted, incluso hacer un concurso para adivinar el postre, pero hay asuntos que debo atender a la menor brevedad posible y así poder priorizar algo de lo que gané al conocerla._

 _Mis mejores deseos._

 _Jellal Fernandes._

―¿Ellos se fueron esta mañana? ―trató de ahogar las lágrimas. Y se esforzó por sonreírles ―ya veo. En verdad, me hubiera gustado decirles adiós.

Se sentía ahogada en un profundo mar de sentimientos. Desde la primera línea, su corazón se había fragmentado, había caído en el fondo. No sabía de donde había tomado el impulso de continuar leyendo, pronto vio su recompensa porque esa misma carta la había levantado y elevado a lo más alto del cielo.

Solo él podía hacerla sentir así. Pero ya no estaba.

―¿Por qué no los esperaron?

―Mi padre vive en Fresia ―el señor Fullbuster fue quien respondió―, Ultear y Meredy se tenían que ver su madre en Paeonia y el señor Fernandes tenía que atender unos asuntos en Silene.

Siempre creyó que tenían el mismo destino, que todos viajarían hacia la ciudad de Fresia juntos. La señorita Scarlet encontró esperanza, buscó la línea que quizás era un mensaje para ella…

 _"Hay asuntos que debo atender a la menor brevedad posible y así poder priorizar algo de lo que gané al conocerla"_

―¿Él volverá? ―cuestionó en voz alta, rogando para que tuvieran una respuesta…

* * *

El viaje hacia la ciudad de Fresia era cuestión de dos días de camino.

Antes de extender su brazo para ayudar a su esposa a bajar del carruaje, se dedicó a dar una fugaz mirada a la casa donde creció. Vio que los trabajadores de su padre, la mayoría lo habían visto crecer, lo reconocieron de inmediato y se dieron prisa para ayudarle con su equipaje.

Con una simulada sonrisa, auxilió a su mujer quien tímidamente se asomaba por las puertas del carruaje. Con cuidado y muy despacio, la soltó del brazo cuando se aseguró que estuviera firmemente parada sobre el suelo, Juvia caminó un poco mientras su esposo ayudaba a Nancy a bajarse. Hubo un gran recibimiento por parte de todos, quienes no los esperaban, Juvia tuvo que tranquilizarlos un par de veces, porque después de todo, no esperaban un gran banquete a una sorpresiva visita.

―¿Cómo te sientes? ―buscó tomar su mano, una sonriente y poco avergonzada Juvia, por tener los reflectores encimas, alzó su vista para verlo.

―Juvia está bien ―incrédulo achicó los ojos―, un poco cansada, pero Juvia está bien.

Asintió y se acomodó de modo que ella pudiera engancharse de su brazo.

―¡Señor!, ¡Señora! ¡Su padre estará muy contento de recibirlos! ―Marian, el ama de llaves de casa no ocultó el gran regocijo que sentía al verlos.

Se había mantenido discreta; dando órdenes de qué hacer para atender bien a las visitas.

―Entonces... ¿mi padre está en casa?

Ella asintió.

Gray giró un poco. ―Nancy, por favor encárguese de todo ―obediente asintió, luego se dirigió a Marian―, ¿Puedes llevarnos a donde está mi padre? ―de seguro estaba en su despacho leyendo un poco.

―¿Pueden darle a Nancy una habitación cerca de la nuestra, por favor? ―la señora Fullbuster sonrió con amabilidad, haciendo que el ama de llaves asintiera e indicara la habitación que le daría.

Ambas mujeres parecieron competir en efectividad, porque apenas y terminó dar las instrucciones, las dos se concentraron en su principal trabajo; Nancy esperar a que bajaran todo el equipaje para arreglarlo en las habitaciones y Marian en guiarlos hasta donde estaba Silver.

El señor Fullbuster, mientras caminaba tomado del brazo con su esposa, se sintió nostálgico al ver que en nada había cambiado en su antigua casa.

―Al señor Silver le hará muy feliz tenerlos aquí.

Arrugó el entrecejo.

―¿A qué se refiere?

Marian suspiró. ―No me gustaría verme indiscreta o algo parecido ―suspiró―, pero usted sabe lo mucho que quiero a esta familia.

Sintió que su esposa reafirmaba el agarre sobre su brazo.

―No se preocupe, usted ha estado trabajando para mi padre muchos años ―la voz de Gray fue comprensiva, tratando de inyectar confianza ―y por favor, siéntase en confianza de decirlo. Está hablando de mi padre…

―Muchas gracias ―sonrió conmovida y tomó un par de bocanadas de aire antes de hablar―. El señor Silver ha estado un poco decaído.

Abrió los ojos, sabía que a su padre le pesaba mucho la ausencia de su madre, pero él era un roble. No se dejaba vencer y él no esperaba a que la tormenta pasara para actuar. Era una persona activa y bastante agradable para los demás, tenía muchos amigos y casi siempre que le escribía, le comentaba de todas las reuniones y fiestas a las que había acudido o estaba por asistir.

―Hace unas semanas el señor tuvo una caída mientras cabalgaba ―hizo una pausa y al ver el susto de ambos, se apresuró a hablar ―no es nada grave, gracias al cielo. Físicamente es como si nada le hubiera pasado pero lo he notado decaído después de ese día.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijo? ―apretó los dientes. Su padre siempre hacía eso, Juvia trató de serenarlo antes de que alzara la voz, solo ella logró relajarlo y darle oportunidad para que Marian anunciara la visita a Silver.

Marian tocó la puerta y cuando tuvo permiso de abrirla, anunció la visita. Sentado tras su escritorio, vieron que Silver estaba agachado, leyendo un libro, no había despegado la vista de lectura y solo cuando escuchó el nombre de quienes lo visitaba, se animó a levantar el rostro.

Juvia mostró la mejor de sus sonrisas y se esforzó para que su esposo eliminara la expresión de fastidio cuando la puerta se quedó abierta y Silver pudo verlos con bastante claridad desde donde estaba sentado. Vio como el rostro del hombre se iluminaba de repente. Sonreía ampliamente mientras se ponía de pie y extendía sus brazos para abrazarlos.

―¡Hijos míos!

Los apretujó fuerte, como si hubiera pasado bastante tiempo sin verlos.

―¿Cómo están? ¿A qué se debe el honor de su visita? ¿Va todo bien?

Marian los había dejado solos a los tres, y regresaría una vez que el té y las galletas estuvieran listas. Silver no había dejado de sonreír, estaba maravillado de que ambos estuvieran ahí.

―¿Por qué no me lo dijo?

La señora Fullbuster, quien estaba sentada, alternó su vista entre ambos hombres; ninguno se había sentado. Su esposo no ocultaba su molestia y Silver tenía su acostumbrada expresión burlona en el rostro.

―¿Qué cosa? ―Gray gruñó ―¿Fue Marian verdad? ―su hijo no respondió, él asintió―, bueno no tengo por qué juzgarla si solo está preocupada ―rió con estruendo―. ¡Y quita esa cara! ¡No fue nada! ¡Mírame! ―alzó sus manos y dio una vuelta ―estoy como nuevo.

Su padre no tenía remedio.

―Perdón ―Juvia sonrió con dulzura por su tono. Dicho eso, su esposo tomó asiento a su lado―, me alegra de que esté bien.

Silver le restó importancia, imitando su acción.

―¿Ustedes cómo están? ¿Por qué no me avisaron que venían? Y no es que me moleste ¡Soy el más feliz de tener aquí a mis hijos! ―exclamó ―pero para organizar un recibimiento como se lo merecen.

Los miró compartir una mirada cómplice antes de responderle.

―Tenemos que decirle algo muy importante.

Arqueó una ceja al escuchar a su hijo. Era tan importante como para que ellos dos viajaran y se lo dijeran en persona.

―Son buenas noticias, padre.

La serena voz de Juvia fue la que se escuchó. Silver se inclinó hacia delante, desesperado por saberlo. Miró que su hijo pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa y la otra mano la estacionó en su vientre.

Sus ojos se fueron abriendo de par en par.

―Dentro de unos meses…

―¡Seré abuelo! ―interrumpió eufórico. No le importó lo poco educada que se escuchó su voz, había esperado por tanto tiempo que le dijeran que sería abuelo, que valía la pena cada grito.

No lo resistió, se levantó y casi saltando de un pie, se aproximó a ellos para volverlos a abrazar. Gray fue el primero y se sonrojó furiosamente cuando su padre lo tomó del rostro y besó bruscamente su frente.

―¡Gracias hija! ―la envolvió en un cálido abrazo y besó amorosamente su frente, premiando su buena acción ―¡Gracias por esto, hija!

Se dedicaron a darle los detalles; cuánto tiempo tenía, hace cuánto tiempo lo sabían, por qué se habían tardado tanto, según el abuelo, en decirle. Silver sentía que su pecho iba a estallar de felicidad en ese preciso momento y ni la interrupción para servirles el té, pudo apaciguarlo. Básicamente gritó a los cuatro vientos que sería abuelo y más pronto de lo que creyeron, todos los empleados domésticos se habían enterado de la buena noticia, Marian los felicitó antes de salir del despacho.

No borró la enorme sonrisa de su rostro y controló un poco ―solo un poco― sus ánimos para centrarse en algo de suma importancia para él. Aclaró su garganta para tocar el tema, Gray y Juvia quienes estaban absortos en el júbilo iniciado por Silver, voltearon a verlo.

―No saben lo feliz que me hace saber que tendré un nieto ―suspiró lleno de alegría ―y la verdad es que últimamente he estado reflexionando ―guardó silencio para verlos y luego retomó el tema―, a raíz de mí pequeño accidente, no he dejado de pensar lo corta que es la vida…

―Padre…

Silver negó y con una conmovida mirada, pidió que lo dejaran continuar. ―Con esto que me han dicho, ya no tengo dudas ―tragó saliva―. Sé que quizás es mucho pedir porque ambos están iniciando una vida, pero para mí significaría mucho ver a mi nieto crecer.

―Va a estar con su nieto y con nosotros que somos su familia.

Le dio la razón. ―Lo sé… lo sé ―asintió con una melancólica sonrisa―, pero me refiero a verlo crecer en esta casa… ―ambos se voltearon a ver, ¿Esa era una invitación de su padre a quedarse a vivir con él? La seriedad de su rostro, lo afirmaba―, Juvia puede ser la señora de esta casa.

―Papá… ―Gray estaba entre apenado y sorprendido por sus palabras, no sabía cómo reaccionar. Su padre, parecía comprender esa impresión, por lo que asintió para relajarlos y seguir hablando.

―No tienen que responderme ahora, solo piénsenlo ―suspiró y esbozó una sonrisa―, respetaré su decisión y en caso de no querer.

Y con esa oferta, tenían mucho que pensar.

* * *

 **Ay dios, quedan muchos cabos sueltos y ya no estoy tan segura de esta historia XDDDDD creo que me quedó corta, creo que me adelanté. De hecho tuve que modificar pequeños detalles porque escribí primero el capítulo final. Ya estoy dudando de todo DDDDDDDD: *se muerde las uñas***

 **Fue mucho gruvi pero el otro capítulo es puro jerzy D: por cierto, el nombre de las ciudades son nombres de flores. ;]**

 **Agradezco los reviews a:**

 ***bluewater14:** gracias por adorar el fic. Que puedas meterte tanto en la lectura, me halaga porque siento que desvarío. XDD ¡Espero que este capítulo también sea de tu agrado!

 ***Sabastu:** El miraxus, el brotp, el jerza es pensando en ti. Que fuiste la primera (?) xD por ti el fic ya no es señorita. Me alegra mucho, de verdad, que te guste tu fic, como lo dije ahorita. Ya estoy súper nerviosa con el contenido xDDD creo que no le llegué al 10 D: Gracias por notar lo del gruvia (L) y el nombre del bebé, tardéeeeeeeeeeeee dos semanas eligiendo xDDD por suerte el miraxus fue rápido, "Lena" significa Luz en griego. :x

 **El siguiente es el último capítulo :x**

 **PRIMERA EDICIÓN 11/01/2018**


	6. El amor del pastel

**Notas de autor:** Este es el final. Ahora sí :x ¡Terminamos el maratón y ya me quedan menos pendientes! *matraca* ziiii Confieso que al principio estaba súper segura del planteo de esta historia, pero ahora me comen los nervios porque siento que me faltó profundizar. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo para llenar cada bache, aunque estoy 100% que Sabs me va a pedir epílogo, porque... ¡Ya lo verá!  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece.  
 **Advertencia:** Sabastu elegió esta frase del libro de Cumbres borrascosas ―por supuesto pasaron 6 capítulos para que lograra adaptarla. Odio mi mente en casos así, pero es todo―. XD

* * *

 _"¿Existe alguna cosa que no la acerque a mí y no me la recuerde? No puedo ni bajar la vista al suelo sin que sus rasgos se dibujen en las baldosas. En cada nube, en cada árbol, colmando el aire nocturno y refulgiendo de día a rachas en cada objeto, me veo continuamente cercado por su imagen."_

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Capítulo VI: El amor del pastel**

* * *

Tres semanas habían pasado.

Tres semanas en que ella se levantaba con la esperanza de que él volviera. Toda la mañana estaba optimista de encontrarlo, pero cuando caía la noche, no podía evitar perder aquel motor que la mantenía de pie, luego se regañaba porque… era imposible. ¡Él volvería!

Erza sacudió la tela de su vestido, dejó caer su cesto vacío ―para esa hora ya había repartido los pastelillos en el orfanato―. Sus dedos se clavaron al borde del sobre que recelosamente sostenía, lo había recibido esa mañana y no había tenido el valor suficiente para abrirlo.

Gray y Juvia le habían mandado una carta. Había querido concentrarse en sus actividades cotidianas antes de leer algo que podía alterar su humor ―que últimamente ni ella sabía cómo definirlo―. Además, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan sola y excluida de la felicidad de sus amigos, por un lado tenía a Mirajane y Laxus, ensimismados en su hija, y trataba de molestarla lo menos posible con sus dudas acerca de lo que sentía. Natsu y Lucy estaban descifrando su propio destino y Juvia y Gray estaban lejos, viviendo su propia vida y descubriendo la felicidad, ¿En verdad ella se había quedado tan rezagada?

Además que una minúscula parte de ella, sentía miedo de saber de él. De descubrir que era posible sentirse peor con sus propias decisiones.

―¿Debería abrirla?

 _«Sí.»_

Era de sus amigos. Y debía hacerla feliz saber que se acordaran de ella. Sería muy descortés no responderles, hacerlos esperar. Atrabancada y apresurada rompió la orilla del sobre y lo sacudió para que la carta perfectamente doblada cayó sobre su regazo.

Con desespero desdobló el papel y comenzó a leer las líneas escritas. Su corazón latía con fuerza conforme veía de reojo las letras que llenaban la carta. Eran tantas las palabras. Comprobó que Juvia había sido quien redactó la carta. ¿Qué tanto tenía que contarle? Quizás había espacio para alguien _más_ entre esos renglones… ansiosa se preguntó si en verdad estaba así de exasperada por saber si venía algo de _él._ Jamás de los jamases, se había sentido tan desesperada por algo. _Por alguien._

 _»Querida señorita Scarlet._

 _Mi señor y Juvia tienen muchas novedades que contarle, pero antes deseamos, de todo corazón, que se encuentre bien. ¿Cómo van las cosas por allá?, ¿Se encuentran todos bien?, ¿Cómo va todo en el orfanato? Juvia se pregunta por Wendy y la pequeña Lena._

 _En casa padre, las cosas están bien. Es muy tranquilo este lugar, y a la familia de Juvia y a Juvia les encantaría que pudiera visitarnos pronto. A Juvia no le permiten caminar mucho, con decir que al día siguiente de que Juvia llegó, llamaron al doctor de la familia para que la examinara, por fortuna todo está bien. Pero por el cansancio del viaje y el reciente historial médico, le han pedido a Juvia que guarde reposo. Juvia debe tener cuidados especiales y es una fortuna que gente como Nancy y Marian, estén aquí para ayudar._

 _Claro que mi señor y padre, son los que más atentos están y Juvia se esfuerza para no preocuparlos._

Parecía una carta normal, donde le contaban como iban y le daba una amplia descripción de la vista que tenían. Pero, poco más abajo de la mitad, venía algo que hizo que Erza se llevara la mano hacia su boca para cubrirla por la sorpresa: ellos no iban a volver a Magnolia.

Erza sonrió con amargura mientras las lágrimas se aglomeraban en sus ojos marrones. Sus amigos le hablaban de lo felices que estaban en su nuevo hogar, de los planes hacia el futuro, Juvia hasta describía cómo imaginaba a su hijo correr por los amplios jardines de la casa, de lo muy consentido que iba a ser por su abuelo. Tuvo que morder su labio inferior para reprimir una risa y aguantar las lágrimas, que ella se lo podía imaginarlo también; si el amor de Juvia por Gray era tan inmenso, ¿qué sería de ella con un pequeño Gray corriendo a abrazar a sus padres? Esperaba que tuviera un niño varón y sano, para completar su bello cuadro familiar; Juvia rodeada del linaje Fullbuster. _«Esa vez sí atinaría al bebé. Su primogénito sería un niño»._

También le explicaba con detalles las razones para su decisión. Conforme leía, las lágrimas escapaban de sus ojos y a la vez, sentía ganas de reír por el texto de la carta… deseando verla pronto, Juvia se despidió, dejando un hermoso mensaje para ella.

 _»Juvia se disculpa por abandonar nuestra asociación de pasteles. Pero promete, que cuando usted y Juvia tengan la oportunidad de estar juntas, hará muchos. Estudiará nuevas recetas y así tendrá mucho más que probar._

 _Y también, Juvia se pregunta si es posible ser más feliz. Y con todo su ser, desea que esta felicidad tan infinita, llegue a la vida de una gran mujer con tan nobles y puros sentimientos._

 _Mi señor piensa que esa felicidad le llegará más pronto de lo que se pueda imaginar._

 _Más pronto que el olor a jerzy de chocolate._

Las manos de la pelirroja temblaron y pronto se dio cuenta de las emociones acumuladas. Por supuesto que le daba gusto que sus amigos estuvieran repletos de felicidad, los conocía tan bien que podía leer con la voz de Juvia e imaginarlos a los dos mientras ella escribía la carta. Sus lágrimas eran una mezcla de felicidad, porque la contagiaban. Además, sus últimas palabras le habían subido el ánimo, le daban esperanza para buscar su historia feliz, como la de sus amigas.

No muy en el fondo de su corazón, se sentía triste al saber que ya no los vería, que nada sería igual, que no haría visitas casi a diario, que ya no comería los pasteles horneados por Juvia con tanta frecuencia y que ahora quedaba ella sola, porque Mirajane estaba tan ocupada con sus hermanos, su esposo y su hija... Natsu y Lucy viajaban constantemente…

Y toda su nostalgia tomaba forma en los recovecos de su mente. No podía dejar de compararse con la de semanas atrás, su vida había cambiado tanto en pocos días; había conocido el amor, algo que nunca exigió y decía que si tocaba a su puerta, estaba bien…

―¿Existe alguna definición para este sentimiento de añoranza eterna? ―preguntó con impotencia y en voz alta, como si las gotas de agua que salían chispeadas de la fuente, pudieran responderle su pregunta, como si con su transparencia pudieran ponerle nombre al hueco que sentía en el pecho desde el día en que el señor Fernandes había dejado Magnolia.

Ese hombre se había ido con algo de ella. Un pedazo de su corazón. _Más que eso._

 _―_ Si es verdad que el _amor se compone de una sola alma que habita en dos cuerpos… entonces el señor Fernandes se ha llevado la mía._

Hacía años no se sentía tan sola. _No quería sentirse sola_

Ojalá hubiera alguien especial para ella. _Sí lo había._

Con el dorso de su mano, limpió sus mejillas aunque las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Dobló la carta y la dejó caer en el cesto, mientras se levantaba de la banca caminaba hacia la fuente. ¿Por qué tenía que pensar en él en ese preciso momento? En reflejo a sus pensamientos estiró su mano para mojarla con un poco de agua, jugó con ella mientras volvía a preguntar al aire.

 _―¿Existe alguna cosa que no la acerque a mí y no me lo recuerde?_ ―preguntó con impotencia al ver que el agua que caía en la fuente formaba su silueta―. _No puedo ni bajar la vista al suelo sin que sus rasgos se dibujen en las baldosas_ ―no importó mojarse, sacó la mano de la fuente y se abrazó. De nada le servía ver al cielo, al suelo, a la calle o al agua de la fuente porque todo comenzaba a trazar el dibujo de sus masculinas facciones. Su imagen era sempiterna; habiéndose formado, no desaparecía de su mente, ni aunque le borraran los recuerdos, estaba segura. Erza podía ver su sonrisa, los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando sonreía, la arruga de su frente cuando estaba pensativo ― _en cada nube, en cada árbol, colmando el aire nocturno y refulgiendo de día a rachas en cada objeto, me veo continuamente cercado por su imagen._

Lo oía con el cantar de los pajaritos. Las nubes tomaban su forma. Las hojas de los árboles le susurraban su nombre. La noche era azul oscuro porque se ponía taciturna con su recuerdo y el cielo claro del día, bien podía querer disfrazar su tono azul para asemejarse al de él ―solo para burlarse de ella―. Erza podía verlo caminar, escuchar el eco de su voz recitando poesía, en sus lecturas también se aparecía. Eso era lo peor porque era tan especial, que no necesitaba cerrar los ojos para imaginárselo. Ni tampoco necesitaba quedarse pegada viendo su retrato, él venía con el viento que acariciaba su rostro, las hojas que pasaban flotando a lado de sus pies, o aquellas gotas de agua que comenzaban a mojar su falda.

El señor Fernandes simplemente se dibujaba con los colores del día y la noche. El mundo era su lienzo y ella era la que se maravillaba con el arte que se trazaba en él.

 _―Los rostros más triviales de hombres y mujeres y hasta los propios rasgos de mi cara se burlan de mí, ofreciéndome su parecido_.

Ella se veía en él. Veía su alma reflejada. Eso era lo mejor y peor, a la vez, lo que la sofocaba y la estaba matando. Tenían tanto en común... y de lo que fuera que estuvieran hecha las almas, las de ellos estaban conectadas. Y si las suyas eran una sola, entonces a él le pasaba lo mismo que a ella; se veía reflejado en ella.

 _Eran uno._

―¿Ya lo entiendes? ¿Existe algo que defina esta sensación? ¿Hay nombre para esto que estoy sintiendo? ―Erza se esforzó por tratar de ser más clara para darse entender. Había algo oprimiendo fuertemente su pecho, que no la dejaba respirar tranquila. Quizás si le ponía nombre, podía darle vuelta a la página y podía rellenar el vacío que la consumía.

Vio a sus castaños ojos, observando con confusión. Vio que sus azules mechones se movieron cuando ladeó la cabeza. Estuvo a nada de reír con dolor, después de disculparse, vio que de repente la pequeña niña dejaba de arrastrar barquitos de papel por la fuente para salir corriendo a otra dirección, la siguió con la mirada para empezar burlarse de ella misma ¿Qué iba a saber una niña? ¡Estaba segura que Wendy no escuchó y ni entendió la mitad de lo que le dijo!

― _Dor_ ―escuchó pronunciar y su mundo dio un vuelco. Abrió los ojos y no pudo contener más el llanto. _"Dor"…_ ¿Dor era la palabra que buscaba? ¿Ahí estaba la definición a todas las sensaciones que albergaba en su cuerpo por estar lejos de la persona amada? ¿O ya alucinaba gracias al dolor?

Reconocía esa voz. Como no hacerlo si era un constante sonido; una melodía bien grabada en su mente. Sintió escalofríos en toda su espina dorsal y pestañeó varias veces antes de tener el valor de girarse para ver si era cosa de su imaginación.

―¿Dor? ―cuestionó, pronto obtuvo respuesta. _La que tanto esperaba. Tener una, significaba que era una realidad._ No era cosa de su imaginación o un cruel murmullo que arrastraba el viento. Era su voz que se dirigía directamente a ella.

―Es de origen rumano y exactamente significa: "la sensación de estar separado de la persona que amas. Señorita, Scarlet."

 _Ese tono. Esa forma de dirigirse a ella._

Aun estaba incrédula.

Dio un rápido giro y con su visión borrosa a causa de las lágrimas, se preguntó si lo que estaba viendo era gracias a la magia de la naturaleza o era real. ¿En verdad el señor Fernandes estaba ahí? ¿Había vuelto con ella? Su voz sonaba más fuerte que un soplido del viento que imitaba su tono. Sus facciones eran más marcadas, más reales. Con miedo de que todo se desvaneciera, alzó la mano para que el tacto lo definiera todo.

Las yemas de sus dedos golpearon una cálida superficie. Sentía que las lágrimas caían más rápido por sus ojos, y su izquierda mano envidió a la otra; ahora ambas acunaban su rostro. _Era firme. Cálido. Real._

Ladeó su rostro para tomar su muñeca, presionó un pequeño beso en la palma.

―Re-egresó... ―susurró asombrada.

―No me iba para siempre ―comentó indiferente, alzó sus hombros. A diferencia de ella, él estaba tranquilo.

―Y-o creí que… ―su rostro se sonrojó. Estaba pasmada.

―Usted da muchas cosas por hecho, ¿lo sabía? no es la primera vez entre nosotros ―se sintió un poco avergonzada ―primero fui un ladrón de pasteles, luego un mentiroso que le llevó postres de la bruja diciéndole que eran de la señora Fullbuster... ―y de pronto calló, extasiado de pensar que ahora parecía que era alguien más para ella. ¿Lo dijo no? Ella describió la añoranza por estar lejos de su ser amado...

―Pero, regresó. Usted regresó. ¿Por qué?

―Dijo que me llevé algo suyo, y solo vine a regresarlo ―confesó. Erza sintió que su corazón podía salir de su pecho si seguía latiendo tan fuerte ―y también a decirle que usted también tiene algo que es mío.

Mientras la escuchaba hablar, luchó contra todos sus deseos por mantener el temple. Había escuchado cada una de sus palabras y a su vez, había intensificado cada uno de los sentimientos que tenía para ella. Se mantuvo en silencio, porque entre más la escuchaba, más se sentía conectado a ella.

 _Más sentía la necesidad de conectar sus almas._

Así, toda la espera valía la pena por su amada.

Reflexionó sus palabras. Eso sido solo el inicio pero que ella tuviera algo de él, significaba que ese sentimiento de amor y añoranza era compartido. Lo sabía pero al ser inexperta con ese tema, no sabía abordarlo y prefirió desviarlo. ―¿Qué tanto escuchó? ―arrugó el entrecejo, fingiendo molestia por verse espiada. Quiso reír cuando vio un poco de vergüenza en su mirada.

Rodó los ojos. ―¿Eso es importante? ―y quien más había guardado la compostura, pronto se sintió nervioso ―no tengo mucho aquí, yo acabo de llegar...

―¡Por supuesto! ―de inmediato lo descubrió, era un mal mentiroso y mal actor ―¿Por qué no habló antes?

Carraspeó. ―Está bien... yo escuché lo suficiente ―se irguió y trató de ocultar su sonrojo ―lo suficiente como para decidir no irme _más._ No sin la mitad de mi alma. Sin _mi amada_ señorita _Scarlet..._

Esbozó una tímida sonrisa mientras que la chispa de la felicidad y el amor se propagaba por su interior, sentía que una calidez la inundaba y abrazaba por dentro. Su corazón latió más fuerte que nunca... su amada, él también la amaba. ¡Volvía con su alma y volvía por la suya! ¡Volvía por ella!

―Traje algunos pastelillos, ¿Le gustaría probarlos conmigo? Wendy también puede venir con nosotros.

Encantada asintió y tomó su brazo para caminar a su lado. _Para no dejarlo ir más._

Se sentía agradecida de volver a verlo. Se sentía completa. Con su alma llena. _Era una nueva oportunidad que no desperdiciaría._

Y como lo suyo era amor de verdad, ese que borraba la pena y la hacia sentir mejor con tan solo verlo, lo tomaría para no dejarlo ir. El amor se construía de forma lenta, tras el intercambio de almas, le quedaba construir el resto pero se irían lento. Compartirían postres y disfrutarían el momento, porque ya nada los frenaba, ya nada separaba a dos almas que nacieron para estar juntas.

* * *

 **Varias referencias a Cumbres borrascosas. Como lo de las almas.**

 **Me gustó el final :x aunque pienso que fue a lo orgullo y prejuicio: ¡te deja con ganas de máaaaaaaaas! XD**

 **¡Espero que también le guste a mi waifluff porque fue con todo mi LOVELOVELOVE! Espero que te haya gustado, estoy muy nerviosa, como casi nunca por tu opinión DDDDD: *cruza los dedos para que le guste***

― _El amor se compone de una sola alma que habita en dos cuerpos_. ―Aristóteles

 **PRIMERA EDICIÓN 11/01/2018**


	7. Epílogo parte uno

**Notas de autor:** Se suponía que era para el cumple de Sabs pero alguien arrancó las flores de la felicidad de mi jardín. *Cry* Pero bueno; _"Take your broken heart, make it into art" (:_ _ **  
**_ **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Esta historia tampoco es de Sabastu. Ni mi corazón es mío porque ya lo tiene alguien. :x

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Epílogo:**

 **Matrimonios felices**

 **Bodas & noticias**

* * *

La futura señora Fernandes terminó de leer las letras grabadas en la invitación de su vida para después doblarla y dejarla caer en un pequeño cofre de madera que yacía sobre sus piernas.

Un suspiro escapó de sus labios a tiempo que estos esbozaban una sonrisa. Había tantos recuerdos contenidos en ese cofre y las invitaciones para su boda no podían quedarse fuera de la colección. Tampoco podía evitar releer las letras escritas en el fino papel de color hueso, noche tras noche.

Faltaban pocos días, sí. Las habían entregados hace semanas, sí. Y desde entonces a la fecha no dejaba pasar ni una sola noche para leer lo que decía la invitación, sin importar que se lo supiera de memoria.

Se sentía bien haciéndolo, era como si su felicidad se volviera totalmente palpable y dentro de su alcance. Ver, leer y tocar la invitación parecía tener el poder suficiente como para adelantar el tiempo y hacer que ese día llegara pronto.

―Erza ―tras ella escuchó la voz del señor Fernandes.

Giró rápido para verlo y comprobar que no se trataba de alguna jugada de su imaginación, no se esperaba esa sorpresiva visita. Y no porque tuviera algo de malo pero él no acostumbraba visitarla cuando estaba oscureciendo.

―¿Pasó algo? ―cerró el pequeño cofre y lo dejó a un lado para levantarse. No ocultó su preocupación, él permaneció en silencio mientras se acercaba ella.

―No, no pasa nada ―respondió, le sonrió de medio lado cuando ella pareció no creerle―. De verdad, no pasó nada, no tienes razón para preocuparte ―sujetó su mano para poder trasmitir esa confianza.

La señorita Scarlet se sonrojó cuando vio que sus cálidos labios depositaron un suave beso en el dorso de su mano, y fue peor cuando notó que él tenía su mirada fija en ella, para deleitarse con su reacción, el rubor y las torpes palabras que se atoraron en su garganta.

Mordió internamente su mejilla y rodó los ojos hacia otro lado, se sentía nerviosa y aunque ya hubiesen compartido algunos castos besos y algunas inocentes caricias aún podía provocar una reacción tímida y cohibida en ella, por más confianza que existiera o por más cerca que estuvieran de ser de esposos.

―¿Entonces? ¿Por qué estás aquí? ―tosió para tratar de aparentar seriedad pero solo causó que él sonriera ampliamente.

―¿No puedo visitar a mi prometida?

La observó con el entrecejo fruncido y Erza balbuceó cosas inentendibles, avergonzada con solo pensar en haberlo ofendido.

―Yo… no…

Viendo que se sintió avergonzada, se adelantó a hablar.

―Vine a verte ―confesó, los castaños ojos de la señorita Scarlet se concentraron en él―, y a decirte que los señores Fullbuster llegaron hace poco más de una hora.

―¡Me alegra tanto! ―exclamó conmovida ―significa mucho que ellos y los demás estén aquí para nuestra boda ―el señor Fernandes asintió, él sabía lo importante que eran sus amigos y compartía su dicha. Y si él le había propuesto ser su esposa, y ahora estaban comprometidos, lo menos que podía hacer por ella era gozar de esas pequeñas cosas.

Si ella era feliz, él lo era. No se explicaba la razón de ese efecto; si era porque la pelirroja tenía la capacidad de contagiar sus emociones o porque estaba tan enamorado y conectado a ella, como si de un hechizo se tratara, que sus sentimientos se habían unificado.

Fuera cual fuera el motivo; una simple rebanada de un pastel de fresa, las tardes de pláticas interminables, las caminatas en el atardecer y la dicha de compartir sus amistades y ver cuán importantes eran para ella, podían revolucionar su interior.

―¡Tengo que agradecerles que hayan venido! ―dijo apresuradamente, poniéndose en movimiento para salir a visitarlos.

El señor Fernandes la detuvo al sostenerla por la muñeca.

―Eso tendrá que esperar hasta mañana ―aclaró. Erza pareció no entender―, es un poco tarde y…

―¡El embarazo de Juvia! ―quiso palmear su frente y tras un respiro profundo, siguió hablando―. Últimamente me cuesta controlar mis emociones ―confesó agachando el rostro. Las olvidaba al grado de estar a nada de cometer una imprudencia.

Siempre había sido así. Mira le decía que ahora lo era más, gracias a los nervios y la emoción por su boda, y quizás tenía la razón.

Tras un largo y cansado viaje ―más con su condición―, lo más seguro era que quisieran descansar. Además de que la señora Fullbuster tenía a un estricto médico que no la iba a dejar hacer mucho…

En cambio, al señor Fernandes, esa actitud arrebatada le pareció la de una pequeña niña que esperaba con ansías a que la sacaran a pasear y sintió ternura ante la escena. La alzó un poco por su barbilla, y sin soltar su mano, la obligó a verlo a los ojos.

―No tienes por qué avergonzarte ―la señorita Scarlet sonrió ante el apoyo, agradeciéndole así el apoyo.

Permanecieron varios segundos en esa posición, él tomando su rostro y ella viéndolo, descubriendo a cada momento que lo quería más y más.

Envueltos en el cómodo silencio, le pareció extraño el hecho de que su sonrisa se hiciera más y más grande de tal manera que terminó soltando una carcajada.

―¿Ocurre algo? ―preguntó curioso de verla así.

La señorita Scarlet había dado unos pasos hacia atrás para reír más cómodamente.

―Oh, nada en realidad ―volvió a reírse y él enarcó una ceja con incredulidad―. Solo que estás aquí… ―Jellal se acercó a ella, asintiendo. ¿Qué tenía eso de nuevo? ―y dijiste que querías verme ―volvió a afirmar ―pero, ¿no había otra razón? ―frunció el entrecejo, aún no entendía a lo que se refería.

Erza echó el rostro hacia atrás para analizarlo con mayor margen, volvió a reír cuando comprobó que no la entendía. Y con gusto se guardaría el secreto para ella. No era nada sorprendente viniendo de él, quien era amable y bastante abnegado. Era bueno para ambas partes y sobre todo para ella, quien podía pasar más tiempo con él al invitarlo a cenar.

* * *

―¿Puede venir con Juvia, mi señor? ―la vio extender su brazo para tenderle su mano, esperando que él la tomara y avanzara hacia ella.

Achicó los ojos para observarla. Su esposa le sonreía de manera hermosa, ella estaba de pie en medio del salón, con su otra mano apoyada en su prominente vientre.

―¿Estás bien?, ¿Te duele algo? ―ya estaba parado junto a ella, ni él podía precisar en qué momento se levantó y caminó.

Fue rápido, su voz sonaba preocupada y su mirada reflejaba miedo. No podía evitarlo, aunque Juvia había descansado hasta tarde luego de su viaje y tras dormir toda la noche.

La señora Fullbuster sabía que la mayor preocupación de su esposo eran ellos dos ―su bebé y ella― y para tranquilizarlo, buscó tomar su mano.

―No… el bebé y Juvia están bien... ―conectó su mirada a la de él para brindarle serenidad ―¡De maravilla, diría Juvia! ―trató de sonar a alegre y así contagiarlo.

Se mantuvo renuente y entrecerró los ojos. ―De cualquier manera, deberías descansar más tiempo.

―Juvia los sabe, Juvia lo prometió ―rió dulcemente al recordar las indicaciones del médico para tomar ese viaje y las mil y un promesas hechas a su marido para tenerlo tranquilo y convencido de que estarían bien―. Juvia ha cumplido su palabra ―no ocultaba ningún malestar para evitar mortificarlo y si se sentía cansada o con sueño, descansaba tal como lo había prometido ―pero Juvia necesita decirle algo, mi señor.

Enarcó las cejas y la contempló por unos segundos.

―El bebé está inquieto ―confesó luego de unos momentos y dirigió la mano que sujetaba hacia su vientre para que sintiera los movimientos de su hijo, el señor Fullbuster abrió los ojos un poco sorprendido, que no era la primera vez que lo sentía moverse pero se sentía alarmado de que su mujer especificara en que se movía más que antes―. El vientre de Juvia crece día con día ―sonrió―, y eso significa que el bebé está bien ―era su quinto mes de embarazo y se le notaba.

Sonrió orgulloso, olvidando toda preocupación. Si el bebé se movía y comenzaba a dar pataditas, significaba que estaba bien ―como su madre lo decía― y sano. Lo estaban cuidando bien.

―Pero este día está más inquieto, se mueve mucho ―susurró luego de un momento de silencio. La señora Fullbuster llevó su mano disponible al hombro de su esposo ―¿Será que siente que está en otra parte? ¿Qué extraña a su abuelo? a Juvia le gusta pensar esto...

Guardó silencio, la verdad no creía nada de eso pero no se sintió con deseos de desairar sus ideas y menos cuando envolvía sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Además de que quería creerle. Para Juvia era todo miel sobre hojuelas. Y ella tenía el poder de que poco a poco, todos sus miedos y preocupaciones, se contagiaran con su dulzura.

El señor Fullbuster se dejó abrazar por ella, le hacía bien tenerla cerca y saber lo bien que estaban, sentirlo de igual forma, para mantener esa armonía. Tenía que cuidarlos a ambos, eran su prioridad.

―Mi señor... ―habló quedito y él bufó. Aún abrazada a él, no evitó reírse. ¿Acaso le había leído la mente? ―a Juvia… ―se separó un poco para alzar su rostro y verlo a los ojos.

Vio que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y que apretó los labios antes emitir alguna palabra nueva. Juvia vaciló antes de hablar por varios y largos segundos. Y entre en lo que se decidía a hablar, el sonido del llamado de la puerta y un anuncio para decirles que tenían visitas, le imposibilitaron terminar de decir lo que quería. Hasta parecía haberlo olvidado, ya que el rostro de su esposa se iluminó ante las noticias.

Suspiró, no le dio tiempo de recordarle la promesa porque de un momento a otro estaban acompañados por recién llegados.

Mientras los invitados pasaron, él se hizo un lado para dejar que su esposa se llevara todos los reflectores, miró como Erza se dirigía a ambos para saludarlos y agradecerles su presencia.

―¡Te ves divina, Juvia! ―la pelirroja se tomó varios segundos para observarlos a ambos y luego envolvió a la señora Fullbuster en un fuerte abrazo ―¡Muchas, muchas, muchas… de verdad, de todo corazón, por venir! ―se separó de su amiga para dedicarle una mirada a Gray, sus palabras también eran dedicadas para él―. Para nosotros es muy importante que todos ustedes, mis preciados amigos, nos acompañen.

La señora Fullbuster negó con modestia.

―Para nosotros también es especial acompañarte, Erza.

Intercambió una mirada con su amigo de la infancia y le sonrió, de reojo vio que Juvia se acercaba a su esposo, para ambos asentir contentos por ellos. En ese momento, fue consciente de lo muy querida que era.

No solo el matrimonio Fullbuster había viajado para su boda, sino que sus otros amigos también lo habían hecho: Natsu y Lucy habían llegado una semana atrás, Elfman y Evergreen llegarían a más tardar mañana. Mirajane y Levy, quienes vivían en Magnolia, no la habían dejado sola con los preparativos de la boda y estaban al pendiente de cualquier cosa que necesitaran, pese a tener una familia e hijos pequeños.

Y no eran solo sus amistades, sino también la de Jellal, dentro de día llegarían varios amigos suyos que había tenido el gusto de conocer durante los meses comprometidos. Buscó con la mirada a su futuro esposo y éste le sonrió, se había mantenido un poco al margen para que ella hablara por los dos.

―Me imagino que te fue difícil convencer a alguien para que pudieran venir ―susurró de forma nada discreta, pero sí personal, a Juvia.

El señor Fullbuster se sonrojó ante lo dicho y puso los ojos en blanco, Juvia al ver a su marido se rió divertida.

―No existía forma en que mi señor y Juvia se perdieran este momento importante ―asintió al escucharla, se sentía halagada y sabía que su futuro marido también, puesto a que él también sonreía ampliamente―. Juvia solo tiene que cuidarse un poquito más, pero esto no es nada del otro mundo ―aseguró sonriendo triunfalmente ―y mi señor está para cuidar a Juvia y al bebé.

Las dos se rieron.

―Eres muy afortunada.

La señora Fullbuster suspiró como una recién enamorada y la señorita Scarlet admiró que por más que pasaran los años, ella siguiera como el día de su boda, y antes de ella, total y locamente enamorada de su esposo.

¿Sería igual con ella? Aunque si lo pensaba bien, ella no era tan expresiva y amorosa como Juvia. Lo suyo era muy diferente a la relación de sus amigos. Miró que Gray rascaba su cuello y estaba avergonzado por el rumbo que tomó la conversación y no pudo evitar sonreír con eso y su travieso pensamiento.

 _En verdad había cosas que nunca cambiarían._

―Usted también es muy afortunada ―absorta en sus pensamientos abrió los ojos, la señora Fullbuster meneó la cabeza para señalarle hacia su futuro marido. Un rubor rojo cubrió sus mejillas y balbuceó antes de poder hablar coherentemente.

 _Lo era._

―En ese caso, el afortunado seré yo.

El rubor se intensificó. Su corazón comenzó a vibrar tan fuerte y sonoramente. Tal como en el día como el día que supo que estaba enamorada, o la vez que el amor regresó a ella cuando lo creía perdido. Incluso era igual a la sensación en que pidió su mano.

Y lo supo… sí podía ser como la señora Fullbuster que suspiraba llena de amor por su marido a pesar del tiempo transcurrido.

* * *

El día de la boda había llegado y no podía ser más perfecto.

En primera, el clima era agradable esa mañana y las rosas que adornaban el jardín estaban en su punto más hermoso gracias a la primavera. El resto de la decoración encajaba perfecto para la ocasión y le sacaba gran provecho a la belleza natural del lugar.

Aunque la ceremonia era pequeña e íntima, solo para los amigos más cercanos de los novios, se formaba así un ambiente familiar donde todos, sobre todo para los que estaban por casarse, se sentían más cómodos.

Había una larga alfombra de color rojo, en la cual había pétalos de flores esparcidos estratégicamente por toda su trayectoria, que indicaban el camino hacia el altar, y a su vez, dividía a los invitados en dos sectores. La pequeña capilla improvisada estaba bajo varios arcos de rosas blancas y rosadas, para darles un poco de sombra a quienes estaban en la recepción. A pocos metros de distancia, se encontraba el lugar del banquete.

Elegantes adornos florales y deliciosos platillos y postres adornaban las largas mesas donde festejarían al terminar la ceremonia nupcial, pero antes, los invitados tenían toda su atención puesta en las dos personas que estaban jurándose amor eterno frente al altar.

―Erza en verdad luce hermosa este día ―la señora Dreyar ladeó su rostro mientras la imborrable sonrisa de su rostro se ampliaba.

―Todas las novias lucen así en su día ―respondió su marido, los dos clavaban su vista hacia al hermoso altar construido para la boda, estaban atentos a los novios y a la ceremonia que se realizaba frente a ellos.

Mirajane asintió. ―Es el día más especial para las mujeres… pero hoy siento algo diferente.

―Bueno, ahora te toca ser espectadora ―ella negó y de reojo la vio, unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a asomarse por sus ojos―. Oh… yo ―se quedó sin habla, ¿Qué podía decir?

―Es que pienso en este momento tan importante. Con esto, Erza nunca va a volver a sentir sola… ―y aunque las lágrimas escaparan por sus ojos, se mantenía sonriente. Laxus asintió y dio un suspiro para que su esposa siguiera hablando, estaba de acuerdo con su pensamiento pero no quería que llorara―. Ella merece ser feliz.

―Lo será ―aseguró tomando su mano para entrelazar sus dedos―, y debemos poner atención, no quiero que te lamentes después por perderte algún detalle de la ceremonia.

Apretó sus labios para contener su llanto, no pudo evitar sonreír ante sus palabras. Se sintió un poco más calmada, valía llorar de alegría y lo mejor del mundo era poder guardar esos momentos inolvidables en su memoria para tener razones para sonreír después.

Estaba feliz por Erza. Por Jellal también. Por los dos, tenía que acostumbrarse a pensar en los dos como uno solo. Pero era que siempre había deseado algo así para ella y ahora era el momento para verla cumplir sus sueños más ocultos.

Enfocó su vista hacia enfrente y pudo jurar que la vio temblar… eran los nervios, dignos de los novios, ella ya lo había experimentado cuando había aceptado al hombre a su lado como su esposo.

La calidez del agarre de sus manos recorrió sus brazos y se instaló en su pecho. De seguro todo su rostro estaba rojo, casi como el tono de su cabello, por pronunciar sus votos de amor. Todo en su interior era una revolución que ella no podía controlar.

Por debajo de toda la tela de su vestido, las piernas le temblaban y estaba segura de que si no estuviera sostenida de sus manos, ya hubiera caído al suelo gracias a sus débiles rodillas.

Era cuestión de segundos para que la ceremonia finalizara, apenas terminaba de pronunciar las palabras correctas para aceptarlo oficialmente como su esposo. Ni siquiera parpadeó, trató de estar lo más serena posible e hizo hasta lo imposible para que su voz no fuera menguada por la vergüenza.

En un paso definitivo, debía ser fuerte. Tenía la creencia que ante cualquier flaqueo, el matrimonio podía ir mal, en cambio, si se mantenía fuerte, todo iría mejor. A cómo empezaban, vivirían.

Y si la veían desde el cielo aquellos que no habían alcanzado a llegar a ese momento, quería que la vieran como se sentía: feliz y decidida.

Además de que debía ser fuerte, apasionada, llena de amor por él.

Él estaba de pie frente al altar con las manos entrelazadas a su casi esposa, aguardaba totalmente nervioso por el momento en que la ceremonia culminara y que con un beso se sellara el momento en el que unía su vida a la de Erza Scarlet.

Lucía hermosa y despampanante. Podía jurar que ese día los dioses conspiraron para darle más belleza. La hermosa rosaleda donde se efectuaba su boda, se quedaba corta a su lado y aunque le hubiese gustado ver más de su largo cabello escarlata, sabía que la imagen de Erza perduraría en sus memorias.

Se sentía como un infante que era incapaz de controlar sus emociones. La veía sin parpadear, sin perder detalle de su rostro y reacciones. Podía reír, podía gritar lo afortunado que era, pero se mantenía serio y centrado por una razón en especial...

Para no perderse en el camino, como si tiraran de él con un hilo para que volviera a la realidad, los ojos marrones de Erza lo levantaban y lo volvían a centrar.

Siempre rescatándolo.

Siempre atenta a él.

Siempre. Para siempre. Su unión era para siempre. Lentamente fue pronunciando las palabras necesarias para entrelazar su vida a la de Erza. Era guiado y aun así se sorprendía de poder pronunciar algo. Él la aceptaba como esposa, en la salud, en la enfermedad, en la riqueza, en la adversidad…

Ella le sonrió y pensó que el _"para siempre"_ era una expresión demasiado corta. Él tiempo no le iba a alcanzar, ni para eso y ni para poder expresar todo lo que sentía por ella sobre sus dulces y cálidos labios en el beso más simbólico.

Así se finalizaba la ceremonia, se oficializaba la unión de sus vidas, era el fin y el inicio de una etapa, era el reflejo de su amor…

 **~O~**

Para la recepción, la suave música, las risas y las amenas charlas no se hicieron esperar. Entre aplausos, ovaciones, más felicitaciones, bailes y postres los nuevos esposos se la estaban pasando más que bien por el regocijo y los apapachos de sus amigos.

Se tomó un descanso para poder sentarse. Suspirando y sonriente ―su sonrisa había sido el mejor maquillaje―, miró el ambiente tan familiar para ella, había niños ¿cómo dejarlos fuera si eran prácticamente sus sobrinos? Lisanna bailaba con su sobrina en brazos, la pequeña Lena estaba entretenida con la música. Wendy cuidaba y daba vueltas con los gemelos de Levy y Gajeel, mientras que los padres sonreían mientras veían a sus hijos desenvolverse pese a la corta edad.

Aun lado, en las mesas, Lucy trataba de detener a Natsu, preocupada por todo lo que había comido y quería seguir comiendo. Elfman extendía un pequeño postre a su esposa, quien airosa lo tomaba.

Los Milkovich hablaban de algo con su esposo, ella había preferido dejarlos un momento a solas para sentarse y observar por unos momentos.

Ese día tenía que ser eterno y por lo tanto, para no perderse ningún detalle u olvidar, se dio ese tiempo. Era lo que había soñado durante la planeación, por eso había pedido algo discreto y pequeño, familiar y al aire libre durante el día. No importaba que asistieran pocos invitados, porque para ella era más importante el cariño y los lazos formados con esas personas.

No eran más de cincuenta invitados ―ni cerca de serlo―, pero por el ruido y la diversión, parecía que eran el doble y eran el claro reflejo de cómo eran felices. Un cuadro perfecto, su favorito, si le preguntaban.

Después de todo, así eran sus amigos y por fortuna, encajaban bien con las amistades de Jellal, eran pocas pero también tenían sus peculiares características. Pensó mientras miraba a su marido por el rabillo del ojo y notó que su ahora esposo, era detenido por esos amigos para echarle un brazo sobre los hombros para mostrarle algo y poder charlar con él.

A la distancia se disculpó por no poder seguir avanzando hacia donde estaba y ella negó, nunca lo había visto así de divertido. Que disfrutara lo que pudiera, que según le contó habían sido meses sin ver a las viejas amistades de negocio, Erik, Macbeth, Sawyer y Richard.

―¿Cómo está la señora Fernandes?

La alegre voz de Juvia la hizo incorporarse.

 _«Señora Fernandes»._ Ya era una realidad, se sentía en un sueño y no se había detenido a pensarlo.

Sonaba y se sentía bien.

¿Cómo estaba? Estaba feliz. Era una felicidad de ensueño. Sus amigos estaban ahí y el hombre que amaba también, se habían hecho una promesa de amor frente a todos y a partir de ese día, la vida se trataría de estar juntos. ¿Cómo decía todo eso sin pecar en ser una mujer cursi y enamorada?

―Bien aunque mi esposo ha sido raptado ―señaló hacia atrás, la señora Fullbuster sonrió y su marido, quien estaba fielmente parado a su lado, resopló.

―Bueno, hoy es la boda y es normal que los amigos quieran pasar tiempo de calidad con el novio para felicitarlo o darles consejos sobre el matrimonio. Después de la fiesta, todo se tratará del hogar.

―Eso suena bien ―la pelirroja les sonrió a ambos ―¿Ustedes cómo están? ¿Necesitas algo Juvia?

La señora Fullbuster rechazó. ―Juvia está excelente, un poco sentimental durante la ceremonia nupcial pero feliz por ambos. Juvia sabe que serán muy felices juntos.

Le agradeció tras sus nobles palabras pero antes de poder ofrecerles algo más, los vio compartir una mirada como debatieran en quién de los dos se atrevía a hablar primero, o en nombre de ambos…

―Erza… ―fue el señor Fullbuster quien habló primero ―nos encantaría quedarnos más tiempo pero este día ha sido muy largo y más para Juvia…

Abrió los ojos con sorpresa. ―¡No, no, no tienen que explicármelo! ¡Yo entiendo perfecto! ―sus mejillas se sonrojaron ―cuando Mira estaba embarazada, dormía mucho y supongo que Juvia está cansada. En verdad, no se preocupen para mí significa mucho que estén aquí y además, la fiesta no se termina aún, no se preocupen por eso...

―¿Se van? ―sintió la mano de su esposo en la cintura. Y tras un intercambio de palabras, él asintió para agradecerles su compañía.

Después de despedirse de los dos, de escuchar sus buenos deseos, la señora Fernandes se quedó parada viendo como sus dos amigos se marchaban, no sin antes decirle adiós al resto.

El señor Fullbuster se desvivía en atenciones por la salud de su esposa embarazada y era inevitable no sonreír ante eso.

―Son muy felices… ―susurró cuando desaparecieron de su visión, ambos se voltearon a ver ―bueno, en realidad todos son muy felices ―y bastaba con ver a su alrededor. Le sonrió con orgullo ―¿y usted señora Fernandes, es feliz?

La curva de sus labios se hizo más grande para asentir contenta.

―Muy feliz… como nunca en la vida.

* * *

―¡Hola! ¿Vienen a conocer a este apuesto caballero?

El matrimonio Fernandes era guiado al jardín por uno de las empleadas domésticas, la pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse al ver la forma en que el abuelo era regañado por su hijo por sus modales, en cambio, la madre, feliz y contenta, apoyaba su mejilla en la palma de su mano mientras veía a los dos hombres de pie, a su esposo y a su suegro quien sostenía al bebé en sus brazos.

―A Juvia le da mucho gusto verlos, ¿cómo están? ―se levantó y fijó su mirada en ellos ―Juvia ve que la señora Fernande está de maravilla.

La pelirrojas se sonrojó ante sus palabras.

―Bien, bien, aprovechando el tiempo para visitarlos ―la señora Fernandes después de saludarla extendió un pequeño regalo.

―¿Para Dylan? ―ella asintió―. Dylan es un bebé muy consentido... ―dijo risueña ―y muchas gracias ―sonrió.

Tras haber saludado, los dos, a la señora Fullbuster, caminaron hacia los dos hombres para conocer al bebé del matrimonio Fullbuster.

―Les advierto que es el bebé más bonito del mundo ―el feliz abuelo se agachó un poco para que quedara a la altura de Erza.

Acarició su rostro y no tardó en encontrarle parecido. ―Es idéntico a Gray ―tenía mucho cabello y este era tan negro como el de su padre, y como el de su abuelo.

Era pequeño y tenía los ojos cerrados, parecía dormido, pero aun así sus rasgos estaban bien marcados.

―¿Verdad que sí? ―Silver se rió orgulloso―, es idéntico a mi hijo. Los genes Fullbuster son fuertes. De grande será un apuesto caballero, inteligente y encantador. Así como su abuelo… ―su comentario ocasionó risas por su ocurrencia.

―Usted parece muy seguro de eso…

El hombre asintió y Erza dio un paso hacia adelante. ―¿Puedo cargarlo? ―Silver asintió y cuando el niño estuvo en los brazos de la pelirroja, giró hacia su esposo.

―Bueno, hay pruebas de eso ―le dio una fuerte palmada a Gray en el hombro―. Mi hijo es apuesto porque sacó a mí ―el aludido escondió el rostro para que nadie viera su sonrojo―, y mi padre también era muy apuesto, ahora que lo pienso ―rascó su barbilla, parecía muy feliz de su familia.

Entre la risa de la señora Fullbuster por los reclamos de su esposo a su padre. Jellal fijó su atención en su esposa, quien balanceaba con cuidado al niño en sus brazos y lo saludaba como si le fuera a responder. Erza se presentó y lo presentó a él para empezar a platicar con él. Incluso, le dijo que eran amigos de sus padres.

Sonrió ante el encanto y se quedó tan embelesado en la imagen que proyectaba su esposa, que no se percató del momento en que se había acercado a él.

―¿Verdad que es adorable?

Asintió.

El bebé era tierno y más si su esposa lo cargaba. Erza era maternal, cuidaba a la hija de Mirajane, jugaba con los gemelos, incluso se desvivía por Wendy y los demás niños del orfanato. Él admiraba esa cualidad en ella, incluso empezó a compartirla y era la mejor de las actividades que ambos hacían juntos.

Y de pronto quiso una familia con ella. Un bebé de ambos para que ella lo cargara y lo cuidara como se lo merecía. Una niña y que fuera igual a ella, que a diferencia de los Fullbuster o la feliz Juvia quien era la más encantada con un hijo idéntico a su esposo, él quería que su hija fuera como su esposa.

Con sus ojos marrones, con su piel blanca y con el cabello rojo escarlata…

―Scarlet…

―¿Eh? ―ella alzó las cejas un poco sorprendida, no estaba segura de haber escuchado bien, estaba entretenida hablando con el bebé y él había hablado en tono bastante bajo ―¿Perdón?

―Me gusta ―se enderezó y le sonrió.

Logró hacer que se sonrojara, y no sabía por qué.

―¿Dijiste algo?

Asintió. Lo dijo y lo repetiría con gusto.

―Me gusta el nombre de Scarlet ―respondió, tomó un mechó de su cabello escarlata y con el dedo pulgar lo rozó por encima.

Abrió los ojos y se atragantó un poco cohibida con lo que le decía.

―Para nuestra hija…

Tartamudeó y sintió que el rubor se expandía por su rostro. ―Je-Je… ―¿Por qué sentía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta?

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, entendía el detalle y el origen de la sugerencia y por eso se comportaba tan ansiosa y nerviosa como el día de su boda.

―Es lindo y acertado…

Asintió pero antes de poder hablar para decir algo, una empleada doméstica se dirigió a ellos para ofrecerles un poco de té y sintió un movimiento en sus brazos más un sutil balbuceo.

―Creo que Dylan tiene hambre.

 **~O~**

―No sé quién es la persona más feliz de esta casa ―el señor Fernandes, ya dentro del carruaje, señaló hacia la residencia de los Fullbuster―. Los padres o el abuelo.

Su esposa sonrió, durante el rato que estuvieron en la visita, ninguno dejó de reír y de presumir los cambios y gracias del bebé conforme crecía día con día, primero había parecido una competencia entre padre e hijo pero pronto, Juvia se les había sumado. En los pocos meses que tenía de nacido, tenían tanto que contar, y aunque el señor Fullbuster fuera el más callado de los tres, no dudó en añadir comentarios llenos de orgullo durante la plática.

―La alegría no cabe en ellos ―Jellal asintió.

―Es encantador y casi mágico la forma en que la vida de todos cambian con la llegada de un bebé.

En verdad había sido una gran mañana. De hecho, pesó despedirse de ellos pero aún tenían que hacer una visita más antes de regresar a Magnolia.

―Y…

―¿Y qué? ―achicó los ojos fijando la vista en él.

―¿Qué opinas del nombre?, ¿Te gustó?

Erza se sonrojó. Era lindo, sí… no podía quitarle ese mérito. Y menos cuando él estaba muy entusiasmado en ese nombre. Eso sería un crimen si tomaba en cuenta las muchas veces en que él le decía lo mucho que le gustaba su cabello, incluso cuando hacía correcciones acerca de su tono. Reconocía que era importante para él. Además de ser simbólico, englobaba el gusto y lo mucho que la quería.

Adorable, mejor dicho.

Era adorable que tomara en cuenta ese factor. Más cuando parecían secos de ideas para encontrar un nombre adecuado, porque todo se quedaba corto para el fruto que daba su amor.

―Scarlet… ―repitió mientras acariciaba amorosamente su vientre―, es lindo. Hermoso la verdad pero… es para niña. ¿Y si es niño?

―Esta bebé será una niña. Confía en mí ―presumió orgulloso.

¿Ahora era adivino? se rió irónica por su respuesta.

―Hablas como alguien que conozco.

Jellal sonrió de medio lado. ―Bueno, yo sí acertaré, no como esa persona.

Iba a reprochar porque tenía buen historial de aciertos gracias a Dylan, pero cuando sintió que colocaba su mano sobre la suya y la apretaba con fuerzas, todo se desvaneció.

―Scarlet será…

* * *

 **La verdad... no sé ni qué pensar *se cachetea porque se siente estúpida e ilógica***

 **Tiene partes lindas sí peroooooo :x *se golpea* Ya, bye bye.**

 **Notas importantes:**

―Espero no haberlos confundido con los cambios de perspectiva pero quería que se enteraran de lo que sentía ambas partes, si bien no describí y detallé la boda y la ceremonia, odio describir, me exageré con los feels. Lo siento, es mi maldición.

―Silver no fue porque tenía negocios pero mandó sus felicitaciones.

―Al escribir surgieron más escenas que no pensaba poner, de hecho, quise hablar de los vínculos de Erza y Jellal, si bien no tienen interacción, sentía escueta la escena de la boda y puse lo de la recepción porque necesitaba aclarar quiénes estaban. No importa que no hablen, estaban ahí.

―Tuve la manía de forzar las escenas para que todo se centrara en el jerza. xD

―Siento por saltarme 4 meses. Pero es epílogo y necesitaba hablar de varias cosas. xDDDD y lo hice de forma exprés. Para nada sirvo. Lo siento.

―Son tres capítulos como epílogo. De hecho el segundo está escrito, es relleno y solo hablo de papás amorosos con sus hijos. En serio, el mérito se lo llevan los padres XDD lo sientoooooo.

―¿Agradecí los reviews? No sé xDDDD ni me acuerdo pero gracias a: Sabastu, bluewater14 y Ann Snow po comentar.


	8. Epílogo parte dos

**Notas de autor:** Y otro más para la cumpleañera (NOTAS ESCRITAS DESDE ABRIL XDDD) ¡Feliz no cumpleaños! A quien se merece todo lo mejor del mundo. Ya sabía todo lo que tenía en mente y me ayudó con unos detalles. Ya saben, es su historia que yo tecleo. XD Siguiendo con mi ideología, ahora quiero mostrar algo bien importante que considero para la felicidad del fluff:x ¡Los hijos! Y pues es día del padre, así queeeee, a darle amors a todos, que todo este capítulo trata sobre ello. :x  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima. Esta historia es de Sabs, escrita por mí, extendida por su cumpleaños y porque la mujer merece todo el jerza del mundo. Y le meto gruvia porque YOLO.

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Matrimonios felices**

 **Epílogo**

 **Padres e hijos**

* * *

―¿Para Juvia? ―preguntó un poco sorprendida al ver que su pequeño hijo de dos años le extendía una pequeña flor y que sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Su corazón se hizo chiquito, en esos momentos se parecía tanto a su padre; tenía el rostro medio ladeado para tapar el rubor de sus mejillas y estaba un poco agachado para que su flequillo cubriera sus ojos y así poder evitar verla.

La señora Fullbuster sostenía a su hijo por los costados, el pequeño niño se había subido a una de las sillas del jardín para atraer su atención, era habitual en él cuando quería hacerse notar con sus padres y su abuelo.

Lo vio inflar sus mejillas y susurrar, muy bajito, un ' _sí'_ cargado de pena.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, se veía tan adorable. Sentía vergüenza de su amoroso gesto hacia ella, pero aun así su manita estaba cerrada con fuerza en el tallo de la flor que le regalaba.

Y se suponía que ella tenía que llamarle la atención por apartarse de ella, se suponía que debía decirle que eso no se hacía porque él se exponía a un peligro y ella solo se preocupaba, se suponía que debía señalarle todos los riesgos que corría al ir directo al jardín; las espinas, los bichos… y ella, ella simplemente lo había olvidado todo con el regalo que le estaba dando.

Había hecho mal, sí. Pero ¿cómo podía alzarle la voz? ¡Además era muy pequeño!

―Es muy hermosa ―la tomó con una mano y la giró entre sus dedos―, mamá está muy feliz ―sollozó.

Juvia vio como la curiosidad le ganó a su hijo; el pequeño levantó lentamente el rostro para ver hacia ella y cuando vio que lloraba, no hizo más que hundir la cabeza en sus hombros, era el mismo gesto que tenía cuando hacía una travesura.

Limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de su mano y después envolvió a su hijo en un mimoso abrazo. El niño se quedó quieto ante la muestra de cariño de su madre, quien aún con ojos llorosos se encargó de llenar su rostro de besos y darle varios abrazos.

―No vuelvas a preocupar a mamá así ―tomó su rostro delicadamente. Había sentido un profundo terror al no verlo a su lado luego de una corta distracción y solo pudo respirar tranquila cuando lo vio salir del jardín al escuchar que lo llamaba.

Básicamente corrió hasta llegar a su lado para no soltarlo de nuevo. Se aseguró primero de revisarlo, saber que no tenía ningún golpe o alguna herida mientras que la expresión de _Dylan_ le decía que sabía que había hecho mal.

Las preocupaciones y los temores apenas salían de su cuerpo para mezclarse con el alivio y la ternura. Solo se había distraído un segundo para pedir que les trajeran algo para beber y él había desaparecido, se estuvo culpado por su distracción, no paró de buscarlo por cada rincón y no estuvo tranquila hasta que lo tuvo en sus brazos y se aseguró de que estuviera completamente bien.

Y ahora estaba aliviada y feliz, con el corazón lleno de ternura por el inocente y bonito regalo que su hijo le hacía.

Se alejó de él para acariciar su cabeza, luego puso la flor en su cabello y le sonrió dulcemente. ―¿Le prometes a mamá no volverlo a hacer? ―su hijo asintió y ella suspiró para volverlo a abrazar ―mamá te ama demasiado… demasiado ―susurró.

―Ma-mamá…

Juvia se alejó para verlo. Le sonrió cuando lo vio hacer un puchero que significaba llanto.

―Tranquilo, no llores ―con cariño y juguetonamente despeinó sus cabellos, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de su hijo―. Mamá no está enojada ―pausó para verlo, aún estaba intranquilo ―tal vez mamá es un poco aburrida ―porque a diferencia del padre o abuelo, con quienes corría, saltaba y reía todo el día, con ella todo era más tranquilo ―pero…

Calló al instante de visualizar la llegada de su esposo, cuya expresión se suavizó en cuanto los miró a ambos ―a ella y su hijo― antes de empezar a caminar hacia ellos. Ella, en cambio, le sonrió de manera amplia para apaciguar cualquier mortificación.

―Juvia… ―llamó a la distancia. Su voz sonó dudosa y a ella no le quedó de otra más que negar alzando los hombros.

Su hijo volteó al instante en que escuchó su voz, el señor Fullbuster se detuvo frente a él y lo miró por unos segundos. Los empleados le habían insinuado algo, no los alcanzó a escuchar porque comenzó a buscar desesperadamente a su familia, y cuando los encontró, avanzó a grandes y apresuradas zancadas hacia ellos. No sabía qué ocurría pero estaba preocupado y todo era peor cuando el rastro del llanto en el rostro de su esposa no pasaba desapercibido para él y cuando su hijo… su hijo.

―Pa… pa-pa…―abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando su pequeño hijo comenzó a llorar.

Gray lo cargó en sus brazos para consolarlo mientras volteaba a ver a su señora para que le diera una explicación, ella mantenía su sonrisa y de alguna forma empezó a sentirse tranquilo.

Su mujer se aproximó a los dos y acarició el rostro de su hijo.

― _Dylan_ escapó de Juvia cuando Juvia se distrajo ―sus ojos se ampliaron con la información―, quería una flor ―giró un poco el rostro para mostrarle el regalo, se formó una pequeña sonrisa orgullosa en el rostro de su esposo cuando vio el detalle que era para ella. Le gustaba consentir a su madre y qué se le iba a hacer.

Bajó la mirada para ver a su hijo; su cabello negro estaba revuelto, sus ojos y la nariz estaban rojas y tenía las manos apuñadas para limpiar su rostro.

―Ya. Ya. No llores ―arrulló suavemente con su voz mientras limpiaba las gruesas lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Teniendo la absoluta atención y cuidado de sus padres se fue calmando; estaba en brazos de su papá y su mamá estaba parada a un lado para llenarlo de mimos y cariñitos. Poco a poco dejó de llorar ante las dulces palabras con extensas e inagotables sonrisas que le brindaban.

―¿Acaso he escuchado llanto? ¿¡Acaso hicieron llorar al rey de esta casa!?

Gray dio la vuelta para ver a su padre que se acercaba a los tres. Su hijo abrió los ojos y se movió entre sus brazos para ver a la persona que le hablaba y su esposa apoyó su rostro en el brazo para reír de manera despreocupada.

La familia estaba completa y ante eso, solo había alegría.

―Parece que viene alguien más a consentirte ―lo alzó un poco más para que supiera que le hablaba a él.

―¿Pero qué te hicieron? ―Silver le preguntó a su nieto cuando estuvo frente a él ―¿Quién te hizo llorar? ¿O no te gusta estar en Magnolia? ―su tono de voz cambió e inició a hacerle muecas para hacerlo reír ―¿O tienes calor?, ¿tienes hambre, ¿tienes sueño? ―su nieto negó y él se enderezó, poniendo una pose pensativa ―¡Ya sé! ¿Quieres un dulce, jugar y pasear con el abuelo?

Sus ojos se iluminaron y levantó los brazos para expresar todo su entusiasmo. Silver se rió por su logro. Se sentía lleno de orgullo por su nieto y por sus acciones como abuelo.

―¡Entonces no se diga más! ¡Tenemos que dar un paseo para que este niño sonría de nuevo! ―extendió su brazos para cargarlo y listo para movilizar al mundo entero, de ser necesario, con tal de que su nieto estuviera feliz.

―Sin duda, eres el niño más consentido ―negó sonriente y con falsa resignación, así habían sido los últimos dos años de su vida y amaba ese hecho. Silver se dio la vuelta con Dylan en brazos y él le ofreció una mano a su esposa―. ¿Lista?

* * *

La señora Dreyar cargaba dos vestidos, uno en cada mano, y se los mostraba a los dos más exigentes espectadores del universo: su amada hija y su querido esposo. La idea pretendida era pasar un momento en familia mientras afinaban los últimos detalles para la fiesta de cumpleaños de _Lena._

La pequeña niña estaba sentada sobre las piernas de su padre y estaba cruzada de brazos, le hacían gracia los gestos que imitaba de su esposo, pero a la vez, los volvía propios. A sus casi tres añitos, Mirajane podía afirmar dos cosas. Una: amaba a su hija y la otra era que había heredado el carácter de su padre, y se ejemplificaba en la escena que tenía delante a ella.

Los dos sentados como jueces, con el entrecejo fruncido y valorando las prendas frente a ellos. No era que su esposo supiera mucho de telas o moda infantil, pero le gustaba estar al pendiente de todo lo que tratara sobre su preciada hija, y sobre todo ahora que le organizaban una fiesta de cumpleaños.

La niña de reojo vio que su padre desaprobaba el vestido y ella imitó el gesto de arrugar la nariz para negar. La señora Dreyar suspiró, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de cosas pero le encantaba bromear con ello.

―Hija, pero si tu color favorito es el rosa ―o al menos ese era la semana pasada.

―No lo es ―corrigió y ella frunció el entrecejo al escuchar que su esposo respondía por la niña. Laxus se enderezó―, ¿verdad que no? ―la volteó a ver y la niña afirmó para darle la razón a su papá. No pretendía desafiar a su esposa para ver quién sabía más, solo quería priorizar los gustos de su hija.

Los dos pusieron la misma expresión y ella suspiró para llenarse de paciencia.

―¿Cuál es tu color favorito, _Lena?_ ―Lisanna, la tía, intentó ayudar a su hermana mayor pese a que era una típica escena familiar.

La sobrina sonrió mientras se descruzaba de brazos, giró los ojos con aire ofendido por la pregunta tan evidente que le hacían.

―Lo digo para que mami te consiga un vestido de tu color favorito.

La niña suspiró y miró hacia su papá, quien le alentaba a responder.

―Mi _favodito_ es el _favodito_ de papi.

―¡Mi hija está influenciada! ―derrotada se dejó caer en su asiento, de nada le servirían las dos opciones que tenía en sus manos si su esposo no las aprobaba. Aunque invertía más drama a algo tan simple y de fácil solución porque ella era la admiradora número uno de la relación que había entre su esposo e hija. ¡Eran tan adorables!

―¡Elige señor! ―bromeó haciéndose la enojada.

Enternecido por el gesto de las dos, más la suave caricia que su hija hacía en su mejilla, sonrió. ―Esto será más fácil… ―apretó delicadamente la punta de su nariz para hacerle juego y tras una diminuta y amada risita, el señor Dreyar habló ―nuestro favorito es el color azul.

Azul zafiro como los ojos de su hija, donde miraba el reflejo de su esposa. _Lena_ había heredado su cabello rubio pero las facciones delicadas, así como el color de su piel y de sus ojos, los había sacado de su madre. Y con eso él era hombre más feliz del mundo.

Por eso el vestido para su fiesta de cumpleaños tenía que ser azul.

―¡Síiiiiiiii! ―la niña alzó las manos para festejar ―¡Azul!

―Bien… es un hermoso color ―sonrió maternalmente ―¡Habrá que conseguir un vestido azul para _Lena_!

Su hija volvió a aplaudir y festejar en honor a su color favorito.

―¿Y de qué sabor quieres tu pastel?

― _Fesa_ ―respondió sin consultarlo a nadie.

―¡Mi hija está influenciada! ―volvió a reír ante la acciones de su hija, aunque esta vez el culpable no era su padre…

Había muchas tardes en las que ella y Erza la pasaban juntas y como a _Lena_ le encantaba pasar tiempo con sus tías ―Erza y Lisanna―, estas las consentían de más. Una le daba dulces y pasteles y la otra le leía todos los cuentos que quería durante las tardes de juegos. A su hermana menor no le importaba leer y releer el mismo cuento en varias ocasiones con tal de que su sobrina fuera feliz.

―Un vestido azul, pastel de fresas para el cumpleaños de Lena… ―enlistó, tanto ella como su esposo y su hermana, se reían ante toda la emoción que derrochaba la pequeña, parecía una princesa a la cual se le volvían realidad todos sus sueños ―¿algo más?

Asintió con vehemencia y alzó sus manos para explicar con señas. ―Así de dulces ―sus manos se abrieron a sus costados, queriendo decir que quería muchos dulces ―y así de galletas ―intentaba estirarse más ―y así ―ella sentía que sus bracitos se extendían más y más ―y así de _cocholates._

―Eso es demasiado ―habló en tono divertido el señor Dreyar ―pero haremos lo posible para conseguirlo.

Se agitó emocionada, se estaba divirtiendo al organizar su cuenta.

―¡Claro que lo conseguiremos! ―afirmó segura la señora Dreyar ―porque mi princesa se merece todo ―sonrió al ver que sus mejillas se ponían rositas.

La escuchó tararear contenta, al igual como lo hacía su madre cuando estaba de muy buen humor, y sonrió en automático. Era un hombre que trabajaba mucho pero procuraba no perderse ese tipo de momentos. Y cuando se involucraba sus días mejoraban para bien, lo hacían desear congelar el tiempo y que la felicidad fuera eterna a lado de su familia.

La llegada de Lena solo les había traído alegría.

―¿Y qué quieres que te regale? ¡Yo también quiero consentirte!

La niña cubrió sus labios para reír risueña. ―¡ _Libos_! ¡ _Libos_ de cuentos!

―¿Quieres que te cuente más historias? ―afirmó, contagiándola con su emoción.

Claro que amaba esas tardes donde se dedicaba a leerle cuentos. Incluso, en ocasiones, dormían juntos porque Lena pedía más y más cuentos. Sospechaba que eso le pediría de regalo y les venía de maravilla, ya le había leído todo lo de su colección.

―Muy bien, libros de cuentos para mí querida _Lena._

Estaba seguro de que iba a querer cumplir años todos los días, todos se estaban esmerando en apapacharla y llenarla de regalos que su hija no cabía en tanta emoción. Reía a carcajadas, parecía retorcerse de la risa, no dejaba de cantar y vociferar que era sería su cumpleaños, incluso ya tenía muchos invitados. Todos los días invitaba a quien viera. Invitaba a los empleados, a los amigos de sus padres y sus hijos, su niña tenía mucha chispa.

Era un padre orgulloso y como tal, quería hacerle un regalo especial.

―¿Y quieres algo más? ―su esposa pareció leerle la mente, pues se anticipó a preguntar lo que él quería.

Asintió, no sabía de dónde sacaba tanta energía. Pero estaba alegre, parecía que era la primera pregunta, respecto a sus peticiones, que le hacían.

―¡ _Quiedo_ una muñeca! ―exclamó ―¡Una muñeca con un vestido azul!

Ambos esposos intercalaron una mirada, fruncieron el entrecejo y después afirmaron con decisión. No sabía de qué manera lo harían pero lograrían conseguir esa muñeca de vestido azul.

Porque el azul era su color favorito ―el de ella y el de papá― y como buenos padres no podían fallar en algo tan importante, aunque faltaran menos de dos días para su cumpleaños.

* * *

Con cuidado, y sin soltarla, puso a su hija en el suelo. Ella tenía los brazos extendidos y se inclinó frente a la pequeña para darle mayor seguridad.

―Ahora sí ven con mamá ―habló con un tono maternal, los aceitunados ojos de la niña brillaron con emoción.

Tenía días que intentaba soltarse para empezar a caminar, estaba inquieta por hacerlo por su propia cuenta y así tener la oportunidad de explorar el mundo. Lo lograría con el tiempo pero ahora, necesitaba ganar confianza y equilibrio. Además de que su instinto materno y con lo protectora que siempre había sido, le era incapaz soltarla del todo.

Por eso, cuando jugaban, se aseguraba de que su pequeña hija estuviera cerca de un sillón de la casa o una pared, mientras ella la agarraba bien por un costado y le hablaba animadamente para que diera los pasos suficientes hasta alcanzarla, la niña encontraba soporte de otro lado.

La niña se ladeaba al alzar un pie, incluso, usaba sus manitas para agarrarse de su brazo, o de otra superficie para establecerse y andar. Primero era uno, luego otro, y siempre apoyada de la voz de sus orgullosos padres, hasta llegar a unos cálidos brazos que la terminaban alzando del suelo para festejar su gran logro.

―Vamos, ya te falta poquito ―sonrió ampliamente, sintiéndose encantada por las risas risueñas que soltaba su hija.

Sus pasos eran cortos y torpes pero su rostro se iluminaba y no dejaba de sonreír, o de demostrar la alegría que sentía. Ella, en cambio, mientras la niña avanzaba hasta sus brazos, se perdía en los hoyuelos que se formaban en sus mejillas cuando lo hacía, era igual a su padre y le encantaba ver un poquito de ambos en su querida _Scarlet._

El mundo del matrimonio Fernandes se había puesto de cabeza el día en que su pequeña hija había nacido.

―¡Eso fue excelente! ―la abrazó, una vez que la pequeña avanzó hacia ella, para cargarla y alzarla.

La sostuvo en lo alto un par de segundos y su hija no hizo más que reír, Erza no cabía en su asombro; crecía tan rápido, era vivaracha, atenta y curiosa hacia el ambiente que la rodeaba, pese a su corta edad, también era juguetona y muy alegre. Y como todos los niños, tenía una energía inagotable.

La señora Fernandes se sentó en el sofá, dejando a su hija sobre su regazo, para tomar un respiro. Todo el día se la habían pasado jugando porque la pequeña se negaba a tomar su siesta.

Hubo un ruido a sus espaldas, mismo que rompía el silencio entre ambas.

―¿Papi? ―su hija parpadeó curiosa y más contenta, como si le hubieran recargado las energías, se removió para asomarse hacia atrás.

La puerta se abría ante la indicación de que entraran, fijó su atención en la pequeña niña que con los ojos iluminados y llenos esperanza, puesto a que esperaba que quien entraba al salón fuera su papá, miraba hacia enfrente.

Todo el día había preguntado por él. Se entretenía a momentos pero cuando volvía acordarse, regresaban las cuestiones sobre él y empezaba a buscarlo. Esa era la simple razón por la cual se había negado a dormir en la tarde, quería ver a su papá y como estaba acostumbrada a que él la durmiera, ella lo esperaba.

Negó un poco triste de tener que hacer eso. ―Tu papá llegará más tarde.

 _Scarlet_ cayó derrotada sobre sus piernas y ella acarició su rojizo cabello para subirle el ánimo cuando empezó a sollozar.

―Señora… la cena está lista.

Tomó un suspiro. ―Gracias, ya vamos.

Cuando ambas se quedaron solas, trató de alentar a su hija.

―¿Qué tal si te hago una promesa? ―la niña alzó sus ojos. Erza limpió las lágrimas que salían de ellos ―te prometo que tu papá estará de regreso pronto ―no pareció convencida porque hizo un puchero para seguir sollozando ―después de que cenemos, tomemos un baño y mientras te leo un cuento, él llegará para leerte el final.

Le guiñó un ojo para darle confianza y la miró respirar profundamente para asentir, era una niña valiente.

Lo que quedaba de día trascurrió tranquilo. Para su sorpresa no hubo ningún problema durante la cena, como constantemente lo había cuando su padre, quien la consentía en exceso, estaba en casa. Al parecer su hija había entendido que si cooperaba y entre más rápido hicieran las actividades que quedaban, más rápido vería a su papá.

Sin batallar, comiendo todos los alimentos que le correspondían para su edad, porque en verdad estaba hambrienta tras gastar todas sus energías jugando durante el día, pasó a la segunda parte de la promesa y la hora del baño había sido mucho más divertida, ya que el juego y la alegría había regresado a manos de la espuma.

Su hija se sentía como una reina y fue adorable observar su rostro cuando ambas habían entrado a su recamara para dormir. _Scarlet_ estaba más que lista para recostarse en la cama de sus padres y que su mamá le leyera un cuento mientras las dos esperaban al hombre de la casa.

 **~O~**

Y las encontró abrazadas con un montón de libros regados del otro lado de la cama. Sonrió instantáneamente al ver cómo resaltaba el cabello de ambas, pese a estar atados en una trenza.

Con cuidado de no despertarlas, apiló los libros de cuentos y los quitó de la cama. Por largos segundos, que pedía se hicieran eternos, contempló a las dos personas que más amaba dormir tranquilamente.

Su esposa abrazaba a su hija y las dos dormían volteadas hacia el mismo lado, el izquierdo, donde era su lado de la cama, con los labios entreabiertos y con la misma expresión relajada. Eran tan idénticas, _Scarlet_ lo único que había heredado de él eran sus ojos y, según Erza, los hoyuelos de sus mejillas cuando se sonreía, lo que volvía igual su expresión al reír.

Si bien, su prioridad se había vuelto Erza desde el día que se conocieron, para la fecha seguía así, pero pronto se les había sumado una nueva personita que había robado el mundo de ambos. Sus días empezaban cuando _Scarlet_ despertaba y terminaban cuando ella dormía.

Claro que sus antiguas jornadas de trabajo habían disminuido sus horas al casarse y con el nacimiento de su hija, se habían hecho menos. En esa ocasión tuvo que salir por algo urgente, le llevó todo el día pero lo había resuelto para poder pasar el resto de los días de la semana a lado de su familia.

Amplió su sonrisa cuando vio que su hija se movió. La vio abrir y cerrar los ojos con pesadumbre.

―Hola, hola ―susurró.

Sus labios se curvaron alegremente.

―¡Papi! ―y en un tono adormilado, la niña se escurrió entre las sabanas y del brazo de su mamá para gatear hacia donde la esperaba su padre con los brazos extendidos.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó fuerte, la había extrañado. De reojo vio que su esposa seguía dormida y sonrió.

―¿Qué le hiciste a tu mamá? ―preguntó apretando suavemente su mejilla ―está agotada.

Con la traviesa risa podía imaginarse todo lo que hicieron, si él estaba acostumbrado a su ritmo de vida, le apenaba figurarse que todo lo que los dos hacían con _Scarlet_ durante el día, había caído en hombros de una sola persona.

La pelirroja que dormía tranquilamente o eso creía. ¿En qué momento se había despertado? Incluso sentando en la cama. Agitó su cabeza y se sentó a un lado de su esposa, dándole un casto beso en la mejilla.

―Buenas noches…

La señora Fernandes sonrió.

―¿Acabas de llegar? ―él asintió y por un momento los dos centraron toda su atención en la niña que yacía en medio de los dos. Su hija alzaba los brazos y quería alcanzar sus rostros ―¿Cenaste algo? ―él negó poniendo su mano por encima de su hija para mover los dedos y hacerle juego, mientras que la pequeña intentaba alcanzarlo ―voy a prepararte algo.

Ella se levantó pero antes de poder avanzar, Jellal había sostenido su mano para detenerla. Él no quería que se moviera, quería estar con su esposa e hija para recuperar el tiempo alejado de ellas.

―No es necesario, sé que estás cansada… ―Erza negó con una apacible sonrisa ―además quiero estar con ustedes… por favor.

Y la soltó solo porque ella regresó a sentarse a su lado, le dio un beso a su hija y luego se giró a verlo.

―No queremos a gente hambrienta en nuestra cama ―acarició su mejilla―, además no es ningún problema, será algo sencillo y rápido de preparar… Y además, esta princesa ―los dos sonrieron al ver a la niña que jugaba feliz con las rojizas hebras que conformaban el largo cabello de su madre ―estuvo esperándote todo el día y algo me dice que no se va a dormir, así que necesitas comer algo para tener energía ―besó sus labios para volver a levantarse ―vuelvo enseguida, cuida a _Scarlet._

Asintió hipnotizado mientras la miraba salir, una de sus amadas pelirrojas salía del cuarto con la mitad de su alma y la otra parte, quedaba tendida sobre la cama y le hacía juego para atraer su atención.

―¿Qué voy a hacer con ustedes? ―le preguntó a su hija, quien en respuesta rió ―ya entiendo, mejor dicho ¿Qué van a hacer ustedes conmigo?

Volvió a escuchar una risa como respuesta, y él dio por hecho que era una afirmación. Esa era la pregunta correcta. Y la respuesta era más evidente todavía; enamorarlo más día con día, hacerlo más feliz que ayer y menos que mañana y volver completa su existencia…

* * *

 **Me pasé de banani por escribir de esto pero es que QUIERO Y NECESITO FICS AZÍ. Mientras que Mashima se encarga de darme a sus hijos en el manga, yo voy haciendo estas jugadas sucias para mandarle el potente mensaje: ¡Queremos hijos!**

 **En verdad siento mucho toda esta sangre derramada por mis headcanon y mi vacío emocional, curo todo con mis banditas fluffy. Espero que a Sabastu le guste (?) si le gusta me dedicaré a hacer puros fics de bebés con bebés :x (?)**

Es relleno pal epílogo papus :x ¡Feliz día del padreeee!

Aclaraciones

―No tienen exactamente dos años y un año, saquen cuentas y verán. xD

―Los bebés están bien consentidos y por eso lloran. Los adoro como adoro a sus padres.

―Al bebé gruvia un hada le cortó la flor del jardín para que se la diera su mamá. O SEA. ES OBVIO QUE AQUÍ HAY HADAS. *toma nota para futuros proyectos*.

―Me basé en mis sobrinos, en cómo hablan y actúan y ellos tienen más o menos la edad de los niños de este fic. xD

 **Gracias por dejar review a: Sabastu, Any-chan e indigoo. Queda un cap más y ya será el último ahora sí. xD**

 **Review, crítica y sugerencia... ¡Bienvenidos! :x**


	9. Epílogo parte tres

**Notas de autor:** Volví tarde pero sin sueño. Esta ya es la última parte de la historia aunque me sigo volviendo loca x'DDD creo que tengo más ambiciones con este fic… aunque estoy alterando horrible a la época, así que digamos que este fic sigue su propia líneas xDDDDDDD ―literal, porque hace lo que quiere conmigo―.  
 **Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece, es de Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **Dor**

 **Epílogo**

 **Matrimonios felices**

 **Fiestas & Familia**

* * *

Había noches, _cuando Scarlet_ no dormía en su habitación, en que sentía la necesidad de cerciorarse para ver cómo estaba. Sabía que no corría ningún peligro mayor, pero ¿qué tal si se destapaba por moverse?, ¿Qué si su pequeña pasaba frío?, ¿O había un terror nocturno amenazando sus sueños? Era algo que no podía permitir, era su padre y por todo el amor que le tenía, la iba a cuidar y proteger incluso de una sábana resbaladiza.

Y se escabullía de la cama sin importar los riesgos. Advertido estaba. Con toda amabilidad del mundo su esposa se lo había prohibido, y no era como si el señor Fernandes tratara de desobedecerla.

Solo quería velar por el sueño de su pequeña porque su corazón era débil y ojalá tuviera dos para repartirlos a sus respectivas y únicas dueñas. Pero como solo tenía uno, había que dividirlo en dos partes equilibradas. Y siguiendo los principios de justicia que su amada esposa predicaba, él veía normal sus acciones; a las dos las cuidaba por igual. Y si las veía dormir a las dos, también tenía que verlas despertar.

Pero al levantarse para velar el sueño de la pequeña _Scarlet,_ un deseo se instalaba en su pecho y lo orillaba a desobedecer, sin importar a que luego lo regañaran después. Porque así a como era de bondadosa, Erza era sumamente estricta con lo que decía u ordenaba.

Ella le pedía que respetara las horas de sueño de _Scarlet._ Él estaba de acuerdo en que un niño, especialmente su bebé, tenía que dormir todas sus horas y también apoyaba el factor de que si su niña no dormía lo suficiente, andaría llorona el resto de la mañana.

Entendía lo que Erza defendía, era muy protectora con su hija y aunque el fuera el hombre que amaba, no iba a permitirle desobedecerla de ese modo, menos si las horas de sueño de la pequeña estaban en juego. Por eso guardaba la cordura. Era irresponsable de su parte, y egoísta también, intentar hacer lo contrario. Y… tal vez, todo era solo una excusa para levantarse y verla dormir, esperando que despertara con naturalidad y risueña, sin que él la forzara a hacerlo.

En cuanto entró a la habitación y la vio plácidamente dormida. Estaba de lado, abrazaba un muñeco y una sábana blanca la cubría del frío de la noche. Esbozó una sonrisa y suspiró aliviado, se encontraba bien y eso lo relajaba.

No había peligros pero no estaba de más asegurarse.

La observó en silencio por un rato más pero poco a poco la sonrisa de su rostro se fue borrando cuando miró que su hija se removía y empezaba a patalear. Mantenía los ojos cerrados y el entrecejo fruncido, tratando de despertar.

Oh. Todo su cuerpo se heló al verla así. Jamás había pasado. Su instinto paterno lo había despertado, la pequeña estaba soñando feo y ella aún era demasiado pequeña para controlar sus miedos. No tardó nada en acercarse para consolarla. Justo _Scarlet_ comenzaba a llorar cuando él la sostuvo en sus brazos para cargarla.

Estaba aturdida pero cuando reconoció la voz amorosa de su padre, se fue calmando. Las lágrimas no se cortaban e hipaba, pero el señor Fernandes no dejó de mecerla y de depositarle suaves besos en la frente.

―Ya, ya… ya mi princesa, ya pasó ―susurró con ternura ―papá está aquí y nada malo te va a pasar.

Había poca luz en la habitación, eso también la había afectado, y se tuvo que agachar un poco para revisar su rostro. Las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar por sus ojos, ya no sollozaba tan fuerte pero él podía sentir como su corazoncito latía fuertemente por el susto.

Limpió su rostro y volvió a hablarle amorosamente. Cuando estuvo más serena, la acostó delicadamente en la cama.

Pero cuando ella sintió que su papá se alejaba, volvió a llorar y se aferró a él.

―No me voy a ir, te lo prometo… ―se sintió mal por su movimiento y se levantó con ella en brazos. No planeaba dejarla, y ahora menos. ¿Qué podía hacer para ayudarla? No quería que su princesa llorara más.

Erza siempre sabía qué hacer en esos casos, él era más nervioso pero como su esposa no estaba ahí y tampoco la iba a despertar por algo que él podía solucionar, puso a trabajar su mente para hacer algo lo más pronto posible.

Comenzó a caminar con ella en brazos, meciéndola para cantarle su canción favorita de modo muy, muy bajito, deseando que se quedara entre los dos, un secreto de padre e hija. Y juraba que lo repetiría siempre, si funcionaba para tranquilizarla.

― _Twinkle twinkle little star, how I wonder what you are…_

Esa era una de las canciones que más la escuchaba tararear con su madre. No era la primera vez que la cantaba para ella, pero siempre que empezaba el canto para su hija era para acompañar a su esposa.

Y ahora lo hacía él solo, no sabía si lo hacía bien pero parecía funcionar porque su respiración se iba relajando, pero faltaba algo…

 _―_ _Up above the world so high like a diamond in the sky…_ ―y sonó divino que alguien más cantara para _Scarlet_ y para él.

No tuvo que voltear para saber quién era. Quién más iba a ser que su esposa. _Siempre tan oportuna para el cuidado de su hija._

El señor Ferdandes de alguna forma se sintió más tranquilo al escuchar que la voz de su esposa se sumaba a él. Su voz nunca le pareció tan hermosa y apacible como ese momento… no solo armonizó a Scarlet, también había tenido ese efecto en él.

 _Y los dos hacían que la melodía fuera más conciliadora para su hija._

Erza, al calcular la tardanza de su esposo, pensó que había pasado algo y se levantó para ir a comprobarlo. Siempre se hacia la dormida cuando él se levantaba _"_ _a hurtadillas"_ para ir a la recámara de su hija… ella no necesitaba que se lo dijera para saber lo que hacía. Lo sabía a la perfección; él solo quería estar al pendiente de _Scarlet_ y le daba esa libertad. No era quién para detenerlo a la hora de cuidar a su hija y menos para decirle como amarla.

Además le encantaba esa entrega que tenía con la pequeña.

Puso una mano sobre el hombro de su esposo para felicitarlo por su labor y con la otra, acarició el cabello de su hija mientras seguía susurrando la melodía. La niña la vio y se acomodó en los brazos de su papá. _Y todo iba mejor cuando los dos estaban ahí._

―¿Alguien quiere dormir con mamá y papá esta noche? ―invitó luego de culminar la canción. La niña asintió y Erza sonrió. Sabía que no se iba a querer volver a dormir en su habitación. Acarició su mejilla y le sonrió dulcemente.

Se volvió hacia su esposo para verlo amorosamente, también tenía algo para él. Se levantó de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

―Gracias ―susurró a su oído y comenzó a reír cuando apoyó su frente en él, había enredado sus dedos en su cabello para acariciarlo como lo había hecho con _Scarlet_ segundos atrás.

Ella sabía que se quedaba corta al agradecérselo...

* * *

Era hechizante y podría ser la causa de su muerte ver la lentitud con la que su hija abría los ojos para poder despertar.

Ella estaba en cama arropada con sus cobijas rosas. La familia había entrado un poco más tarde de la hora en que ella acostumbraba a levantarse para verla despertar. Habían sido discretos y tuvieron mucho cuidado al entrar.

Calcularon que no tardaría mucho en levantarse, las cortinas de la recámara eran delgadas y el sol se filtraría por ellas para iluminar la habitación. Y cuando la luz hiciera el trabajo de despertarla, lo primero que _Lena_ vería, al abrir sus ojos, sería a ellos.

Mamá, papá y tíos. Y varios regalos porque su cumpleaños apenas comenzaba.

El señor Dreyar estaba absorto en la belleza de su hija; abría pesadamente los ojos y volvía a cerrarlos, al parecer no había visto nada. Hizo un par de intentos por abrirlos pero fallaba al hacerlo, era una pequeña perezosa y sonrió ante eso.

Todos vieron un par de vueltas en la cama, en silencio la esperaban porque era cuestión de tiempo para que ella lo recordara.

 _Era su cumpleaños._

Lo que más esperaba, aunque bajo protesta se había metido a la cama. Incluso cuando su mamá le reveló el gran secreto de que el tiempo pasaba más rápido cuando se dormía, su tía lo único que le contó esa noche fueron las horas que faltaban para su festejo y por último, su papá le pidió que soñara con su fiesta para que durmiera y se despertara feliz.

Cuando los recuerdos de la noche llegaron a su mente, la pequeña _Lena_ abrió los ojos y se sentó de golpe. Miró a su alrededor; su cuarto estaba iluminado por la luz del sol, ya había amanecido y alrededor de su cama solo miraba los rostros de las personas que más quería mientras le sonreían.

Escuchó aplausos y un suave canto que la volvieron la niña más feliz del mundo. Al finalizar, la señora Dreyar extendió sus brazos para que fuera a abrazarla, su hija obedeció y la envolvió en un amoroso abrazo. Llenó su rostro de besos y tardó demasiado en soltarla.

―¡Creces tan rápido! ¡Recuerdo cuando aún eras una pequeña bebé! ―no aguantó más la nostalgia y empezó a llorar cuando la soltó y la vio dirigirse a su papá para que le diera su abrazo de cumpleaños.

Laxus la levantó de la cama y la niña se rió contenta. La elevó un par de veces más antes de dejarla en la cama.

―¡Felicidades princesa! ―le dio un beso en la mejilla y acarició su cabello, se sentía lleno de orgullo al verla tan feliz.

Y la niña de un salto, llegó hasta los brazos de su tía.

―¡Muchas felicidades! ―rodeándola con sus brazos, la movió de un lado a otro, sin alzarla de la cama. Lena soltó una carcajada, ese día se sentía más risueña ―¡Cada día creces más y te pones más hermosa!

Lisanna estaba al borde del llanto también. La niña las miró con extrañeza, no comprendía porque tanto su mamá como su tía hacían lo mismo, mas no preguntó y ni indagó. Las miró curiosa… aún era una pequeña para comprender de esas cosas, ella prefería divertirse, jugar y que le contaran cuentos por las que a las mayores, no les quedó más que reírse y hacerle más juego.

―¿Está lista para este día? ―la voz de su padre atrajo su atención, ella asintió feliz y se dejó caer en la cama cuando él extendió una caja.

Era su primer regalo del día.

―Vas a abrir un regalo antes de desayunar. ¿De acuerdo? ―obediente asintió y la madre, sonrió satisfecha―. Hoy en el desayuno, tenemos tu comida favorita… ¡Date prisa en abrir tu regalo! ―Mirajane se sentó al borde de la cama, tras apurarla.

Lena asintió y después abrió su regalo. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver los coloridos dibujos. Le gustaba lo que veía, amaba que le contaran cuentos y le era difícil renunciar a un color llamativo.

―Es por parte mía ―Lisanna se acercó para ayudarle abrir el libro―. ¿Me pediste un libro, cierto? ―la niña asintió con vehemencia, desesperada por ver el contenido.

Era un libro desplegable.

Al abrirlo, se mostraron seis escenarios diferentes. Las ilustraciones eran una verdadera obra de arte, que además tenía una pequeña pestaña para hacer que las figuras desplegadas se movieran por los diversos escenarios.

Sus ojos se fueron expandiendo conforme su tía movía a un niño a lo largo de un puente, cuando lo atravesaba llegaba a un bosque y se detenía frente a un árbol de manzanas. Era hermoso.

―¿Cómo se llama el niño? ―preguntó.

―Eso es lo mejor del libro… tendrá el nombre que tú quieras. ¿Cómo quieres que se llame?

 _Lena_ ladeó el rostro para pensarlo, lo observó bien y notó que tenía el cabello rubio como alguien a quien adoraba. Y pronto encontró el nombre adecuado.

―¡Como mi papá!

―¡Eso es adorable! ―la señora Dreyar aplaudió el gesto y su esposo solo se sonrojó. Pasaba el tiempo y gestos como esos aún podían avergonzarlo.

La niña se dejó caer en la cama, completamente ensimismada en lo que sentía; sus manitas cubrían su sonrojado rostro y sus pies se agitaban en el aire para caer en el colchón. Parecía un berrinche, pero en realidad era la única forma que encontraba para poder expresar su felicidad.

No era tan grande y no conocía todas las palabras que un adulto. Aún no lo comprendía del todo y la única forma en que un niño podía demostrar su afecto y emoción, era de forma física. Y le sobraba energía para demostrarlo

―¡Es el día más _fediz_ de mi vida!

Y el día apenas comenzaba.

Era temprano, aún faltaban los demás regalos, y su pedido especial, además su tío Elfman no tardaba en llegar y _Lena_ se divertía mucho con él.

Y para mediodía, llegaría el resto de sus amigos y traerían a los niños con los que jugaba. Habría pasteles, chocolates y juegos… tal y como ella lo pidió.

* * *

La señora Fullbuster se asomó con timidez al despacho. Lo primero que vio fue la figura de su esposo que estaba de espaldas a la puerta, él estaba parado y sosteniendo un papel con una mano, mientras que con la otra hojeaba el resto de los documentos puestos sobre el escritorio.

Y muy cerca de él, estaba su pequeño hijo. _Dylan_ estaba de lo más entretenido con sus juguetes, al ver al niño montando uno de sus soldaditos sobre un tren para pasearlo por el suelo, sonrió con dulzura y se animó a entrar sin hacer ruido, no tenía corazón para interrumpirlos.

―Buenos días…

Se detuvo y abrió los ojos con sorpresa, según ella había sido discreta pero él se había dado cuenta de que estaba ahí. _Dylan_ siguió en su juego y su esposo enfocó toda su atención en ella.

―Mi señor… ―susurró apenada y desvió la mirada ―buenos días…

Ladeó un poco el rostro para estudiarla, su esposa se rehusaba a verlo. Estaba un poco agachada y su fleco tapaba su rostro.

Siempre que ella despertaba, era el buen humor encarnado en persona. Siempre tenía una sonrisa para él y era la primera en saludarlo, mientras entusiasmada corría las cortinas para ver el cielo de la mañana.

Y ahora la imagen frente a él no era nada parecida a la que estaba acostumbrado a ver.

―¿Estás bien? ―Gray dejó la hoja que sostenía en el escritorio para acercarse a ella, se estaba preocupando.

La señora Fullbuster apretó los labios antes de hablar.

―Juvia lo siente ―alzó el rostro para verlo, sus ojos estaban brillosos debido a las lágrimas que se acumulaban.

Se puso alerta y no supo bien qué hacer. Cuando estuvo a poca distancia de ella, colocó sus manos en sus hombros para darle confianza.

―Juvia se siente mal por despertarse tarde ―volvió a apartar su mirada de él. No podía con la culpa. En esta ocasión, no estuvo ahí para darle su beso de buenos días, ni para despertar y abrazar a Dylan cuando abriera sus ojitos y menos para atenderlos a la hora del desayuno.

Apretó sus hombros, con cuidado de no lastimarla, pero buscaba que lo viera a los ojos.

―No te debes sentir mal por eso ―habló con toda sinceridad y dulzura que pudo, ella suspiró y supo que no era suficiente para borrar su remordimiento―. Juvia, escúchame ―por su tono de voz, volteó a verlo ―está bien… estamos bien ―hizo una seña para que mirara a su hijo, el pequeño seguía de lo más feliz jugando ―no fue para tanto, Nancy atendió a Dylan, desayunamos tranquilos y papá salió esta mañana y yo he estado con mi hijo todo este tiempo y puedes ver que los dos estamos bien… ―aseguró con vehemencia, Juvia sonrió débilmente.

Su corazón se derretía por completo al verlos juntos. Su esposo trabajaba pero estaba al pendiente de su hijo, por eso lo había instalado en su despacho. Si él hubiese querido, dejaba a Dylan al cuidado de Nancy pero prefirió hacerse responsable. Como siempre lo hacía.

―Juvia es feliz cuando ve a su señor cuidando a Dylan ―confesó con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas ―¿En verdad no está molesto con Juvia?

El señor Fullbuster negó, le sonreía con ternura. ―No podría enojarme contigo y menos por esa nimiedad ―Juvia era demasiado buena, dulce y atenta como para que él se molestara con ella ―de hecho pienso que estabas muy cansada para despertarte más tarde y no sentir que yo me levanté… como en otras ocasiones.

Últimamente despertaba primero y cuando ella lo sentía, hacía lo mismo. El señor Fullbuster achicó los ojos mientras la veía, su esposa se removió nerviosa y se distrajo acomodando un mechón de su cabello tras su oreja.

―Juvia… ―la nombró de forma prolongada, moviéndose para verla de frente. Pero si él se movía hasta su rostro, ella de inmediato se giraba a otro lado.

―¿Si...?

―¿Estás bien? ―ella asintió con vehemencia, Gray insistió con su mirada.

―Juvia solo está… ¿un poco cansada? ―lo vio directo a los ojos y sintió que el rubor de sus mejillas poco a poco subía su tono por la manera tan profunda de verla. El señor Fullbuster negó y hechizada, imitó su movimiento ―¿algo cansada? ―reformuló la oración entonada como pregunta y cuando volvió a rechazar, siguió imitándolo.

Mordió su labio inferior. Su esposo la seguía sujetando de los hombros y no perdía detalle de su rostro.

Él la veía bien, saludable y fuerte como todos los días. Que se levantara un poco más tarde no era la gran cosa, le parecía justo y comprensible que lo hiciera de vez en cuando, que hace mucho no pasaba. La última vez que recordaba haberla visto así fue cuando estaba…

―Hace mucho no dormías hasta tarde… ―tenía los ojos bien abiertos y Juvia asintió.

Trató de hacer memoria. ―Desde que Juvia esperaba a Dy… ―enmudeció a la par que su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo. Llevó sus manos a su boca para cubrirla. ¿Sería posible que ella?

―¡Tengo una sorpresa!

Sin recuperarse del bochorno, se vio interrumpida.

Silver llegó de lo más alegre y atrajo la atención de todos, parecía la estrella del show porque su nieto rápidamente dejó de jugar y corrió a él ―estaba incentivado por la palabra sorpresa y la contagiosa felicidad de su abuelo―.

Cargó al pequeño en brazos y los invitó a todos al jardín, pidiendo que los siguieran. Antes de ir, el señor Fullbuster le dedicó una mirada a su esposa, para decirle que tenían una conversación pendiente y ella asintió al colgarse de su brazo mientras salían de la casa.

Con un poco de atraso, la pareja llegó al jardín donde el abuelo ya estaba mostrándole la sorpresa a su nieto. Se escuchaba la risa del abuelo. Estaba agachado y sostenía la mano de _Dylan,_ quien estaba apoyado en el suelo, para que acariciara la cabeza de un pequeño cachorro pastor.

La señora Fullbuster sonrió y se levantó de puntitas para darle un beso en la mejilla a su marido, quien estaba igual de feliz que ella… su familia estaba creciendo.

* * *

El día no podía ser más espléndido.

La fiesta de celebración de cumpleaños de su pequeña hija estaba plagada de risas, juegos y diversión.

Siempre le habían gustado los niños, era la hermana mayor y desde muy temprana edad había desarrollado ese instinto maternal. Por eso, verse en un ambiente inundado de infantes no era ningún problema para ella.

La señora Dreyar sabía bien que los niños encontraban regocijo en cosas pequeñas como en correr, saltar, comer dulces, gritar, cantar, reír hasta que les doliera el estómago era señal de que ese día sería inolvidable. Justo lo que soñó para esa fecha especial.

La sonrisa en el rostro de su hija era el mayor premio y ese día no se había cansado de esbozarla.

El festejo estaba perfectamente seccionado, algo que sucedió sin intensión, pero en algún momento de la celebración, las mamás se habían reunido a charlar alrededor de una mesa redonda para tomar té y comer algunos pastelillos hechos especialmente para la ocasión, mientras que los padres se encargaban de jugar y cuidar a sus hijos.

Eran más de dos horas de fiesta. Las niñas habían encontrado diversión en algunas muñecas de _Lena,_ quien las guiaba a jugar y lideraba el grupo conformado por dos niñas más ―la melliza de Levy y Gajeel y la pequeña _Scarlet_ ―. Y motivadas por el ruido y las risas que _los niños_ del salón emitían, pronto se aburrieron y no tardaron en reunirse con los ellos.

El señor Redfox hacía un juego con su hijo y atrajo la pronta atención del resto de los niños y tras largos y agotadores minutos haciéndole caso a cada uno de ellos, como si fuera el rey del espectáculo infantil, se cansó y buscó la ayuda del resto de sus amigos.

De un momento a otro, cada niño estaba con su padre mientras que las mamás observaban con una sonrisa ese hecho.

Era adorable.

―Jellal consiente demasiado a _Scarlet_ ―Erza negó resignada a que sus peticiones de ser un poco más estricto con la niña fueran totalmente rechazadas. La estaba malcriando y no podía evitarlo.

Lo miró dar vueltas con su hija por toda la sala. La subía y la bajaba, sin soltarla de sus brazos, para que intentara alcanzar varias cosas de la habitación pero cuando sus pequeños dedos rozaban el objeto, él la regresaba a su altura. Ocasionando que se riera sin parar ante el divertido juego que tenía con su papá.

La señora Fernandes apoyó su mejilla en su mano y suspiró, sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro. Pensaba que no era bueno consentirla tanto pero tampoco era como si se resistiera a hacerlo o disfrutar cuando su esposo lo hacía.

Además de que su corazón se encogía cada que los veía sonreír, era la misma sonrisa. Sus hoyuelos se marcaban y sus ojos se arrugaban conforme los dos reían y bueno, _Scarlet_ no perdía el tiempo en abrazarlo y convencerlo a seguir jugando con ella.

Y claro… el papá no se resistía a los besos y abrazos de su hija.

―Todos son así… ―Mirajane intervino―, todas tenemos buenos esposos que aman a sus hijos con toda el alma. Y las niñas se apegan más a sus papás, ¿sabes que _Lena_ en ocasiones quiere que solo Laxus le lea un cuento? Cuando es Lisanna quien le lee la mayoría del tiempo ―comentó alegre, causándole risa a sus amigas ―o las noches de tormenta, solo su padre puede calmarla…

―Durante las noches de lluvia, Scarlet duerme en nuestra recámara ―añadió poco después―, en realidad ella siempre busca un pretexto para quedarse con nosotros… ―sonrió con dulzura al recordar que muchas veces se hacía la dormida cuando adivinaba las intenciones que tenían por llevarla a su habitación ―o a veces Jellal las busca… ―meditó. También ella lo hacía, lo reconocía. Pero seguía encantada con lo lindo que fue ver y escuchar que le cantaba para tranquilizarla.

―Los niños son muy inteligentes ―la señora Redfox no pudo evitar contagiarse de alegría al imaginar la escena, bastaba ver a las dos niñas nombradas junto con sus padres para saber cuánto cariño se tenían, y le añadía lo maravilladas que estaban las madres―. Aunque mi hijo es protector con su hermana, pese a ser de la misma edad ―sonrió con dulzura, ya que su padre le había inculcado desde siempre a cuidar a su hermanita ―él siempre la consuela si llora o algo la asusta. Y bueno, ella siempre imita todo lo que hace…

Si el niño quería treparse arriba de un árbol, ella lo imitaba. Si corría, ella dejaba sus muñecas de lado para seguirlo. Siempre estaban juntos y su padre, lo aplaudía. Acariciaba su cabeza como premio y su hijo era feliz de sentir que su papá estaba orgulloso de él.

―Oh… no… ―su tono de voz cambió al ver algo frente a ella y a espaldas del resto. Sin decir más, Levy se levantó rápido ―discúlpenme, ya regreso…

Las amigas reunidas siguieron con la mirada y descubrieron que se había dirigido hacia sus mellizos y esposo. Gajeel se reía como era habitual en él, y le daba palmaditas en la cabeza a su hijo, aprobando una acción mientras que ella, se acercaba a su hija y la cargaba, la niña le señalaba un jarrón que ambos querían alcanzar.

La señora Redfox estaba atenta y fruncía el entrecejo conforme la niña hablaba. Si padre e hijo eran cómplices. Madre e hija, también lo eran.

―Creo que hicieron una travesura o estaban planeando hacer algo… ―Mirajane ladeó el rostro, dubitativa y pronto sonrió al ver como Levy solucionaba todo y les llamaba la atención a los tres, por fortuna no había pasado nada malo ―está rodeada de niños…

―Yo creo que Gajeel es muy dulce ―Erza señaló, bastaba ver cómo había asentido apenado cuando Levy le recriminó su conducta ―se desenvuelve demasiado con sus hijos ―y él no era el único ―y con los niños en general ―solo tenían que recordar el espectáculo de entretenimiento que montó minutos atrás.

―A Juvia le encanta ver a su familia… ―suspiró ensoñada, ahuecando con ambas manos su rostro.

Su mirada estaba enfocada hacia enfrente, donde su esposo se encontraba. El señor Fullbuster estaba en uno de los sillones de la sala de estar, con su pequeño hijo sentado en sus piernas, ofreciéndole un postre que el niño gustosamente aceptaba.

Gray sonreía mientras lo veía comer y Juvia se sentía tan feliz al verlos compartir ese tierno momento… era algo de todos los días y ella no se cansaba de admirar sus escenas favoritas, que eran demasiadas.

―Juvia es muy feliz con su familia ―comentó sin dejarlos de ver, tanto Erza como Mirajane se contagiaron por su alegría y también se permitieron regocijarse con esa imagen―. A Juvia no le falta y ni le faltará amor… ella tiene a su señor, a su hijo y a padre ―y claro que ella no era la única, era lo mismo para cada _hombre_ de su familia y más para su hijo ― _Dylan_ no empieza a llorar cuando ya tiene a alguien en la puerta para consolarlo.

O sus padres o su abuelo. La gran mayoría de las veces era el abuelo quien se adelantaba, a sabiendas de que sería una noche intranquila para su nieto debido al mal clima… y tampoco era como si el tiempo influyera demasiado en la relación de _Dylan_ con su abuelo o sus padres.

Estaba acostumbrado a tenerlos a los tres para cualquier juego, en cualquier día, durante la noche. Su nacimiento los había unido más como familia y conforme crecía, el niño no tenía ningún problema en ser compartido por ellos, tenía tiempo y cariño para cada uno de ellos.

―Se nota tu felicidad ―la señora Dreyar sonrió pero luego se corrigió―, en realidad se les nota a todos.

La señora Fullbuster se sintió halagada y tras notar que ahora era su hijo el que le daba de comer a su papá, su esposo, con delicadeza se puso de pie para caminar hacia ellos. Se disculpó por dejarlas solas, pero argumentó que había algo que tenía que atender con urgencia.

Confusas, tanto la señora Fernandes como Dreyar, la vieron acercarse hasta Gray. Juvia había tomado una servilleta y después de sentarse a un lado de ellos, empezó a limpiar el rastro de betún que había quedado en el rostro de su hijo. El niño movía el rostro, huyendo del contacto porque quería seguir comiendo, pero Juvia no se rindió hasta lograrlo.

El señor Fullbuster bromeó y sonrió al ver a su hijo avergonzado por las atenciones de su mamá. Estaba deleitado por su puchero cuando de pronto, su esposa comenzó a limpiar la comisura de sus labios. Tan cuidadosamente y sonriente, que él se apenó más que su hijo.

Erza y Mirajane compartieron una sonrisa al ver como su cara se ponía roja.

―¡Mi hijo nacerá primero porque eso es de hombres!

La voz del señor Strauss, Elfman, las hizo enfocar su atención al otro lado de la habitación. Cerca de la mesa de postres estaba su hermano, junto con su esposa y su hermana menor acompañados por Natsu y Lucy.

―¡El mío nacerá primero!

―¿Están discutiendo por lo que creo? ―la señora Dreyar parpadeó incrédula.

―¿Cómo pueden hablar así? ―la señora Dragneel, cubría su rostro con sus manos, sumamente avergonzada por el escándalo. Al parecer tenían rato en una especie de competencia.

No era de extrañarse, desde que los mellizos del matrimonio Redfox habían nacido, una extraña competencia había iniciado. Todos parecían ser participantes y tras haber completado la primera prueba ―los matrimonios―, ahora competían por ser padres.

Elfman y Natsu siempre habían sido competitivos. Gray y Gajeel se les unían, a veces hasta Laxus, pero estos tres ya estaban adelantados. Y al ser los que faltaban, los dos se peleaban por no ser el último padre o ver qué hijo sería mayor, debido a la casualidad de que sus respectivas esposas se habían embarazado _casi_ al mismo tiempo.

―Natsu… ¿no quieres comer algo? ―rió nerviosa y lo tomó por el brazo para arrastrarlo a la mesa. Buscaba distraerlo para que la fiesta de _Lena_ no se viera arruinada.

―Elfman… quiero algo de beber.

Y no tardaron en reír cuando el aludido ignoró a Natsu y se concentró en cumplir la petición de su esposa. Tanto el señor Dragneel como él, olvidaban rápido lo que hacían porque los dos tenían prioridades como todos los demás caballeros.

―Me encanta que mi hermano sea todo ¡un hombre! ―ironizó divertida al comprobar, por enésima vez, cómo era que las preferencias cambiaron para él.

―Lo mismo de Natsu… ―Erza sonrió al ver cómo su infantil amigo jugueteaba con Lucy, mientras que la rubia se sonrojaba.

En ese momento el señor Dreyar entró a la habitación con una caja envuelta con un moño azul. La agitó en el aire mientras mencionaba el nombre de su hija, quien alegre saltaba de los brazos de su tía para correr hacia su padre.

Mirajane se puso de pie tras eso, su esposo le había hecho una seña para que se acercara.

Los invitados guardaron silencio, hasta los niños pusieron de su parte, para dejar que el momento familiar se realizara.

 _Lena_ puso el regalo que su padre le dio sobre uno de los sillones, para que poder abrirlo. La señora Dreyar se paró a lado de su esposo y este echó un brazo a sus hombros, los dos estaban impacientes por ver la reacción que su hija tendría ante el obsequio que con tanto amor le hacían.

Rápidamente, _Lena_ había alzado la tapa y sus padres no perdieron el detalle de cómo sus ojos se volvían más y más grandes, llenos de sorpresa, al ver lo que había dentro de la caja. Todo el día habían guardado suspenso para el regalo más anhelado por parte de la niña.

―¡Una muñeca! ―la tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza, saltaba destilando alegría ―¡Y con vestido azul! ―festejó contenta y corrió abrazar a sus padres para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

Laxus la tomó en sus brazos mientras ella abrazaba su cuello, sin soltar la muñeca. Había sido difícil conseguirla, mas no imposible y menos para su princesa. Tras romper el abrazo con su padre, se dirigió a los brazos de su mamá para mostrarle todo el afecto que les tenía y lo feliz que le hacía su regalo.

―¡Mira tíaa! ―agitó la muñeca hacia Lisanna quien le sonrió y juntas empezaron a ver el vestido azul, muy parecido al que ella usaba para su cumpleaños.

―Creo que estoy exhausto ―la voz de su esposo la hizo volver hacia él.

Estaba fascinaba viendo a la familia Dreyar ser feliz, contenta por sus amigos y satisfecha de que en la fiesta de cumpleaños de _Lena_ , el ambiente familiar fuera lo que más se sintiera, cuando llegó su turno de concentrarse en su pequeña familia.

El señor Fernandes le extendía a _Scarlet_ para que la cargara y ella, feliz de la vida la aceptaba.

―Bueno, los dos han jugado mucho… ―sonrió acomodando a su hija en sus piernas, Jellal asintió mientras se sentaba a su lado ―¿Quieres comer? ―la niña asintió y Erza eligió el mejor, a su gusto, postre para dárselo.

Ahora tocó el turno de Jellal de ver, en silencio y sonriente, la forma en que las dos comían el postre de fresas. Erza partía un pedazo para llevarlo a la boca de su hija y luego, tomaba un poco para ella.

Era maravillosa lo parecidas que eran, no solo en los gustos, lo físico o color de su cabello, sino los gestos y la forma de comer. Las dos se sonrojaban ante el sabor y sonreían después de probar algo dulce.

Y él sonreía al ver lo más dulce del mundo, a sus dos pelirrojas.

―Soy muy feliz ―Erza susurró.

Alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que lo descubriera viéndolas. _Scarlet_ siguió en su mundo de postres, mientras su esposa lo observaba con un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa en sus labios, invitándolo a unirse a su felicidad.

Rápido, ambos, dieron una rápida mirada al salón. Los Dragneel se alimentaban, Lucy invitaba a Natsu a probar un postre. El señor Strauss corría para consentir a Evergreen, quien no podía moverse mucho debido a su embarazo. Los mellizos Redfox se sentaban tranquilos a lado de su madre, mientras que Gajeel les hacía muecas para hacerlos reír… Los señores Fullbuster estaban sentados juntos mientras su pequeño hijo parecía quedarse dormido y por último estaba Laxus, cargando a su hija en brazos, su tía le hacía juego y su madre, la señora Dreyar, les pedía cuidado.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó. Sabía lo importante que eran los amigos para Erza y en mucho tiempo no la había visto tan plenamente feliz…

Contenta por sus amistades y sus respectivas familias.

 _Y más contenta por la suya._

―Gracias ―le dijo él, sorprendiéndola por anticiparse a sus palabras. Erza achicó los ojos, curiosa de lo que decía y recordando lo de la noche. No entendía por qué él le agradecía precisamente en ese momento, pero el agradecimiento podía nacer de la nada, como pasó con ella―. Gracias a ti he conocido lo que es la felicidad pero sobretodo, estoy agradecido de poderla compartir con ustedes ―en los ojos marrones de su esposa se empezaron a acumular lágrimas de felicidad, Jellal acarició suavemente la mejilla de su hija y volvió la vista a la señora Fernandes.

Negó, el esbozo de su sonrisa no se podía borrar.

―Yo te dije lo mismo en la noche… ―bromeó fingiéndose ofendida.

Le dio gracias por estar con ella, por darle una familia, por compartir esos momentos con ella y dárselos. Por más simples o pequeños que eran, ella los atesoraba y pedía más de ellos para el futuro.

―¿Y no te lo puedo repetir? ―le sonrió amenamente, los hoyuelos se marcaron en sus mejillas y suspiró. Era su debilidad. ¿Cómo se resistía?

Y sin ninguna arma para replicar negó, le agradaba que fuera mutuo.

* * *

 **¡Ahora sí que se acabó! (?) bueno eso creo porque tengo el ferviente deseo de seguir escribiendo pero algo que sean viñetas sueltas por personajes, por ejemplo: la parte de cómo el gruvia se conoció, más de Jellal siendo miedoso y tierno al cuidar a su bebé, alguna escena del embarazo de Erza (?) xDDD**

 **Sé que hay muchas diferencias con la época victoriana. X'DD pero I'm not even sorry. Soy tan cursi que siempre daré amor, sin importar el tiempo.**

 **Sé que los niños ricos eran sometidos a rutinas aburridas de educación y pocas veces veían a sus padres, quienes los educaban eran sus ¿nanas? Perooo aquí no, yo vivo mi propia época y en Cumbres Borrascosas, Orgullo y Prejuicio, Emma, etc… los protas eran apegados a sus papás (Salvo Heatcliff, pero me refiero a Catherine y Edward). XD y yo siempre hago cosas así.**

 **Ah, por cierto los libros desplegables eran hermosos. La canción de la estrellita también es de la época. Now... algunas explicaciones**

*El gruvia está embarazado nuevamente porque con ese final y de que Juvia es de Gray, no me resistí. YOHOHOHOHO.

*Lami no tiene segundo hijo porque Mira tiene la misión de encontrar un buen hombre para Lisanna y quieren disfrutar a su hija.

*No sé quién nacerá primero del nalu y el elfever.

*En serio tenía más cosas que decir pero no me acuerdo xDDDDD.

*Miré muchos juguetitos de la época y me gustaron :3

 **Gracias por los comentarios a lo largo de este camino (?) sobretodo para Sabastu e Indigo *hearts***

 **Dejen una idea y veré si la escribo pa continuar, más para Sabs que es su fic porque la amo.**

 **Reviews, criticas y sugerencias, bienvenidos.**


End file.
